Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic
by Sita-chan
Summary: The life of a teenage telekinetic is not easy. Nagi ponders his teammates, himself, and the meaning of life...Okay, maybe not the last one. Rating for language and yaoi in later parts. Reviews make me happy...Reviews make me VERY happy... ^_^
1. Prologue: Reflections of a Teenage Telek...

Hi there, fellow otakus! Sita-chan reporting live from her computer! This fic is from Nagi's P.O.V. I love Nagi with a passion, and I felt the need to write some angst. Thus, this fic was born! I'm just not in the mood to write insane fluff like TCMUWOSCAFC right now...But if you're in the mood, go read it! This has been Sita-chan's shameless self-promotion ^_^ Also, this fic contains two original characters. Don't worry, they're not the annoying kind where the entire fic focuses on them and their past lives and them getting it on with half of the main cast. *gags* I wanna introduce them just in case they decide to be in one of my Weiß ficcies. Tell me if you hate them, though, and I won't put them in. Oh, and I completely made up everyone's past except Farfie's, which was in the series, and Nora's, which was determined by Fae-chan.

Disclaimers: Sita-chan does not own any of the anime characters in this story except for Ivy Mercoda. Nora is the property of her good buddy Fae-chan. Please do not sue Sita-chan. She has no money, anyway.

Warnings: OOC-ness, angst, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 18!

__

blah= thought or something in another language...depends on the context.

__

//blah\\= Schu's thought speak

****

Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic

I leaned my head against my window. The glass felt nice and cool against my forehead, which felt like it was on fire. I removed the thermometer from my mouth when it began to beep. I had a temperature of 103.4. Great. Perfect. Exactly what I needed. After a massive coughing fit, I trudged out of my room towards Ivy's room.

"Ivy?" I said in a surprisingly croaky voice. I poked her in the shoulder. She squinted in her sleep and rolled over, her blond hair smacking me in the face.

"Gonna get a tattoo..." she muttered in her sleep. I sighed and poked her again.

"Wake up, Ivy." With an enormous yawn and a lot of stretching, I finally got her to sit up.

"Whadda ya need, Nagi?" she muttered. "_Madre de Dios_, it's three in the morning!" she cried.

"I'm sick." She frowned.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, you know, sick? As in, my immune system screwed up and now I'm bacteria-ridden?"

"Don't give me your sarcasm," she said with a smile. "What do you want me to do about it?" I stared at her.

"Ivy, you're my mother figure! Give me medicine or chicken soup or something!" Ivy shook her head as she got out of bed.

"I'm not your mother figure. Nora's your mother figure. I'm your irresponsible, duty-shirking older sister figure," she said with a grin. "Let's go get Nora." I followed her into the hall and walked past Crawford, Schuldig, and Farfarello's rooms. She walked into the last door. "Wake up, Nora." Nora whirled her chair around causing her black braid to fly behind her like a flag.

"I'm awake," she said in that quiet, sweet voice of hers. Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing?"

"Sewing," she replied cheerfully. She held up a pair of pants from my school uniform. I recognized them as the pants that had been almost destroyed two days ago when one of the stupid jocks at school beat the shit out of me. There had been at least two hundred tiny rips in them. Nora had restored them to new. 

That girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Might I ask why you were sewing at three o'clock on a Tuesday morning?" Ivy questioned. Nora shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to fix Nagi's pants." She smiled at me. Her smile faded when she continued to look at me. "You're sick," she said with concern in her oddly colored red eyes.

"Perceptive," I said with a smile, then began to cough.

"Did you take his temperature?" Nora asked Ivy.

"I took it myself. 103.4." Nora frowned.

"You need to get back to bed," she said and began to shoo me out of her room. "Get him settled," she said quietly but firmly to Ivy. "I'll go get some cough medicine out of the bathroom. And something to get that fever down." Ivy grinned at me.

"Come on, kid," she said as she pulled me back towards my room. I hopped into bed. "So how am I supposed to get you settled?" I shrugged.

"I'm okay. Could you get me a glass of water, though?" She saluted me.

"Can do, captain." I rolled my eyes as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Farfie, no!" I heard Nora cry. I quickly jogged into the bathroom and shuddered at the sight. Farfie was holding one of his longer, more dangerous knives, which was currently covered in blood. He had apparantly carved some kind of design into his arm, and blood was rushing all over the immaculate white marble counter top. A lot of it had dripped to the white tiled floor, causing a pleasant little puddle of blood to form. "Farfie, you made a mess," Nora said sadly. Farfarello smiled at her.

"But I made God sad." Nora bit her lip. Farfie's like a brother to her, and she hates to see him cut himself like that. "Look, Nora." He began pointing to the lines on his arm that were still gushing blood. "There's you and there's me and there's a church burning in the background." Nora looked like she was about to cry. Ivy walked up behind me and whistled softly.

"Crawford is going to shit a brick," she muttered.

"You got that right," I replied.

"Ivy, go get Farfarello back in his straightjacket," Nora said quietly. "Hook him to the ceiling this time. Nagi, can you do me a big favor and go wake Schu up? I need help cleaning this up before Brad finds it." I nodded.

"You got him?" I asked Ivy.

"Yeah. Come on, Farf. Let's go back to bed," she said as she calmly plucked the knife out of his hands.

"Can I have my knife?"

"Let me wash it. You can have it back in the morning." She led him out of the room. I walked back down the hall and into Schuldig's room.

"Wake up, Schuldig." I shook him. He groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?" he grumbled sleepily. His eyes widened when he saw the clock. "_Mein Gott_, it's three thirty!" He threw himself back on the bed.

"You need to get up, Schu," I said, suddenly dizzy. Shit, this was not a good thing.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to throw up," I replied bluntly as I felt my dinner rising in my throat.

"That's a good enough reason," he said and quickly rolled out of the way as I deposited my dinner all over his bed. "Well, I'm awake now," he said with a smirk. "That is putrid," he said gesturing to his newly christened bed.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said, still a bit shaky. At least my stomach wasn't churning any more. "You need to go help Nora clean up the bathroom."

"Did you hurl in there, too?"

"No, Farfie bloodied it up, and she doesn't want Crawford to find out."

"If he does, he'll bash Farf's head in. This is the third time this month."

"I know." Schuldig yawned and made one more face at his bed before heading towards the bathroom. 

"Thanks for retching on my bed, chibi," he said. I gritted my teeth at his stupid pet name. He always calls me chibi.

_You're welcome, you bastard_, I thought.

_//I heard that_,_\\_ he thought at me.

_//You were supposed to_,_\\_ I thought back. I was rewarded with a mental laugh. I trudged back down the hall, stopping to listen in on Nora and Schuldig's conversation. I carefully shielded my mind so Schuldig couldn't hear me. Yeah, I'm an eavesdropper.

"I think Farfie's getting worse," I heard Nora say sadly.

"You may be right," Schuldig replied. 

"I'm really scared, Schu. One of these days, he's going to screw up and bleed to death."

"We'll just have to be more careful with his medication." I walked past the bathroom and stopped to listen in on Ivy and Farfie in the padded cell known as Farfie's room.

"You know, Farf, you really shouldn't do that," Ivy said.

"Do what?"

"Cut yourself."

"But it makes God cry."

"You can find other ways to upset God that don't involve slowly killing yourself. And every time you do that, you hurt Nora. And not just her. All of us." There was a little pause.

"Nora...Nora hurts when I do that?" Farfarello's voice sounded generally surprised.

"Of course she does! You may not realize it, but you hurt yourself when you stab your arm."

"It doesn't hurt."

"But you're losing blood! You could- Oh, screw it. I can't get through to you." Ivy sounded thoroughly exasperated. It sounded like she was walking towards the door, so I scooted back.

"Ivy?" She stopped.

"What?"

"If it hurts Nora...I'll try to stop."

"That's good, Farf." I didn't bother to hide as she walked out of the door. "You were listening?" I nodded.

"They really care about each other, huh?" Ivy nodded.

"Nora's just Nora. You couldn't expect her to have a family with what she is. But Farfarello should have been a normal kid with a normal family. I guess he views her as the sister that he should have had. "

"You never had much of a family either, Ivy," I said quietly. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then, she turned and walked away.

"Let's get some medicine in you," she said softly. I knew that I had hit a vein, and I instantly regretted saying that. Ivy hates talking about her childhood.

"I puked on Schuldig's bed," I blurted out suddenly. That stopped her. She turned around and looked at me for a few seconds. Then, she burst out laughing.

"That's so great!" She proceeded to laugh hysterically. A minute or so later, her laughter died down. "_Es muy divertido_," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Go get back in bed. I think that the bathroom's clean by now. I'll go wake up Crawford and tell him that you can't do the mission tonight." I groaned.

"Oh, shit, the mission. Crawford's gonna beat my ass!"

"Don't be stupid! Of course he won't!" For the hundredth time that night, I collapsed into my bed. A few minutes later, Nora came in with two bottles.

"Here you go, Nagi," she said with a smile. "Cough medicine and something to bring down your fever." I drank them both. They tasted awful.

"What's Mercoda saying about you not going on the mission tonight?" a stern voice asked. Crawford did _not_ sound like a happy camper. Nora frowned at him.

"Brad, he's sick, and he's sixteen. For once, he needs to act like a normal teenager and get some rest," she said firmly. 

There are two things that Crawford hates. One is being called "Brad." The other is being argued with. Somehow, Nora is able to get away with them both.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "Mercoda will just have to take your place."

"Dammit, Crawford, call me Ivy!" Ivy demanded as she walked in with my water.

"Shut up, Mercoda."

"Whatever you say, Brad." Crawford gritted his teeth but said nothing. He knew that he'd set himself up for that one. "Here you go, Nagi." Ivy handed me the glass, and I immediately gulped the water down.

"Everyone get some sleep," Crawford ordered. "We have a big mission tomorrow. _You_ have school," he said, looking pointedly at Nora. 

"I know," she said. "Good night, everyone. Feel better, Nagi." She walked back to her room. Ivy ruffled my hair and headed down to her room, flicking Crawford off as she left. I felt slightly relieved when Schuldig entered. Being alone in a room with Bradley Crawford was not my idea of a good time.

"How are you feeling, chibi?" he asked. I chose to ignore the fact that he had yet again called me "chibi."

"Like shit." Crawford nodded.

"Get well," he said. Damn, he even said _that_ like it was an order. I can picture it now: Me throwing up blood and Crawford saying something like, "Naoe, get well now so that we can treat you like an inanimate object instead of a normal teenager!" I snickered at my mental image as Crawford left the room. So did Schuldig.

"I'm heading off to clean my bed. Hope you feel better, kid." I glanced at my clock. The glowing green numbers informed me that it was 4:07 in the morning. I didn't have to be awake for another three hours. Since it was apparent that I wasn't getting back to sleep, I decided to do what I do best: think.

There are times that I really hate being in Schwarz. I've got no friends my own age. Everyone at my school hates me. I get beaten up regularly. That's the part that pisses me off. Physically, I'm pretty shrimpy. But if Crawford didn't have a rule against using our abilities outside of missions, I swear I'd throw every jock in the school on the roof and leave them there until they starved. I could kill them easily if I wanted to in numerous ways, but I have to listen to Crawford. I'll leave school on a Friday and hear all the normal kids talking about their weekend plans while I concentrated on hacking into a government computer file.

Then there are other times when I couldn't imagine life without telekinesis or my partners. I love all of them. Despite Crawford's strict rules, Schuldig's nicotine and alcohol addiction, Farfarello's insanity, Nora's reserved nature, and Ivy's avoidance of work, I love each and every one of them. Then again, we're all reasonably fucked up in our own little ways, so we get along pretty well.

Crawford's from America, which I always found interesting. He's got black hair and wears glasses and Armani suits. He looks like an important businessman. Crawford is usually stressed out because of his precognitive abilities. He'll randomly catch a glimpse of the future, but he might not know how to change it if it's bad. He gets really mad often because he can't choose when he wants to see the future and when he doesn't. Sometimes, his visions don't have anything to do with anyone that we know. Crawford isn't very good at dealing with stress. When he gets too pissed off, he starts taking it out on us. More specifically, on Schuldig. I feel sorry for Schuldig when Crawford's in a bad mood.

Crawford's past was as messed up as all of ours'. He wasn't born a precog. He was made. Esset kidnapped him from right in front of his house when he was twelve. They locked him in a room, jabbed needles in his head, and injected him with something that let him see the future. I think that's how his vision got screwed up. Don't quote me on that one, though. For awhile, he was Esset's prize show dog. Their little pet oracle. They dragged him to business meetings and told him to tell them what he saw. If a vision wouldn't pop up or if it had nothing to do with anyone that they knew, Crawford got punished. Severely. I don't particularly want to think about it, so I won't. When Esset wasn't showing him off, he was locked in a shitty little hole that they called a room. It looked like a cell, complete with bars on the door and windows. He was eventually able to talk the guards into letting him out once and awhile. Now, he can convince anyone of almost anything. He's pretty manipulative. But I can't blame him for being a manipulative asshole. If someone had done to me what they did to him...It scares me to even think about it. 

Crawford doesn't know that we know about his past. Schuldig probed his mind when he was sleeping. He'd probably kill us if he realized that we knew. 

Crawford is the leader of Schwarz. Nobody ever questions him. Why should we? He's a good leader. His job used to consist of talking Takatori out of doing something irrational. Like the time Farfie killed his precious jewel of a daughter, Ouka. What a bitch. Takatori wasn't too happy about it. He proceeded to beat the shit out of Schuldig and Farfarello with a golf club. Crawford managed to shift the blame to Weiß and stop him from bashing their heads in. Schuldig managed to get past his mental barrier for a split second when he stopped Takatori. He told me that he got two words:

_//Thank God.\\_

That's it. Ever since then, I've been convinced that Crawford isn't the heartless bastard that he appears to be. He can be a jerk, but I think he really cares about us. Even Schuldig and Ivy, who annoy him to no end.

After Abyssinian killed Reiji Takatori, Crawford started taking care of our dealings with Schrient. Nobody else will get anywhere near Schrient. Well, except for Nora.

Nora is interesting. When I first met her, I was scared, to tell you the truth. Her hair isn't just black. It's like an abyss. It seems to suck out all the light within a three-foot radius. And her eyes are a scary kind of red. But when you get to know her, it's crazy how incredibly nice and selfless she is.

Nora is seventeen, but she seems a lot older. I'd have to say that out of all of us, her past (or what we know of it) is the strangest. She was genetically created from the DNA of some woman from the 1920's. That's all we know about her. Nora is the newest member of Schwarz and, despite how open she seems, I don't think that she trusts us enough to tell us anything about her past. Not yet, anyway. And her mental shields are way too strong for Schuldig to even make a dent in them. We're just going to have to wait until she decides to tell us about herself.

Farfie took to Nora right off the bat. We warned her about him, of course. "Farfarello's crazy. Stay away from him." We thought that he would try to kill her or cut her or something. Instead, he showed her his knife collection and had a three-hour conversation with her about the finer points of hurting God. I'm pretty sure he mentally adopted her as his little sister.

Nora is the glue that keeps Schwarz together. No doubt about it. When Crawford loses his temper, Nora's there with a cup of coffee and a big smile to calm him down. When Schuldig comes home at four in the morning, smelling like beer and drunk off his ass, Nora puts him to bed and leaves a glass of water and some headache medicine where he can easily reach it. When Farfarello feels the urge to kill someone, Nora sits in his room and talks with him until he calms down. Without Nora, I think we all would have killed each other by now. 

Nora has an "ability" (as Crawford likes to call them) just like all of us, but we aren't quite sure what it is because she never uses it. During a fight, she usually dodges and provides distractions instead of attacking. Crawford says that it has something to do with a person's luck and probability and ratios and all kinds of crap. It would make sense, though, that she could alter a person's luck. Bullets never seem to hit her, she always seems to be in the right place at the right time, and she constantly finds money and stuff on the ground. She usually gives whatever she finds to Farfie.

Farfarello's only nineteen, but his hair is white, and he only has one eye. He's covered in scars. Oh yeah, and he is crazy. We just found out awhile ago why. Farf's real name is Jei, and he's from Ireland. When he was younger, he was a good little Catholic boy. It's still hard for me to visualize Farfie being Catholic. Anyway, he found out that the people he thought were his parents weren't. His real mother, apparantly, was a nun, which goes against everything that the church teaches. Therefore, Farf got it into his head that God had lied to him, went crazy, and killed the nun and what he thought was his family. None of us had really expected anything like that. When Schuldig told us what he had seen, I think that all of us froze for a good thirty seconds and just stared.

Farf now tries his damnedest to hurt God in any way possible. Unfortunately, the stuff he does usually hurts himself or someone else as well. Okay, it always does. One of his favorite pastimes is carving designs on his arm with one of the knives from his massive collection. Another is killing any kind of religious person. We keep him sedated in a padded room in a straightjacket hooked upside down on the ceiling. That is, when we're not on a mission. Farfarello usually ends up doing the dirty work that nobody else wants to do. When our target is a large group of people instead of an individual, we just give him a few knives and set him loose. He also takes care of torture. Yes, we do that. Not that we enjoy it. Ivy has a huge problem with it, which is ironic considering that she's usually stuck helping Farfie do it. Or at least keeping him from killing the person.

I'd have to say that out of all of the Schwarz members, I'm closest to Ivy. Ivy Mercoda is a year or so older than Farfarello. She has wavy blond hair and purple eyes, which she swears are real. Ivy definitely had a screwy childhood. Her mother was an Italian prostitute and her father was some big shot politician. Her father only thought of her as "proof" of his little escapade, so he shipped her off to Spain when she was four. All by herself. He told her that her aunt would be waiting for her at the airport. Well, she wasn't. She didn't exist. Ivy lived on the streets and spent ten years looking for her aunt. When she realized that there was no aunt, she conjured up enough money to get back to Italy. Her mother was incredibly happy to see her. Her father tried to kill her. Came at her with a lead pipe. And that's when she first found her little mental quirk.

Ivy can bore into a person's brain, not unlike Schuldig. However, she doesn't see the whole mind. She sees one thing and one thing only: what they're most afraid of. She usually describes it as pressing a button. One mental tap and the victim's lying on the floor, shaking and sobbing.

Anyway, she terrified the shit out of her father and got a pipe smashed against her head for her trouble. She recovered and went back to living on the streets. Crawford found her three years later, and she's been part of Schwarz ever since. Ivy told me her past and made me promise not to tell anyone else. She doesn't have very strong mental shields, but that one part of her brain is guarded like a maximum-security prison. 

Ivy is usually reasonably friendly. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor, but we've learned to accept it. But sometimes she gets incredibly solemn. Like "Pay your last respects to the deceased" solemn. This usually occurs when we have to fight Weiß. I don't think any of us really _want_ to fight Weiß, but Ivy hates it more than anyone. She's developed a massive crush on one of them. Balinese. That made us all nervous, so Schuldig probed his brain. Balinese has got the whole, "Grr, kill the enemy!" thing going on, though. I'm glad that he doesn't like Ivy. If he did, Crawford would have had to kill her. So, it sucks for Ivy, but at least she's alive.

Ivy is the sister that I never had, just like Nora is the sister that Farfie should have had. I've told her things that I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else. Like my problems at school and my irrational fear of cockroaches (I'm a trained assassin! Why am I afraid of roaches?!). She tells me things, too, like her whole obsession with Balinese and her past. 

Ivy doesn't seem fucked up, but she is. She has a whole inferiority complex because of her bastard of a father. She told me about her past when we were in Italy for a mission. I tracked down her father, and I killed him. With my bare hands. I won't get into it, but what I did to her father would make Farfie proud. I never told her, either. I think I'd die if anything happened to Ivy.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called. Schuldig walked in with a cup in his hands. "What do you need?"

"The Bitch told me to bring this to you," he said, handing me the cup. He calls Ivy The Bitch. Ivy calls him The Slut. They like to pretend that they hate each other.

"What is it?"

"Hell if I know. And can you think more quietly? You're keeping me awake." Schuldig snickered at the shock written across my face. "Don't get your underwear in a knot, chibi. I didn't hear anything, but the sound waves are beating against my brain." He grinned at me. "Good night, Nagi."

"'Night, Schu." I took a sip of whatever was in the cup. I still didn't know what it was, but it tasted nice. Kind of sweet.

Schuldig is another interesting case. His hair is orange, and his eyes are green. For some reason, he reminds me of a Jack-O-Lantern with his orange hair and the big, shiteating grin he tends to have plastered across his face. I never really understand how Schuldig can smile so much. He's got no reason to.

Nobody knows his real name. I think even he may have forgotten. Schuldig grew up in a slum in Germany. His father had walked out early. All he had was his mother and three older sisters. All three of the sisters were prostitutes. His mother hated it, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. They were dirt poor. She refused to let her son follow in their footsteps, though. Schuldig knew about his telepathy from a very early age. He used to manipulate people into giving his sisters more money than they deserved. He attracted Esset's attention, and they spent four years looking for him. His mother refused to part with him, so the family ended up running, staying in various slums for a couple of days before disappearing again. They got all these phone calls stating that if Schuldig didn't come with them, he'd regret it. When Esset started closing in, his mother began dressing him up like a girl to throw them off. It worked for awhile, but Esset eventually found him. They killed his mother and sisters. 

"Schuldig" is German for guilty. I think he named himself that because he feels guilty that he couldn't save his family. After Schuldig told us all this, we realized that his big, shiteating grin was a mask.

Every member of Schwarz has a job. Crawford is the bond that holds together the reluctant alliance between Schwarz and Schrient. Farfarello is the mass murderer, if you want to put it that way. Nora is the negotiator. Ivy deals with extracting information. I'm the behind-the-scenes hacker. Schuldig, however, is everything else. He fights, he manipulates, he kidnaps. On top of his telepathy, Schuldig can sneak up on someone silently and disappear just as quietly. It's almost inhuman.

Schuldig and Crawford have a very odd relationship. They often seem to hate each other, but I know for a fact that they're very good friends. They don't have much of a choice. Farfie has Nora, I have Ivy...If they didn't have someone to talk to, they'd go insane. Schwarz can use one madman, but three? Crawford and Schuldig are the original members of Schwarz. I came after that, then Ivy, then Farfie, then Nora. I don't know exactly what happened between the two of them before I got there. I can only assume. What I think happened is they screwed each others' brains out and destroyed any kind of friendship that was going to happen. Neither one of them has ever said anything about it, but I'm almost positive that they used to be more than just friends. I could be wrong, but I doubt it. It took them awhile to begin to trust one another again. I still don't think they completely trust one another. Hell, we're assassins. We're trained _not_ to trust anyone. They're good friends now. Even if Schwarz breaks up, they'll remain friends. Schwarz's demise might actually help their relationship. It sure as hell would help my life in general.

My past? It's an interesting story. I'm the only member of Schwarz born and raised in Japan. On the outside, I'm a pretty ordinary teenager. Brown hair, brown eyes, good with computers. My parents always assumed that I was normal just like them. I'd grow up to be a good, little Catholic boy. Just like Farfarello. Heh. I can be bitter sometimes. They didn't realize that I was telekinetic until I was nine or ten. Neither did I, actually. I don't even remember how I found out. My earliest childhood memory is my parents taking me from doctor to doctor, trying desperately to rid me of my "mental deformity" as they liked to call it. The doctors that said I was gifted. My parents said that they were heathens. They diagnosed my telekinesis as the mark of the devil and started trying to beat it out of me. I killed them. It was a complete accident. My mother was hitting me over the head with a Bible and spraying me with holy water when my telekinesis decided that it had been jostled around enough. The bookshelf exploded, and the heavy books knocked my father unconscious. He fell into the fireplace and burned to death. My mother flew into hysterics and started attacking me like a crazy woman with anything she could reach: the Bible, her teeth, her nails. I just started screaming, and I guess I passed out. When I came to, my parents' bodies were burning nicely in the fireplace. With nothing left to do, I lived out on the streets. I lived on the streets for three years before Schwarz found me. I was twelve.

I think that my past is another reason why I'm so close to Ivy. Nobody else knows what it's like to have your parents hate you. Schuldig's mom loved him with all of her heart. Farfarello had a great family before he went crazy. So did Crawford before Esset got ahold of him. Nora has no parents, so she doesn't to worry about that. It's the worst feeling in the world to look up at the face of the woman who brought you into this world and have twist into a mask of unfathomable disgust whenever it looked in your direction. I loved my mother. I still do, despite everything.

I know that I can never have a normal life. Even if Schwarz disbands. I'll never be able to grow up with a normal family and get married and have kids or any of that crap. I probably won't live that long. Even if I did, who'd want to marry me with all the people I've killed? Tot would, but I don't want to be around her any more than I absolutely have to. ...Why the hell am I thinking about marriage all of a sudden? 

I suddenly heard a soft sob coming from the room next to me. Ivy. Ivy's prone to horrible nightmares involving her father. I checked the clock. 5:27 A.M. With a sigh, I trotted into Ivy's room. She was lying on her bed, curled into a tiny ball and shuddering.

"_Lo siento, Padre_," she choked out in between sobs. "W-Why don't you love me, Daddy?" After a few more seconds, she jolted upright. "Nagi?"

"You were having another nightmare," I said softly. Ivy wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Fucking nightmares. Fucking bastard of a father," she hissed. There was a pause. "Was I keeping you up?" I shook my head.

"I was keeping myself up. Thinking." She leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands.

"Thinking about what?"

"You guys." She smiled. "I'll let you get back to sleep." I started towards the door.

"Hey, Nagi?" I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..." She looked embarrassed. "Do you think that you could...stay with me for a few minutes? Just until I fall asleep again?"

"Sure." I sat in the chair next to her bed. "And I'll be sure to keep all the big, bad meanies away." Ivy smirked at me.

"You're pushing it, Naoe. Good night."

"'Night." She closed her eyes. She was asleep within a few minutes.

Sure, I'd never have a normal life.

But did I really want to?

The six of us are stuck together. Normal people will never be able to understand us. All we have is each other. God, that sounds so fucking sappy. Now I know why Ivy's obsessed with those stupid Spanish soap operas. They say shit like that all the time. And I can see why. It's true. Sometimes, you can't help the way that things are. I will never be a normal teenager. I know it, and I've accepted it. Besides, some _normal_ people end up alone for the rest of their lives. I know that no matter what happens, I'll have five friends that I can truly count on. 

I gently pulled the blanket up around Ivy as I left the room.

"WHY DO MY CORNFLAKES TASTE LIKE URINE?!" 

"Pissing in Crawford's cereal hurts God."

"Oh, dear....Farfie, stay here. Crawford, go brush your teeth. I'll get you more cereal."

"Can you guys SHUT UP?! I'm trying to sleep!"

"_Mein Gott_, woman, you're not the only one! You're not helping the noise level any!"

"Don't give me your shit, Schu!"

"Don't fight, you guys."

"My toothbrush tastes funny..."

"Dipping Crawford's toothbrush in the toilet hurts God, too."

"Farfie, you shouldn't have done that!"

I smiled to myself. It was going to be another interesting day in the apartment of the assassin group known as Schwarz.

****

OWARI

I think this fic turned out really good, considering how sucky I am at writing serious stuff! I'm much better at insanity and humor. Tell me if you guys hate Ivy and Nora and they'll disappear. ^_^ Reviews are nice...Reviews are your friend...And if you're in the mood for insanity and general amusing-ness, check out my other story, The Crazy, Mixed-Up World of Sita-chan and Fae-chan located in the Yu Yu Hakusho section. Shameless self-promotion hurts God. *grin*


	2. Day 1: An Epiphany for Nagi

I hadn't thought about continuing this, but I've got some requests and I figured, "Hey, why not?" All of TCMUWOSCAFC's insanity is starting to get to me. I need to be able to sit down and have a nice ficcie for me to scribble some angst in. ^_^ So, the first part was kind of like a prologue. Oh, and Ivy and Nora will continue to show up, as it seems that nobody hates them. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Sita-chan does not own any of the Weiß Kreuz characters. If she did, there would be a lot more SchuldigxYouji fics. ^_^;;; She does, however, own Ivy Mercoda. Nora is the property of Sita-chan's good buddy and partner in crime, Fae-chan.

Warnings: Language, I guess. Teenage angst. ^_^

_blah_= thought

_//blah\\_= Schu's telepathy

*~*~*~* _blah_ *~*~*~*= something in Nagi's journal

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/01

You know what song really describes my life right now? "One Song: Glory" from Rent_. This guy has AIDS, and he's trying to write one awesome song before he dies. ...Okay, so I don't have AIDS, and I have no intention of writing a song. Still, the way I see it, I don't have very long to live. I mean, I'm an assassin. I face death every day. One of these days, I'm going to be in a predicament that my telekinesis can't handle, and I'm going to die. I want a chance to do something really great before I die so that people will remember me. Maybe I'll kill Tot. That may not idolize me, but Schwarz would probably be worshipping me._

Well, that was a depressing way to start off my journal. This was Ivy's idea. Most other kids my age deal with their angst by punching a wall or bitching to their friends all night. All the walls in our apartment are Farfie-proof (two layers of steel), and I have no friends. So, she figured that it'd be better for me to write everything down. Every now and then, Ivy gets these little bursts of maternal instinct. This was one of them. School's going to be starting in a little while, which means back to getting the crap beaten out of me. If I didn't have some way to get all this negative crap out of my system, the entire football team would be found dead in their beds with their hearts ripped out and nailed to the wall above them.

We had a mission last night. It was supposed to be easy and non-violent. We were told to meet Schrient at the docks to discuss the upcoming progress report that we had to send to Esset. Of course, Weiß showed up, seething with righteous indignation and all that shit. I'm getting a bit sick of their righteous indignation. Things didn't go so well. Siberian left a nice set of gash marks in Schuldig's back, and Bombay pegged Ivy in the shoulder with one of his darts. I think they beat the shit of Schrient, too. I wasn't watching. I don't particularly give a damn about what happens Schrient. I finally managed to pick Balinese up and throw him in the water. When they went to help him out, we ran.

It's amazing how a mission can get fucked up so easily.

I'll write more later. I'm gonna go check on Schu and Ivy.

*~*~*~*

I closed the black book and slipped it into my bedside drawer. After making sure that the drawer was securely locked, I trudged down the hall into Schuldig's room. He was sitting on his brand new bed (he'd insisted on a new one after I'd hurled on his old one) with no shirt on. Nora stood behind him putting peroxide on the gashes.

"Shit, Nora! That _really_ hurts!" he yelled. She smiled.

"Schuldig, for a professional assassin, you certainly are a big baby."

"I am not!" Schuldig whined, purposely attempting to sound childish. Nora broke into giggles. Even I had to crack a smile.

"How are you feeling, Schuldig?" I asked. He plastered his trademark smirk on his face as he tugged his shirt back on.

"I'll live, chibi." Again with the "chibi." "It's Ivy I'm worried about."

"Ivy?" I echoed. "Was the dart poisoned or something?" He shook his head.

"No. She's been acting funny, though. She hasn't called me a derogatory name since we've been back," he replied, puzzled. That did strike me as odd. I immediately walked down the hall to Ivy's room.

"Ivy?" I said quietly. She was sitting on her bed, a bandaged wrapped around her shoulder. "Ivy, Schu said you were acting weird." Ivy glared at me and faced the wall. "Are you mad at me?" She nodded. "Are you going to tell me why?" She shook her head. "Ivy, you're acting like a three-year-old. Ivy turned back to face me.

"You could have killed him," she said with a snarl on her face. 

That woman can be cryptic when she wants to.

"Killed? Killed who?" It finally dawned on me. "Oh. Balinese."

"He might've drowned if I hadn't have pulled him out of the water! Do you-"

"YOU PULLED HIM OUT?!" I cried. This was not a good thing. Her little Balinese obsession was starting to interfere with our missions. I sighed and sat down next to her. "Ivy, listen to me. He's your enemy, okay? He wants to kill you. Does your brain comprehend this?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get OUT of my FUCKING ROOM!" she yelled. Not wanting to make her angrier, I got up and left. Ivy in a bad mood is not a pretty sight. I was royally pissed off, so I decided to make myself a sundae. Ha! I _can _be a normal teenager sometimes! I can picture it now: a dad, a mom, a little brother, and me, all eating sundaes around the dinner table. Maybe chatting about our day at work/school/home.

That sweet, homely little picture was ruined when I saw Farfarello cheerfully jabbing the back of the coffee maker with a fork.

Ah, yes. Reality can sneak up on you when you're not looking and bash your skull in with a baseball bat.

"Crawford, Farfarello's stabbing the coffee maker with a fork!" I yelled as I trudged back down the hall. I didn't feel like being Farf's caretaker. Let Crawford stop the lunatic from electrocuting himself for once.

Nora and I are stuck doing EVERYTHING with Farfarello. We keep him in line and stop him from killing people almost every day. Every now and then, Crawford will help out, but not very often. He's such a jerk. I'm seriously beginning to believe Schuldig's story. The one about how Crawford went camping one day and a raccoon crawled up his ass and died, which is why he's such an uptight bastard.

I heard little snippets of Crawford arguing with Farf as I unlocked the drawer and pulled my journal out. For a few seconds, I wondered if Farfarello would give up on the coffee maker and poke Crawford with the fork. I sure as hell would like to poke the bastard with a fork. I don't hate Crawford. I respect him. He's almost like my father figure. But, dammit, I don't have to _like_ him, do I? I pulled a pen out from my desk and began to write.

*~*~*~*

_An interesting development. Ivy is pissed at me. She told me that she pulled Balinese out of the water after I threw him in. She also screamed at me for almost killing him. What the fuck?! I'm supposed to kill him! That's what I get paid for! I'm debating whether or not to tell Crawford about this. Having a minor crush on the guy is fine, but this is starting to evolve into a bloody, raging obsession. I'm sick of writing. Maybe I'll do more tomorrow._

*~*~*~*

I closed my journal and locked it back in its drawer. With nothing better left to do, I clicked up the internet to see if anybody I knew was online. Almost immediately, I got an instant message.

SomeRandomGuy322: Hey!

I'd been talking to this guy for a few weeks now. He seemed pretty cool. He had a lot of the same problems that I had. Okay, not the whole "I kill people for money" problem, but other stuff. We usually bitch to each other about our problems. 

KissMyAssAuthority: Hey. How's life?

SomeRandomGuy322: Okay, I guess. You?

KissMyAssAuthority: My dad sucks.

I've designated a position for all the Schwarz members, just in case something weird happens, like a parent-teacher conference. Thank God that hasn't happened yet, and it probably never will. I refer to them as my family when I'm online. It'd be pretty weird for me to say "This guy that I live with sucks." Sounds odd, not to mention kind of suggestive. Crawford's my dad. Ivy refused to be "married" to Crawford, so she's my aunt. Schuldig is my uncle (Ivy's not too thrilled to be "married" to him either, but she figures it's the lesser of two evils). Farfarello is my cousin, and Nora is my sister. My mother died in a tragic accident involving a fork lift and several boxes of manure. Don't ask. Why? I haven't made it up yet. Back to the conversation.

SomeRandomGuy322: I know what you mean. My dad's all like, "Social life? Why do you need a social life? Your life is the business!"

KissMyAssAuthority: You've got a business?

SomeRandomGuy322: Yeah, it's like a family thing. My dad and my uncle and my brother and me. We have a shop.

KissMyAssAuthority: Sounds like fun.

SomeRandomGuy322: Chuckles a-plenty. LOL.

KissMyAssAuthority: LOL. My aunt is so pissed off at me right now.

SomeRandomGuy322: Why?

Shit...Think, Nagi, think!

KissMyAssAuthority: She says I'm antisocial and that I spend my whole life on the computer. Basically, I told her off.

SomeRandomGuy322: Nice. Hey, I gotta go take care of my uncle. 

KissMyAssAuthority: What's wrong with him?

SomeRandomGuy322: He's got a cold. I'll talk to you later.

KissMyAssAuthority: Okay. Bye.

He signed off. I glanced at the clock. It was only midnight, but I was vaguely considering going to bed. Ivy suddenly walked into the room without knocking.

"You know, there's a gesture of politeness in this country that we use sometimes. It's called knocking." Ivy sighed.

"Look, Nagi, I'm sorry about before."

"You damn well better be," I muttered. Ivy winced like my comment had stabbed her. It probably did in the emotional sense.

"It's just....I really like this guy, and he doesn't like me. Not to mention the fact that he'd like to see my head mounted on a stake. Do you know how that feels?"

"I do, actually. I get the same feeling when I go to school and realize that everyone hates me," I replied. Sure, I was being a bit harsh. Hey, I was pissed. I get like that when I'm pissed.

"God dammit, Nagi!" Ivy yelled. "I'm trying to apologize! I said I was sorry!" She seemed to calm down. "What else do you want me to do?" I couldn't think of anything to say, so there was a nice little awkward pause.

"I forgive you." I can never seem to stay mad at Ivy for very long. She seemed relieved. 

"I'm glad. Listen, I'm gonna go get drunk. Want to come?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll pass."

"Your choice. Bye, Nagi." 

"Bye." She left. I leaned back in my chair and began to think.

Ivy and I are fighting a lot more than we used to. And I know why. It's all Balinese's fault. I'm starting to hate that guy on a personal level now. I really am. It's like he's stealing away my best friend without even trying! I felt like my head was going to explode, so I yanked out my journal again.

*~*~*~*

__

Okay, I lied. I'm writing more. Ivy apologized. I wasn't planning on forgiving her, but I can't stay mad at the girl. I'm not in a good mood. Ivy and I aren't as close as we used to be. It's all because of her stupid infatuation with that Weiß guy, Balinese. Oh, well. She'll get over him. I mean, he can't possibly last much longer now that I'm personally pissed at him. She'll have to get over him once he's dead.

I'll never be able to kill the guy, though. I couldn't do it, knowing how much she likes him. I'll leave it to someone else.

Farfarello's been unusually sane lately. So he was stabbing the coffee maker with a fork. Who cares? He hasn't attacked a priest in ages. We should have let Nora handle his medicine from the start. None of us could seem to get exactly the right dosage. When we didn't give him enough, he'd have a psycho attack and randomly kill someone on the street. When we gave him too much, we'd knock him out for days. Takatori wasn't too happy with that. Not that he particularly cared about Farf. He just didn't like having one less bodyguard. At least that bastard's dead.

*~*~*~*

A sharp rap on my window jerked me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I trudged over to the window. "Who is it?" 

"Nagi! Tot is here! Let her in!" an annoyingly cheerful voice said. I groaned. Tot was the last person that I wanted to deal with. Unfortunately, I have to be nice to the bitch in order to keep Schwarz and Schrient working well together. I plastered a smile on my face and opened the window. The blue-haired bimbo clambered into my room. "Nagi, Tot missed you!" I quickly swept my journal into the drawer.

"It's nice to see you," I lied. She giggled and proceeded to glomp the crap out of me. I gritted my teeth and stood my ground. I was a trained assassin. I could handle one annoying girl with a stuffed rabbit.

"What did you put in the drawer?" she asked innocently, clutching her rabbit.

"Nothing."

"But Tot saw it!"

"It was my journal," I said, thoroughly exasperated. Any other person could tell by the tone of my voice that they weren't wanted. But no, Tot was a social moron. She wasn't very good at interpreting facial expressions or voice tones. She just squealed cheerily.

"Can Tot read it?"

"It's my journal, Tot. No."

"But Tot needs to know everything about Nagi if she's going to marry him!"

"Look, you can't-"

Wait....

What'd she say?

MARRY ME?!

"Since when do you want to marry me?!" I yelled, jumping backwards and falling on to my bed.

"Tot is in love with Nagi! People in love get married," she said with a definitive nod. 

Okay, this was not a good thing....

"Look, Tot, you don't love me. I'm positive you don't."

"Yes, she does! Doesn't Nagi love Tot?" She put on a cutesy pout that had no effect on me whatsoever. I couldn't just say what I wanted ("No, you stupid bitch" followed by a quick push out of the window), so I had to think fast. If I screwed up the Schwarz-Schrient connection, Crawford would have my head. "Doesn't Nagi want to marry Tot?"

"Tot, look, it...Um...It wouldn't...It wouldn't be fair for me to marry you!" I blurted. She cocked her head to the side.

"Not fair? What does Nagi mean?"

Well, Naoe, you got yourself into this...

"Well, since...since we're assassins and all. I...I have too much blood on my hands. I'm not worthy of you."

....Jesus Christ, I can't believe I said that with a straight face. Fuck, I can't believe I said that, period. Ivy's soap operas are starting to get to me.

If possible, Tot's eyes got bigger and shinier.

"Nagi is so sweet, thinking of Tot that way! But she doesn't mind at all!" I don't think I'll ever get over what happened next.

She kissed me.

The bitch _kissed_ me.

Stuck her fucking tongue in my mouth and everything.

__

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to telekinetically rip her head off right then and there. I had one chance and one chance only.

_//Schuldig, get your ass in here NOW and help me!\\_

_//What's the matter?\\_

//GET IN HERE NOW!\\

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"What the....Oh, fuck! There will be no sex in this house unless I'm in on it, got it?!" Schuldig yelled. Tot glared at him. She hates Schuldig with a passion.

"Tot will go now, Nagi, since _some people_ will not be nice to her!" she said looking pointedly at Schuldig. The said German clutched at his heart.

"That hurts me, Tot. It really does." Tot thrust her rabbit in Schuldig's face. 

"Rabbi-chan hates you!" He promptly pulled it from her hands and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Well, good for your fucking rabbit. It can't talk anyway, you psycho. "Can, too!" Tot contradicted as she scooped up her precious "Rabbi-chan." Schuldig snorted.

"You're as crazy as Farfie. Maybe we'll lock you in his room for the night." 

That got her going.

"Good night, Nagi," she said and blew me a kiss. When the door was firmly shut, I proceeded to scrub my mouth out with my pillow.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled.

"Like I knew what was going on. I thought Weiß was attacking. I didn't know that it was _this_ serious." Schuldig grinned at me. "She wants your ass, chibi."

"No fucking kidding," I muttered. "What the hell am I supposed to do about her? She says that she loves me and that she wants to marry me!" The very thought of marrying Tot disgusted me. "I don't love her. Hell, I don't even like her!" I collapsed on to my bed. Schuldig sat in my computer chair.

"Why don't you just tell her that you don't like her?" I snorted.

"Are you kidding? Then she'll go whining to her psycho bitch partners. I'll have Hell, Schoen, and Neu on my ass, not to mention the whole part about Crawford kicking my ass for screwing up the Schwarz-Schrient alliance." Schuldig appeared to be thinking. "Got any advice?"

"I do actually," he replied thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Change your name and move to America." I glared at him.

"You're not helping."

"Come on, Crawford could teach you English! I hear the food's great over there."

"Shut up, Schuldig."He snickered and messed up my hair.

"I think I'll watch a little bit of T.V. It'll still be a few hours before I have to go pull Ivy's drunk ass out of a bar. Good luck, kid." He smirked and walked out. I sighed and walked over to my desk. For the last time that night, I removed my journal from its drawer.

*~*~*~*

_I can't believe this. Tot kissed me. That's definitely at the top of my "Things That Scare Me" list, assassin or not. It was the most disgusting moment of my life. Luckily, Schuldig managed to piss her off, and she left._

Nora thinks that I should at least try to like the girl. I tend to have a lot of Tot-centric conversations with Nora, considering that she's the only Schwarz member who will get within a ten foot radius of her. Tot gives Nora cute little messages to deliver to me. Nora only does it because she's so nice. I don't think that she likes Tot either. Hell, who does? Anyway...

I'm starting to get a little confused. People can see why I don't like Tot. She's loud, obnoxious, and annoying. But it's not just her. When I first started at school, a lot of the girls devoted their time attempting to talk to me. Apparantly, I had that "Oh, he's shy, let's get him out of the shell and let him show his inner beauty" shit going on. I didn't like any of the girls. Not one. Come to think of it, I've never had a crush on a girl. Never. All teenagers have a "Hey, maybe I'm gay" phase. The past year or so of my life have been that phase, and I think I came to a conclusion last week: I believe I am.

It's no big deal. Crawford and Schuldig are, too, so I don't have to worry about the whole parental rejection thing....not again, anyway. I figured that I'd just skip the whole denial thing that most people go through and face it. Homosexuality isn't something that you can just pick and choose. You're either straight or you aren't. Apparantly, I wasn't. Oh, gasp. How will I ever be able to live a normal life now? Amusing, isn't it? It's not like my sexual orientation is my biggest problem these days.

All right, I'm done writing. For real, this time. More tomorrow. Or maybe not. I'm just rebellious that way.

*~*~*~*

I'd been wanting to put that down on paper for awhile. It felt good to write it. Now I see why journals are so popular. You can say whatever you want about whoever you want, and if you keep it well-hidden, nobody has to know.

I considered telling Ivy about my little revelation before remembering that she was out getting drunk. Her and her alcohol. She's almost as bad as Schu. I glanced at the clock, which informed me that it was 2:13. I suddenly felt exhausted. With a yawn, I crawled into bed, not bothering to get undressed. My epiphany could wait until morning to be told.

****

OWARI

This is an interesting change. Writing angst, I mean. I don't think it's half bad though, considering that I'm used to writing insanity like TCMUWOSCAFC. I'm trying to keep it light on the angst and add some humor in there. Have you figured out who Nagi's online buddy is? Probably so. If not, it'll become a lot more obvious later. Please review! Pleeeeease? *big chibi eyes*

__


	3. Day 2: Mission Time

Hi, everybody! Sita-chan here with the next chapter of Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic. Nagi's been smacking my skull with a hammer and yelling at me to write him, so I am. ^-^ Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimers: Sita-chan doesn't own any of the Weiß Kreuz characters. They are the property of Koyasu Takehito. She does, however, own Ivy Mercoda. Nora is owned by her good buddy/partner in crime, Fae-chan.

Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai/slash/whatever you wanna call it, language, OOC-ness, erm....teenage angst. Is that a warning? It should be. ^-^;;; Two OCs, but they're not the annoying kind. At least I don't think they are...Give me feedback on them! If you hate them, I'll kill them off or something.

Note: I don't know if everyone's heard, but the 2nd season of Weiß (Gluhen) is going to happen! This is good and bad. Good because it's more Weiß! Bad because....Well, check out the new character designs. *sobs* Poor Yo-tan...Here's the link:

http://www.koyasutakehito.com/weiss/index.html 

__

blah= thought

__

//blah\\= Schu's telepathy

*~*~*~*_ blah _*~*~*~*= something in Nagi's journal

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/19

My first day back at school. Hooray. How will I ever contain my excitement? Things have been pretty uneventful. I got through the whole day without being harassed once. Things will probably change after school, though. Don't have any time to write now. The teacher's getting pissed.

*~*~*~*

I quickly closed my journal and shoved it back into my bag. Sure enough, the said teacher was looking down her nose at me like I was some kind of bug. I didn't know her name, and I really didn't care what it was. She taught history and seemed to hate me. That's all I knew.

"Naoe, perhaps _you_ would care to answer the question," she said with a smug sort of superiority. Like she knew that I didn't know. She was, unfortunately, right. Shit, I didn't even know what the damn question was. Before I could be humiliated in front of a large group of teenagers who already hated me, the bell rang. The teacher looked disappointed. Ha, bitch! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it! I quickly jammed the rest of my books into my bag and started off down the hallway before the stupid bitch could stop me. I stopped off at my locker.

"Hey, Naoe," a gruff voice lacking intelligence grunted. I turned around to face Hiro Sayashi, the star of the track team. Extremely popular, good-looking, and a complete idiot. Two of his equally stupid lackeys stood behind him. "How was your summer?"

"Better than being here with you," I muttered as I shoved some of my books into my locker.

"What was that?"

"It was fine." The oaf and his lackeys started to laugh. I don't know why they found that funny. Hey, they're morons. Little things amuse them. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to have a chat with you, Naoe," Sayashi said with a big, moronic grin matched only by the bigger, more moronic grins on his lapdogs. I decided to play their game. I knew it was a mistake, but I did it anyway. I mirrored their idiotic grins.

"Gee, guys, I don't know if we can. I use big words, you know."

They lost their smiles pretty damn quick.

"You're pissing me off, Naoe," Sayashi snarled.

"And this is new how?" I questioned. "I piss you off because I'm smarter than you. You piss me off because you're a brainless moron and an all-around waste of oxygen." I cocked my head to the side as I watched the bimbo's face turn red. "Did you get all of the words in that sentence? Some of them were longer than four letters, so I'm not sure if you understood them."

Bingo. That was the clincher.

Sayashi threw himself at me and proceeded to bash my head into my locker. By the way that it was bleeding, I deduced that the back of my head was not amused. Somehow, I managed to get his hands off of my neck and kick him in the face. He fell on the ground, howling like a mangy cat. Ha, ha. His nose was bleeding. 

Now _that_ was amusing.

"Don't just stand there! Beat his face in!" Sayashi screamed. The mindless lackeys stepped forward. One threw a punch at me, but he just happened to miss. The other just happened to slip and fall. And, to top it all off, the principal just happened to walk down the hall.

"The first day back and you three are already on a rampage! In my office, _now_!" He grabbed the two minions and dragged them away. Sayashi glared daggers at me before following. Guess I was lucky.

Unless....

I glanced across the hall. Sure enough, Nora was leaning calmly against the lockers. She walked over to me, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." 

"You figured it out?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm never that lucky." We walked down the stairs and out into the sunlight. I headed towards the annoying yellow school bus.

"Hey, Nagi!" Nora called. I turned around. She gestured to a gorgeous black Porsche. "Need a ride?" 

My jaw must have scraped the ground.

"Nora, where the hell did you get that thing?" She smiled cheerfully.

"I won it in a contest."

Figures. I examined the car further. Silver flames painted on the sides, leather seats, and a sound system that could blow out your eardrums. With a cheerfulness quite unlike me, I leaped into the passenger seat, and we drove off towards home.

*****

"We're home!" Nora called. I threw my bag onto the sofa and headed into the kitchen to grab some water. 

"Mission tonight," I heard Crawford say from the living room. I gulped down my water, headed into the living room, and plopped down on the floor next to Ivy. I briefly glanced at my teammates. Schuldig was leaning against the wall and drinking a bottle of sake. Nora sat on the sofa, doodling in her trig notebook. Farfarello had seated himself next to her and was alternating between jabbing himself with a pin and glancing at Nora's drawings. Ivy sat on the floor, using a towel to stop Farf's blood from staining Crawford's precious white leather couch or his beautiful floor. Our fearless leader stood in front of us and polished his glasses. 

"What's the deal, Crawford?" Schuldig asked. 

"We think that this is the big one," he replied.

"The big one?" I echoed. Crawford nodded.

"Weiß is making a big move tonight. They're going to attempt to kill off at least one member of Schrient," he said. "Once Schrient is gone, we're next." He paused for a few seconds. Maybe he was waiting for some kind of dramatic, ominous chill to run up our spines. Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

"Did you have a vision or something?" Ivy asked as she attempted to mop the blood from one of Farfie's particularly nasty cuts off of the floor before it stained. Crawford shook his head.

"Schrient intelligence."

"That's an oxymoron," Schuldig muttered. Crawford ignored him.

"Neu spied on them."

"Where do we fit into all of this?" Nora asked.

"We'll meet Schrient at seven o'clock at their headquarters-"

"The fancy-ass mansion," Schuldig chimed in with a snicker.

"-and conceal ourselves somewhere within. Then, we will do what is necessary to stop Weiß." Crawford has a tendency to act like Schuldig's stupid, sarcastic comments never happened.

"So basically, we hide in the stupid bitches' mansion and kill some kitties," Ivy said nonchalantly. Leave it to Ivy to sum it up. Crawford's eyes narrowed.

"They're not stupid bitches, Mercoda. They're-"

"They're _really_ stupid bitches," Schuldig broke in. Crawford gritted his teeth.

"Look. It's almost four. You've got two and a half hours before we need to leave. Don't destroy anything or kill anyone until then." He looked pointedly at Farfarello before heading to his room. Nora immediately claimed the sofa and settled down to do her homework. Farfie went back to his room. I don't know what he was doing. Cutting himself? Burning a cross? Polishing his knives? The possibilities were endless. Schuldig and Ivy trudged off to their respective rooms to do what they did best: sleep. I did what I usually do before a mission. I went to my room, laid face-down on my bed, and blared Dir en Grey as loud as my stereo permitted me to. I'm not sure how long I just sat there like a worn-out stuffed animal. Someone knocked on my door somewhere in the middle of "Psycho."

"Come in," I called, my voice muffled by my pillow. The door opened.

"Hey, kid! How's my favorite assassin?" Ivy. Of course. Ivy's the only person who would dare enter my room cheerfully, especially when Dir en Grey is blaring. I reluctantly picked my face up. Ivy had turned off the music and turned on the light. Ugh. Bad, evil light. Light sucks when your pupils are the size of watermelons.

"What time is it?" I grumbled. Ivy checked her watch.

"'Bout five-thirty."

"We don't have to leave for an hour. Why are you in my room?" I wasn't trying to be pissy. It was just weird, since Ivy's usually sleeping at this time. She put on a big grin and hugged me around the neck.

"Can't I come see my favorite teenager who I love so very much and is my best friend in the whole world?" Ivy's never that happy. Never.

"What do you need?" I asked, not convinced. She dropped the act.

"You have to shave your head."

I stared blankly at her.

"I'm not comprehending this."

"All right, here's the deal. I made a little wager with Schuldig and I lost, so you have to shave your head." This was making _so_ much sense.

"What the hell do I have to do with your bet?!"

"Nothing, actually. But will you do this for me, please?"

"No!"

"But if you don't, I'll have to give up my strawberry pocky!" I could see why she was so desperate. Ivy's very protective of her pocky. 

"What made you bet your pocky stash?"

"I thought I couldn't lose! And if I won, Schu would have to dress up like Lena Inverse and run down the street singing 'It's Just Love!' How could I pass that up?" I've got to admit, Schuldig as Lena Inverse was very amusing. 

"What was the bet?" Ivy didn't say anything, which is becoming a rare occurrence. "Tell me the bet, Ivy." She muttered something. "What?"

"...Crawford....didn't....drawer."

"I can't hear you."

"I bet Schuldig that Crawford didn't have a dildo in his drawer, all right?!" she yelled. 

"You should know better than to bet against Sch-"

It hit me.

"So if you _lost_...." My mind was having trouble grasping this. "Crawford has a dildo in his drawer?" Ivy had turned bright red.

"Yeah. We checked."

"That is the most disturbing thing that I've ever heard," I said slowly. "But I'm not shaving my head." Ivy sighed and left to relinquish her precious pocky to our resident German telepath. Thoroughly disturbed, I whipped out my journal.

*~*~*~*

__

Some day, when I'm old and shriveled (if I live that long), I'm going to look back on this day and laugh. Crawford has a dildo. Dear God. I think that I could have gone my entire life without knowing that little tidbit. However, thanks to Ivy, I'm well aware of this. What's more, she was trying to get me to shave my head so she could keep her pocky. I wish she would have won for two reasons. One, it would mean that Crawford didn't _have a dildo in his drawer, which would have allowed me to keep the final shreds of sanity which were recently dashed to pieces. Two, it would have been funny as all hell to see Schuldig dress up like Lena Inverse. Oh, one more reason. It's a lot harder to steal pocky from Schuldig._

It's mission time. Hooray. I'll write more later, if I'm still alive.

*~*~*~*

I locked my journal in its special little drawer and began to charge my laptop. I changed into my normal mission clothes which consisted of a black shirt and black pants. It's tough to see me with them on. Also, dried blood tends to blend with black rather nicely which makes it harder to see. I trudged into the hallway where everyone else was getting ready. Nora bustled past me carrying a bloody straightjacket.

"Nagi, go unhook Farf for me while I try to get the blood out of this," she said quickly. I sighed and headed to Farfie's room. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling by his ankles without his straightjacket. He had somehow gotten ahold of one of his knives and was calmly slicing some sort of pattern into his fingers.

"I thought you were going to stop doing that," I said as I sat on the floor and began to telekinetically unhook the straps around his feet.

"What Nora doesn't know won't hurt her," he replied without taking his eyes from his bloody fingers. I raised an eyebrow. That was an unusually sane response from Farf. I finished unhooking the straps and lowered him to the floor. He proceeded to collapse onto his bed and continue his sadistic little drawing.

"Get dressed, Farfarello," I said. "We've got to leave in half an hour." He ignored me. "Come on, Farf. Don't make me get Schuldig in here." His eye shifted towards me. That guy can creep me out sometimes. For a minute, I thought he was going to launch himself at me and cut off my tongue or something. But he just put his knife down and headed towards his closet.

"I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

"It'll take you fifteen minutes to get dressed?"

"God hasn't suffered enough today." He leered at me for a few seconds. Then, he smiled a very scary, psychotic smile. "Want to help me hurt God?" I got a bit paler.

"No thanks, Farf. I need all my blood because....If my blood comes out, God'll use it to....save starving orphans!" I blurted out. Farfie looked a bit disappointed, but brightened.

"Nagi is killing orphans. That hurts God quite a lot. I approve." He grinned at me again before jabbing his knife into his palm. I shuddered and left the room. Crawford was banging on Ivy's door.

"Mercoda! Get up now!" The door opened and a very sleepy, disheveled Ivy appeared.

"I'm ready," she muttered.

"You can't wear that!" Brad yelled, gesturing to her professional-looking blouse and skirt. "How the hell are you going to run?!" Ivy glared at him.

"Fine then, you...you...." She scanned her mind for a good insult. "You guy with a dildo!" She proceeded to slam the door in his face.

Oh, look. Crawford's face is doing an impression of a rainbow. There's red....and blue....a kind of pale green....Wow, I didn't know someone's face could turn that particular shade of purple.

Our somewhat mortified leader stomped down the hall and nearly rammed into Schuldig. The said telepath raised an eyebrow as he buttoned his green blazer.

"What's up with him?" I snickered.

"Ivy let on that she knows about his little friend." Schuldig grinned widely. 

"Maybe that's why Brad is so pissed off all the time. He leaves it in his ass and forgets about it."

"So we're nixing the dead-raccoon-in-the-ass story?"

"Nah. Maybe the raccoon died from being impaled by the dildo." I nearly pissed myself laughing, which is saying something coming from me. Ivy exited her room a few seconds later dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt and dark red pants.

"I heard that," she said with a smirk. "I don't suppose you'd want to dress up like Lena Inverse anyway."

"Not on your life."

"Damn. Oh well, it was worth a try." Nora walked into the hallway wearing her blue shirt and black pants.

"Are we ready?" she questioned with a smile. Crawford appeared and herded us all into the living room, glaring at Schuldig and Ivy the entire time.

"Where's Farf?" he barked. I glanced at my watch.

"According to my watch, he's got about three more minutes of God-hurting," I said with a little smirk that I just _knew_ would piss Crawford off further. Schuldig would be proud. Crawford sighed in exasperation and stormed off to Farfarello's room.

"Guys, make sure that you have everything you need," Nora said solemnly. "The last thing we need is to be out of bullets or something." I checked my laptop. It was fully charged. Schuldig shoved more ammo into his blazer pocket.

"Let me go get the Walrus," Ivy said and headed off to her closet. She returned wearing a long, leather coat.

The Walrus is Ivy's pride and joy. It used to be a normal coat, but she installed all these pockets and holsters on the inside for holding extra guns and more ammunition and knives and grenades and all kinds of shit. We call it the Walrus for a reason. When she first got it, she filled up all of the pockets with stuff. When she came out, it was so bulky that she vaguely resembled a walrus. Therefore, the coat was christened the Walrus. Ivy hangs the Walrus on a tree or a coat rack or something, and we take extra guns and crap as we need them. It's really useful.

"What do we have in it today?" Schuldig said, raising his voice in order to be heard over Crawford and the noise he was making by attempting to get Farfarello to stop hurting God. Ivy pulled the Walrus open.

"Let's see....We've got four extra guns, three pockets full of bullets, six knives, two smoke bombs, and a grenade. Is that enough?" Nora nodded.

"It should be." Crawford returned with Farf in tow, the said Irishman attempting to hook the bondage strap between his legs as he walked.

"All right, Schwarz," Crawford said authoritatively. "The mission is about to commence. I hope that we all return safely." He launched into a long, boring speech about the importance of teamwork and working together and crap. Schuldig took the opportunity to project amusing thoughts into everyone's head.

_//I actually hope that you all die. That way I can be alone in this nice apartment, and I can have some quality time with my dildo.\\_

Ivy burst out laughing, and Farf and I snickered. Nora was trying her best not to laugh.

Crawford stared at us, then went on.

"There is no Schwarz if we don't work together..."

_//And there is no sexual relief for me without a dildo, because, damn, I'm such an ass, who'd want to do me?\\_

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Crawford finally understood that nobody was listening.

"Everyone get in your respective cars. We'll meet at Schrient's headquarters," he said gruffly. I grabbed my laptop and followed Ivy towards her dark blue Mustang, still snickering under my breath.

*****

I gazed out of the window as the two of us drove along. Ivy clicked the buttons on her CD player.

"There we go," she said with a grin. A gospel-like choir suddenly began singing.

"What the hell is this?" I asked skeptically.

"Just listen," she replied. After a minute or so of the gospel crap, an electric guitar broke in. Someone began singing in English.

"I like it," I said, surprised at myself. Normally, I don't like anything that isn't J-metal or something that involves people screaming very loudly into a microphone. Ivy grinned and began to sing along.

"Asked myself what it's all for," she sang. "You know the funny thing about it? I couldn't answer. No, I couldn't answer." I saw Nora's black Porsche pass us up. Farf had left a bloody handprint on the window.

Whenever we have a particularly dangerous mission, we split up and take three cars, I don't know why. I think it's in case one of them blows up or something. Crawford and Schuldig go together for the sole reason that nobody else wants to be in a car with Crawford. Farf refuses to ride with anyone besides Nora, which leaves me and Ivy together. 

The gospel/electric guitar song ended and was preceded by a bouncy techno tune.

"Nora said that some guys tried to beat you up today," Ivy said suddenly. I looked at her.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly a rare occurrence." She looked solemn all of a sudden.

"That's what's worrying me."

"Come on, Ivy. It's nothing that I can't handle." She didn't say anything. 

"I know that you _think_ that you know what you're doing. But, Nagi, you're still a kid. Plus, it's not like you can use your telekinesis on these idiots." I sighed.

"Quit worrying about me, _Mom_," I said with a small smile. "If I can handle Schrient, I can handle a couple of jerks at school." She shuddered at the mention of Schrient.

"I can't believe we have to work with them," she muttered. "They're not _all_ bad. I mean, I'm fine with Hell! I really am! It's the other three that I have a problem with."

Ivy hates Schoen because she's annoyingly conceited, Neu because Ivy thinks she has this "I'm better than you" air about her, and Tot because....Well, do you really need a reason?

We pulled into the gravel driveway next to Nora's Porsche. Schuldig and Crawford hadn't arrived yet. We walked around the side of the house to the third window and tapped on it five times. Three taps answered us. That was the code to go to the front door, which we did. It opened revealing the woman with dark blue hair and glasses standing behind it. Hell smiled at us.

"Hello, Nagi. Ivy," she said. Ivy smiled back. I settled for looking not quite as pissed off as I normally do. "Farfarello and Nora are inside already." We followed the leader of Schrient through a big-ass hallway filled with expensive paintings and sculptures. We entered into their large, expensive living room where an amusing sight greeted us.

Farf was zipping around the room hitting paintings and sculptures and leaving bloody handprints on all of them. Nora and Schoen were chasing him. Neu was standing in the corner being antisocial, and the stupidest of the stupid bitches was having an involved conversation with her rabbit.

"God dammit, Farfarello, quit it!" Schoen yelled. 

"Please, Farfie?" Nora asked in a much nicer tone.

"Defacing expensive artwork hurts God!"

"Stop it, Farfarello," the familiar voice of a certain American with shiny glasses ordered. Farf looked a little disappointed. He slammed one more bloody handprint on a painting of some old guy and sat on the floor. Tot finally looked up.

"NAAAAAGIIIIIII!" she shrieked and bolted towards me. Ivy smoothly stuck out her foot, and Tot proceeded to fall flat on her face. Schuldig grinned.

_//And the score is: Schwarz, ten million. Tot, zero.\\_ Tot picked herself up and glared in Ivy's general direction.

"All right, everyone," Crawford said. "Weiß should be here soon."

"We've got everything planned out," Hell said. "Schuldig, there's a large amount of space behind the curtains with eyeholes cut in them. You can hide behind there and watch for Weiß. When you see them, you can telepathically give the signal to attack. Good?" Schuldig nodded.

"That's good."

"Crawford, we thought that you could hide in the closet." Crawford nodded. "Ivy, there's a secret passage behind the fireplace that you can get to by pulling the poker towards you. You can take that." Ivy hung the Walrus on a coat rack, pulled the poker, and descended into a passageway. Hell looked at me. "Nagi, do you think that you can float yourself to the chandelier?" She pointed up at the enormous chandelier that was attached to the high ceiling.

"I think so." It takes a lot of energy to float myself, especially that high. I squinted my eyes and picked myself up. Somehow, I managed to seat myself inside of the huge chandelier.

"I wanna go up there with Nagi!" Tot pouted.

"It can't hold you," Hell explained.

"I WANNA GO WITH NAGI!"

"Oh, stop whining!" Schuldig snapped from behind the curtain. I snickered.

"Nora, can you fit under the couch?"

"No problem!"

"And Farf....Well, we weren't planing on hiding him. We figured that he could just stand in the corner and then attack."

"That's good," Crawford said. I watched him walk towards the closet.

"Is everyone ready?" Hell called. A series of affirmatives followed. I fought to keep my disgust to a minimum as Tot winked up at me and blew me a kiss. Dammit, take a hint!

A few minutes passed. I was starting to get bored, not to mention the fact that I was sitting on my laptop. Quite suddenly, "Du Hast" began playing in my head. I raised an eyebrow.

_//Schuldig, could you _not_ telepathically project Rammstein to everyone within a ten mile radius?\\_

//Eh, you're no fun....THEY'RE HERE!\\

//Really?!\\ A mental snicker followed.

_//Nah, I'm shitting you, chibi.\\_

_//Not funny.\\_ There was a pause.

_//Nagi, they're here!\\_

//I'm not falling for that again.\\

//I'm serious this time! Let's go, guys!\\ If I had had any doubts before, they disappeared when Abyssinian crashed through the window. Siberian dove in through another window, Balinese broke open the side door, and Bombay dropped in through the skylight. I looked down at Schrient and my teammates. Hell had launched herself at Abyssinian and was stabbing him in the chest with those handle-less scissors that she has. Nora led Siberian past the fireplace, and Ivy jumped out at him. Farf was throwing random knives at random people. He might have been aiming for Tot. His knives tended to follow her. Schuldig was holding Balinese down while Neu punched him in the face. Tot was stabbing at Bombay with her umbrella. We were winning! Bitchin'. I jumped down from the chandelier and kicked Bombay's legs out from under him. He hit his head on the floor, and I guess that knocked him out. Crawford was just standing in the back, watching us.

"Crawford!" I yelled and pointed at Bombay. Crawford grinned. I found that scary.

"Take him with you!"

"A hostage?"

"Why the hell not?" I shrugged and hopped out the window with Bombay floating behind me.

"OMI!" I heard one of them yell. Was that Bombay's name? Eh, who cares? I telekinetically tied Bombay using some spare rope that I found in Ivy's car. Then, I floated him into the backseat and locked the door. I sprinted back into the room where I found that the balance had drastically changed. Schoen and Tot were knocked out cold and lying on the floor. Hell's right arm was apparantly broken. She was backing herself into a corner and half-heartedly slashing at Abyssinian with her left hand. Nora was attempting to distract Siberian from clawing the crap out of Schuldig. Farf had completely lost interest and was seated calmly on the floor with one of his knives. Neu tugged at his arm, attempting to get him back into the fight. Balinese had wrapped his wire around Ivy's neck and was using her to shield himself from Crawford who was aiming his gun at him.

This was not a good thing.

I focused and slipped the wire off of Ivy's neck. She fell on the ground, choking. Nora finally raced to the Walrus, yanked a knife out of it, and plunged it into Siberian's back. He fell back off of Schuldig, flailing frantically as he groped to get the knife out. Schuldig jumped up and side-swiped Siberian. He fell on to his back, lodging the knife in deeper. Abyssinian left Hell to help his wounded comrade, and Crawford took the opportunity to shoot Balinese in the arm. The said Weiß member staggered but kept up. Crawford shot him four more times before he finally passed out. Abyssinian and Siberian looked at each other, nodded, and headed for the window.

"They're getting away!" Nora yelled.

"It doesn't matter," Crawford said. "We've got two of them anyway." He looked around at everyone. Schoen and Tot were still out cold, and Hell had a broken arm. Neu seemed to be the best off out of the Schrient members, getting away with only a few scratches and bruises. Schuldig had several sets of deep gash marks in his chest from Siberian. Ivy's throat was bleeding in several places from Balinese's wire. Nora and Farfarello made it through in basically the same condition as Neu. I was perfectly fine, as was Crawford himself. "Is anyone going to die?"

"We're all right," Schuldig muttered. Nora immediately began poking around in the gashes on his chest. I helped Ivy up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Is he?" she replied, gazing in Balinese's direction. I sighed.

"Crawford shot him five times."

"FIVE TIMES?!"

"Ivy, he almost killed you!"

"I don't care." I shook my head. She's never going to learn.

"Nagi, put Balinese in there with Bombay. Maybe we'll be able to get some information out of them," Crawford said. I began to float Balinese outside. Great. We now had to hide two currently unconscious (though not for long) Weiß members in our apartment, one of which I knew Ivy would constantly try to let go.

This was not going to be easy.

****

OWARI

For everyone's knowledge, the song that Ivy is singing is "Blue" from Cowboy Bebop, and the second song is "Cats on Mars." ^-^ I usually don't like writing fight scenes, but I think that this one turned out all right. Things are going to get a lot worse for our dear little Nagi later. Did I mention that I'm huge on Schwarz tai Weiß pairings? *big grin* I wasn't originally going to make this a NagixOmi fic, buuuuuut....I might just have to. ^-^;;; Please don't forget to review! It makes me so happy when people like my stuff! *grovels at her readers' feet*


	4. Day 3: Interrogation

Hiya, everyone! This, of course, is Sita-chan. Welcome to the next installment in the Wonderful World of Nagi, AKA Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic! ^-^ Things have been pretty boring lately, buuuuut, it's about to liven up! Have I mentioned how much I looooove Schwarz tai Weiß? *evil grin* And I wanna give mega-thanks to everybody who reviewed: Koyuki Aode, Farfarello's Shadow, Spazoid, my good buddy Yoko-chan, DD, Amiryn (P.S: SchuxYouji? My favorite! ^-^), Rikkali, Romilly McAran, Pink Bunny, and Snickerdoodle (awesome name, by the way!). Keep 'em coming, guys! Pretty please?

Disclaimers: Sita-chan doesn't own Nagi or any of the characters from Weiß Kreuz. She does, however, own Ivy. Nora is the property of her partner in crime, Fae-chan. Please don't sue her. She's po'.

Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai/slash/whatever you wanna call it, OOC-ness, teenage angst

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/20

Things are so unbelievably fucked up. Bombay woke up in the trunk when we were bringing him and Balinese back to the apartment. He tried to stab his way out, but he couldn't get through. Farf and Schuldig had to drag him into the apartment, kicking and screaming. Balinese was still unconscious, so I just brought him in. Not like that was any easier. Ivy walked right behind me the whole damn time. Every two seconds, I'd hear crap like, "He's too close to the wall!" "You're dipping him to the left!" "Hold him straight, Nagi!" Her little obsession is royally pissing me off. And it's not just me any more. It's everyone. Anyway, we locked the two of them in our secret room. That sounds like something out of a bad movie. "Come, minions, to the secret lair!" It's not really a secret. It's just that the door of it is in Farf's room, and nobody in their right mind would bother Farfarello. We've been taking turns watching them. Bombay screamed his head off for awhile, then stopped when he realized that the walls were soundproof. Balinese woke up this morning. He was surprisingly civil. Nora cleaned him up and managed to fish the bullets out. We haven't actually interrogated them yet. That happens tonight at eight, which is in approximately....ah, eleven minutes. I'll write more later.

*~*~*~*

I shut my journal and locked it in its little drawer. Then, I walked into Farfie's room. Luckily, he wasn't there. Probably putting tomatoes in the blender again. I opened the door and walked down the long, steel hallway, passing up Balinese's door and entering Bombay's.

He was sitting on floor with his arms chained to the wall. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Bombay's a strange one. When anyone else walks in, he glares and yells about how evil goes to hell. Or something along those lines. When I walk in, it's always the same. "Hey." Like we're friends almost. I like him. If we weren't trying to kill each other, I wouldn't mind being friends. I plunked my ass on a chair against the wall.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" he asked after a long pause.

"I don't think so. Not right now anyway." He looked at me funny for a few minutes. Like he'd never seen me before. Or like he was finally seeing something that had been there the whole time, but he hadn't noticed.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow. Well, it was an odd question. When someone's holding you hostage, you don't make small talk with them.

"Why do you care?" He shrugged.

"I feel like I can trust you. I don't know why." He looked at me. "Can I trust you?"

"We're trying to kill you." He smiled a bit.

"That's not the question." I don't know why I said what I said next.

"You can trust me." Why the HELL did I say that?! He nodded.

"That's what I thought. So what's your name?" I paused. I could walk out of the room right now and not worry about this. I could go mooch pocky off of Schuldig and try to pretend that I was normal.

I _could_...

"Nagi." He smiled at me.

"I'm Omi." 

Great, job, Nagi. Now you're on personal terms with the enemy. Congratulations, you've fucked things up further. The door opened and Nora stuck her head inside. 

"It's time for a meeting," she said quietly. I glanced back at Bom- Omi. He was staring at the floor. I looked at him for a few seconds longer, then got up and followed Nora outside. Everyone had gathered in Farfarello's room.

"All right," Crawford began solemnly. "We're planning on interrogating Bombay tonight."

"Why not the other one?" Nora asked, puzzled.

"Head trauma," Schuldig said quickly. "He's suffered massive head trauma, and he can't mentally handle an interrogation tonight." Everyone accepted this and turned back to Crawford. Except me, of course. I've known Schuldig the longest out of anyone in the group besides Crawford, so I've learned a few things. For one, he's an incredible liar. But when he lies, his ears tend to turn red. It's hard to see because of his hair, but it happens. And guess what color good old Schu's ears were? You guessed it. Something was going on. I wasn't sure what, but _something_ was happening.

"Farfarello and Mercoda will take care of the interrogation. The rest of us will take turns guarding Balinese." Crawford glanced at me, temporarily blinding me with the glare from his glasses. "Nagi, I want you to keep an eye on them in case they get out of control." I nodded. "Nora, take the first shift with Balinese." Every time we finish up one of these little conferences, I can't help but feel like we should put our hands in the middle and yell, "Break!" like one of those American football teams. 

Crawford went off to do whatever it is that Crawford does. Schuldig went to sleep on the sofa. The rest of us headed back through the "secret" door. I walked with Ivy and Farfarello to Omi's room while Nora veered off and entered Balinese's.

He was in pretty much the same position that he was in before. He looked up and glared at Ivy and Farf. I kept to the shadows. It was probably better that he didn't know that I was there. Just in case he went nuts.

"How are you feeling?" Ivy asked. He ignored her. "Look, kid, can you please just cooperate? We don't want to have to hurt you."

"_I_ do."

"Shut up, Farf. Tell us everything you can about Weiß." Omi glared at her. Then, he muttered something that I couldn't hear. Whatever he said pissed Ivy off. Greatly. And that is NOT something that you want to do. She gritted her teeth. "I wasn't going to do this." She sat herself on the floor directly in front of him. "What are you afraid of, Bombay?" No answer, of course. "I guess that I'll have to see for myself." She stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes started to turn that creepy silver-grey color that they tend to turn when she probes someone's mind. "....Interesting...." Quite suddenly, like they all do, Omi began to scream.

"OUKA! I'M SORRY!" That's all that I understood coherently. I never exactly knew what kind of connection he had had to Reiji's daughter. It must have been a strong one to make him sob like that. I looked over at Farfarello. He was standing in the corner staring at Ivy and Omi with a crooked smile on his face. Ivy finally stood up. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I hate this," she whispered so that only I could hear. "I fucking hate this."

"I'm leaving," I muttered. She nodded, and I walked out the door, his screams still echoing in my mind. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I crept into Balinese's room. He was sitting in a wooden chair with his arms tied behind him. Nora was sitting on the floor, doodling. I slipped silently into the shadows, carefully keeping myself hidden from both of them.

"Did I get all of the bullets out?" Nora asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Are they healing okay?" Balinese nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "How'd you get involved in assassination? You're just a kid."

"So is Bombay," she replied with a shrug.

"True."

"I'm not even the youngest."

"No?"

"No. The youngest is fifteen."

"That's crazy!"

"Not at all. He's just as efficient as the rest of us." The door opened suddenly, and Schuldig walked in. I quickly constructed some mental barriers to keep myself hidden. I don't know why I did it. I had some kind of weird tickling feeling that said that I needed to be hidden in the room. Something strange was going on, and I planned to figure out what it was.

"It's my shift," he said simply. Nora cocked her head to the side.

"Already?" Schuldig shrugged.

"That's our fearless leader for you." She gathered her stuff, nodded politely to Balinese, and walked outside. I watched Schuldig closely. His ears were slightly red again, and he was glancing at Nora through the corner of his eyes. When the door shut totally, he placed his ear against the door for a few seconds, then nodded. "She's gone," he muttered. 

"She's a good kid. Better than the crazy guy with the scars." Schuldig turned to Balinese and smiled. I think that's when I realized that something was drastically wrong. Schuldig doesn't smile. He smirks. He only smiles if he's drunk or if he's made Ivy and/or Crawford look like idiots. 

If I didn't realize it then, I definitely realized something was wrong when Schuldig calmly unlocked Balinese and proceeded to shove his tongue down his throat.

****

OWARI

Sorry that this part's so short, guys. I was going to make in longer, but this seemed like such a PERFECT place to end it. *sweatdrop* Want the next part? Huhuhuh? Know what makes the next part come faster? Yup, you guessed it! REVIEWS! PLEASE keep reviewing, guys. *begs*


	5. Day 4: There's Something About Nora

Yaaaaay! Next part of ROATT! Both of my stories have such cool initials! First TCMUWOSCAFC and now ROATT! *giggles like a moron* Anyway, this chapter is gonna have Nora's story. You're going to be hearing a LOT more from Nora from now on. ^-^ Anyway, to everyone who's been reviewing, ARIGATO! *bows* Tell your family! Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! Just pleeeeeease review! *grovels yet again*

Disclaimers: Sita-chan doesn't own any of the Weiß Kreuz characters. She does, however, own Ivy. Nora is the property of her good buddy and partner in crime, Fae-chan. Please don't sue either one of them as they are as broke as Farfie is crazy. Did that make sense? Eh, who cares?

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC-ness, OC's, angst

Brain....not....comprehending.

I don't know how long I just sort of sat there and stared at the two of them making out. It was official. My life couldn't get any crazier.

I was a sixteen-year-old, homosexual assassin with telekinesis who was currently watching his friend/partner make out with the guy that his team was trying to kill. 

In your face, normality!

I kind of shut my eyes and sat there for a few minutes. I hoped that they would eventually get so distracted that I could sneak out. Then, the moaning started. Shit...I _really_ didn't want to see what they were doing.

Not looking....Not looking....Not looking...

I looked.

I stared.

I stared some more.

Both of them had lost their shirts somewhere along the road, and Schuldig had his hand down Balinese's pants. I did _not_ want to see this, but apparantly, my body did. Damn you, teenage hormones! Damn you, raging, somewhat painful, erection!

Well, I could at least have some fun with this.

_//Oooooh, Schuldig's being baaaaaaad.\\_ I thought at him. He stopped dead.

_//Nagi?!\\_

//Sure enough. I think this classifies as fraternizing with the enemy.\\ I stepped out of the shadows, folding my arms and putting a Crawford-esque glare on my face. I can do a dead-on Brad impression when I need to. Schuldig and Balinese stared at me with identical shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh, fuck," they stated in unison.

*****

Once I tied Balinese back to his chair, I dragged Schuldig into the living room. Farfarello was sitting on the sofa carving something into the end table.

"Farf, go stay with Nora," I ordered. Farfarello looked at me for a few seconds with a generally surprised look in his eye. Then he shrugged and got up.

"Whatever you say, mini-Brad," he muttered and headed to his room.

"He's sane today," Schuldig commented. I glared at him.

"We're not talking about Farf. We're talking about Balinese." Schuldig looked at the floor. "What's going on?"

"How is this any of your business?"

"It's my business if it screws up Schwarz."

"This isn't screwing up Schwarz!"

"Yes, it _is_!" I yelled, exasperated. Shit, how could he NOT see that this was going to end in disaster?! "Why do you think we're always telling Ivy that-"

I stopped dead.

Oh, God...How was Ivy going to react?

"She doesn't have to know," Schuldig offered. 

"You know how much she likes him," I said accusingly.

"Nagi, I-"

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded. "He's barely been here a day, but you guys looked a bit too cozy to have just been seeing each other for a day." He mumbled something. "What?"

"Five months..."

"FIVE MONTHS?!" I exploded. "So we're trying to kill him, and you're fucking him behind our backs?!" Schuldig looked generally hurt.

"Nagi, stop yelling and listen to me." I took a deep breath. Okay, I wasn't going to kill him. Still, he'd better have a damn good explanation. "Do you know how rare it is for me to be with anyone for more than a week?" 

That caught me off guard. As I thought about it, I realized that it was very rare. Then it dawned on me. In the four years that I've known Schuldig, he's _never_ been with anyone more than a week. I stared at him for a few seconds, and he smiled a little bit. It was a drastic change from the slightly evil smirk that I was used to, but it wasn't the cheerful smile that I had witnessed earlier in the room with Balinese. It was a sad smile.

"You really like the guy, don't you?"

"Ding, ding. Tell the kid what he's won." Schuldig's half-hearted attempt at humor made me feel even more like a moron.

"Schu, I...." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Schuldig never really liked any of the people that he slept with. They were all just stupid flings. Schu had finally found someone that he really liked. Great. Only problem is, we were trying to kill the guy. 

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked quietly. I thought for a minute. I could do it. I probably should. I decided to answer with a question.

"How does he feel about you?" Schuldig shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just read-" 

"No," he said. "I can't do that to him. He'd never trust me again." Schuldig looked at me. The spark in his eyes that always shone through had been dimmed. "You're going to tell them, aren't you?" I smirked down at him.

"Tell them what? I didn't see anything." Schuldig stared at me in disbelief. Then he grinned widely and hugged me.

"I will _never_ call you 'chibi' again." I let a full-blown smile out and pushed him off of me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You owe me pocky."

"You got it, Nagi."

"Get back to your boyfriend." Schuldig messed up my hair and headed back towards Farfarello's room. I walked back to my room and plugged in my laptop. While waiting for it to charge, I unlocked my trusty journal.

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/21

This journal officially can't be read by anyone else. Schuldig and Balinese have apparantly been lovers for five months now. That just goes to show you how well Schuldig can lie. I was really freaked out at first. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't be? Now, I'm all right with it. I am_ worried about what will happen if Ivy finds out, though. Oh, well. She never has to know. If Schuldig likes this guy as much as he says he does, there's nothing that I can do about it. Shit happens. The best that we can do is deal._

*~*~*~*

I locked away my journal and turned my attention to the laptop. I scanned the internet for SomeRandomGuy322, but he wasn't there. He hasn't been on at all for the last few days. I vaguely wondered what he was up to.

"Nagi." I turned around to find Crawford standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"Mission." I rolled my eyes.

"Another one?"

"It doesn't involve you." That interested me.

"Then why do I need to know about it?"

"Schuldig, Mercoda, and I are going to Italy to pick up a rogue pyrokinetic that escaped from Esset. You and Farfarello and Nora are supposed to stay here and watch Bombay and Balinese."

"Do you really think it's smart to bring Ivy back to Italy?" I questioned.

"She speaks Italian. We need her." I sighed and nodded. Crawford left the room. I collapsed onto my bed, and I guess I fell asleep.

*****

"Nagi, come on, wake up," a hazy voice said. I cracked open an eye. Schuldig and Ivy were standing over me.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"It's six o'clock. We're about to leave," Ivy said. She gave me a hug. "See you in two days, kid." Schuldig watched her leave, then turned to me.

"Nagi....Will you take care of him for me?" He looked genuinely worried. "Don't let Farf fuck with his head or anything, okay?"

"I'll watch him." 

"Thanks, chi-...Nagi." He flashed me a very familiar smirk and headed out the door.

"Nagi!" Nora called from the living room. "Come here!" I yawned and stretched. When was the last time I'd taken a nap? Years, probably. I trudged into the living room. Farfarello was already seated on the sofa. Nora smiled at me.

"Okay, guys," she said cheerfully. "Crawford sedated Balinese and Bombay before he left. We're supposed to watch them for an hour or so and make sure that they're out cold. Farfie, you take Bombay. Nagi, you and I can watch Balinese." Farf didn't look too pleased about not working with his "sister." We walked through the padded room and through the door. Nora and I peeled off and enter Balinese's room. Luckily, I had made him put his shirt back on before I tied him back to the chair. He appeared to be knocked out.

"All right, he's unconscious. Can we go now?" Nora smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, Nagi. We have to make sure that we gave him enough to knock him out for a few hours. We'll leave in about an hour." I sighed and laid back on my elbows. I glanced over at Nora. She had produced her all-too familiar trig notebook and was scribbling in it. Then I realized that I finally had a chance to ask her what I've always wanted to ask her.

"Why are you always writing in that thing?" I questioned. Nora's head snapped towards me.

"W-W-What?"

"You're always writing or drawing in there. Why?"

"I...Well, you see...." She sighed. "I suppose I need to tell someone," she muttered, more to herself than to me. She looked at me. "I told Farfarello, but I don't think he understands." I raised an eyebrow.

"Told him what?"

"About me. About what I am." Okay....Now I was thoroughly confused.

"You're not making much sense."

"What do you know about me, Nagi?" she asked softly.

"Not much," I replied honestly. Nora looked down at her notebook. For a few seconds, she just kind of stared at it, like she was deciding something. Then, almost reluctantly, she handed it to me. 

This was not a trig notebook. The beginning of the notebook was written in an unfamiliar handwriting.

"Esset Subject 34T92F. Name: Nora," I murmured. This was the information that Esset had on Nora...We all had a file just like hers. I quickly read through her information. Her file was long, about twelve pages. They had taken extensive notes on her. I read through it. When I had finished, I realized just how much trouble Schwarz had been in.

Nora was created just like Crawford. They pumped drugs in her head, only a different kind. They dramatically altered her speed and strength and all of her stats. Her strength and speed were almost superhuman. Not only that, but she could change the way that things happened. Nora wasn't made like all of Esset's other proteges. She was made for a reason; she was made for Schwarz in particular. Why?

She was created for the sole purpose of killing us.

*****

The two of us sat in silence for a good ten minutes after I finished reading.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. Nora cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you kill us?" I was bewildered. "If these notes are true, you could have easily ripped us all into pieces without breaking a sweat." Nora smiled sadly and looked at the ground.

"I was only supposed to kill you if Esset got tired of you." I flipped past Esset's notes. A few blank pages appeared before I came to a page with any writing on it. It was a poem.

Light

Beauty forgotten

Pain

Why? Why now?

The light returns with a vengeance

Scorching the eyes without mercy

Free, yet a slave

A slave to one's own abnormality

But what is normal?

I am what I was made to be

I definitely didn't understand that. The only thing that I understood less was the picture on the following page.

It was a sketchy drawing of a girl screaming in a dark room. The shadows had formed themselves into hands and were reaching for her. One of the hands, however, was pure white. I followed that hand up the arm and finally to the face of its owner. It was a man. His face was unseen, but his hair contained the only color in the picture. It was flaming red. Orange-red.

Schuldig's hair.

"Nora....Nora, I don't understand." She had wrapped her arms around her knees and was chewing on the end of her long, black braid, lost in thought.

"I'll explain," she said suddenly. "The only thing that you guys know about me is that I was genetically created-"

"-from the DNA of some German chick in the 1820's," I finished. Nora nodded. 

"They manufactured me at one of Esset's German branches. They put all these drugs in my head and locked me in a room. Basically, I was taught to kill whoever they told me to. Twelve years ago, I got fed up with their crap and broke out. I killed people.....I killed so many people...." Nora looked absolutely terrified. I don't know what of. Maybe herself.

"How many?" I asked gently. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Four hundred. Maybe more. With my bare hands."

I knew she wasn't lying. The look in her eyes....Her blood-red eyes were filled with anger and sadness and something that I couldn't quite place....self-loathing?

"Why don't you use what you've got?" I asked. "You could kill Weiß so easily? Why don't you just-"

"No." That one word was filled with so much determination that it left me speechless. "Never again. Not after what they did to me." Tears started streaming down her cheeks, but her voice was steady. "They put me in an asylum. A mental asylum. Locked me in a room for twelve years with no light. None." She smiled mirthlessly and shook her head. "We call ourselves civilized. We humans. What they did to those poor people was barbaric." Nora looked at me. "Do you know what it's like to hear someone who has no control over who or what they are scream because they're being tortured for something that they can't help?" I assumed that it was a hypothetical question and said nothing. "I'd sit in that pitch-black cell and listen to helpless people be tortured and killed because they were different. Some of them really were crazy. Some had other problems. They were autistic or had other mental problems. But they got treated like the rest." She scrubbed the tears off of her face.

"Then what happened?" I asked quietly. "If you don't want to talk, you don't have to." She shook her head.

"No. No, this needs to be said." She sighed. "Just like Esset planned, Schwarz came and got me. More specifically, Schuldig. It's a good thing, too. I was about to go crazy myself." I started to get it.

"So the poem....With the light...." I said slowly. "That's about when you first left?" She nodded. "And the picture. That's you?" She nodded again, a small smile on her tear-stained face.

"I wasn't used to light when I first got here, which is why I acted so weird." I thought back to almost a year ago when Nora first joined us.

"You hid in the closet for the first few months!" I remembered. 

"Exactly. Farfarello would go in the closet with me and try to get me to hurt God. But I didn't really want much to do with you guys, just in case the order came. If I distanced myself from you, I'd be killing a bunch of random people instead of my friends. But....Things changed." She smiled broadly. "How could I not love you guys?" There was a long pause.

"Nora?"

"Hm?"

"If the order comes....are you going to kill us?" She shook her head almost immediately.

"I couldn't."

"If you don't, they'll kill you." She shrugged.

"Let them try," she said simply. "I was designed to take on all of you by myself, complete with all of your powers. Esset'll have a hell of a time trying to kill me." We smiled at each other. "It's been about an hour, and he hasn't woken up. Let's go." I nodded and headed back to my room. I had a lot of thinking to do.

****

OWARI

I was going to end it earlier, right after when Nagi finds out that Nora was made to kill them. But I figured that one cliffhanger was plenty. Hope you enjoyed it! I think that the next part is gonna be funny. I need a bit more humor in this fic. ^-^ Nagi, what would make you really happy?

Nagi: If you'd let me go and stop making me deal with all this angst crap?

*dangles pocky in front of him* I'm sorry, what would make you happy?

Nagi: *drools* Reviewing! Lots of reviews!

Goooood boy. *tosses him the pocky* It's not that hard. Just click the button at the bottom of the screen. No, not that one. The one on the left. Yeah, right there! ^-^


	6. Day 5: Fraternizing With the Enemy

Hey, hey, hey, world! Sita-chan's back again! I've been focusing on this fic a lot lately. It's all because of this song, "The Swiss Army Romance" by Dashboard Confessional. It doesn't have much to do with the story, but whenever I hear it, I get the urge to write more ROATT. Sooooo, it's officially ROATT's theme song! Get the song! It's really good! Anyway, I think TCMUWOSCAFC is going on hold for awhile.

Disclaimers: Sita-chan doesn't own any of the Weiß characters in this fic. She's just borrowing them for her own personal amusement. She does, however, own Ivy. Nora is owned by her very good buddy Fae-chan. Please don't sue either of the aforementioned otakus as they are both broke.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC-ness, angst

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/21

It's been almost two days. Two days since Ivy, Schuldig, and our fearless leader went off to Italy. Things have been going remarkably well around here. I haven't blown up the school, Farfarello hasn't killed anyone important, and Nora hasn't gone crazy from being stuck with the two of us. Another plus. Balinese and Omi haven't escaped yet...When the hell did I start thinking of him as Omi? Anyway, I think Abyssinian and Siberian are looking for an underground hideout or something. They'd never suspect that we're hiding in a normal apartment. I think we need to get ourselves an underground hideout. That'd be pretty damn cool.

I hate school. I hate it so fucking much. Just thought I'd add that little tidbit. The kids there hate me because I'm different and because they don't understand me. The teachers hate me because I know what I'm doing, but I don't have to listen to them to understand it. Well, not all the teachers. One of them actually seems to give a flying fuck about me. My calculus teacher, Jake Lyons. He's from America. Lyons doesn't understand me, but he tries, unlike the other slave drivers in this hellhole.

*~*~*~*

The bell rang suddenly, jolting me from my journal. I quickly shoved it into my bag and headed for the door.

"Hang on, guys," Lyons said with a smile. "Here are your tests from last week. They weren't nearly as good as I expected. You can do better than that." Collective groans erupted from around me as the morons received their tests. I frowned when I looked at my test. Ninety-six. I usually do much better. I peered at Lyons over the top of it. He grinned at me and gestured for me to stay behind. When all the others had left, he shut the door.

"Nagi, you actually missed one. I'm surprised," he said. I shrugged.

"I've been having a bad week. My dad and my aunt and uncle had to go on a business trip," I said. Lyons nodded.

"So that leaves....you and your sister and your cousin, correct?" I nodded. Lyons frowned. "Nagi, how old is your sister?"

"Seventeen."

"And your cousin?"

"Nineteen."

"How are you getting by?" I shrugged again.

"They left us money." Lyons sighed.

"Look, Nagi....If you need somewhere else to stay, I have extra rooms." I shook my head.

"Lyons, we're fine. We've done this before." Lyons nodded, a little bit reluctantly. I started towards the door, but stopped in the middle of the threshold. "Lyons?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you give a damn?" I turned around to face him. It looked as though my question had caught him off guard.

"What do you mean, Nagi?"

"Why do you care about what happens to me? The other teachers don't give a rat's ass about what goes on outside of school." Lyons looked at me like I was as stupid as everyone else in his class.

"Nagi, _I_ give a damn because _you_ give a damn." I hadn't expected that sort of answer. He cocked his head to the side quizzically. "You're different, Nagi. At first I thought it was just because you cared about what was going on. But there's something else that's different about you." Lyons stared at me, puzzled. "I can't quite place it. But, Nagi, society today despises variety in people. I won't lie to you. You will be discriminated against throughout your life by people who have no hope of understanding who or what you are. But every now and then, you'll find someone who really wants to help you and to know about you." Lyons smiled at me. "I'd like to think of myself as one of those people. Nagi, I think you're extremely smart. Almost a genius. And do you really think that I would spend so much time and effort on you if I didn't think that you'd grow up to change the world?" He messed up my hair. "I'll let you go. Have a nice day, Nagi."

"You too, Lyons." As I walked out of the door and descended the lonely staircase, an odd thought ran through my head:

Maybe Lyons _did_ understand me.

*****

"I'm home!" I yelled. The living room was deserted. I threw my bag on the sofa. "Nora? Farf?" I walked down the hall and peeked into Farfarello's room. He was fast asleep on his bed. It was odd to see Farf in an actual state of sleep. Most of the time, he's just sedated. Nora was kneeling at the side of the bed, humming softly and gazing at her textbook. I smiled inwardly and silently shut the door behind me. I headed into my room, and hit the play button on my stereo. Suddenly, an unfamiliar song came blaring out of my speakers.

__

Look at you now

Remember how you gave me shit

And I made lemonade out of it

Pass me the sugar and things still won't be right

Look what you've built

Now, are you proud of your deceitful quilt?

Well I won't cover myself in it

The warmth has just been choking me

Thanks, thanks for nothing

I've taken all you've got and started walking

Not broken, still standing

Been ripped apart but now I'm demanding

No more shit

This is it

I'm leaving for myself and no one else

So long, been swell, see you in hell

I paused the song with a smirk. It was Ivy. It had to be. She has an odd obsession with American music. More specifically, punk and ska. The song was definitely Ivy-ish. I sighed wistfully. Listening to that song made me realize how much I missed them. Even Crawford, the bastard. I hit the play button.

__

What did you say?

Can't hear you buried in the lies that you've laid

I'm breaking myself away from that chain

Too bad that you don't understand why

I'm walking away

And if you're lucky then someday I may

Possibly forgive you for all of it

But not today, but not today

"Thanks for nothing! I've taken all you've got and started walking," a familiar voice sang. "Not broken! Still standing! Been ripped apart but now I'm demanding, no more shit! This is it!" The one and only Ivy Mercoda practically danced into my room. "I'm leaving for myself and no one else! So long, been swell, see you in hell!" I stopped the CD and grinned at her. She opened her arms. "Do I get a hug?"

"Do I have to?"

"Let me think about it for a min- yes." She proceeded to cut of my oxygen. Normally, I would have yanked her off of me, but I'd missed her, so I let it slide. "I missed you, kid."

"You left?"

"Ha, ha."

"Come on, everyone! Let's get to work!" a familiar voice called.

"_Mein Gott_, Crawford! We've been home for two minutes!" If possible, my grin got even wider. I raced into the living room where Crawford and Schuldig were arguing without really being mad at one another. "Nagi! Did you kill anyone?"

"That's Farf's department."

"Did _he_ kill anyone?"

"Nobody important," I replied with a shrug. "Welcome back, guys." Crawford actually _smiled_ at me, something that's getting rarer by the day.

"Did you guys take care of the place?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Nothing exploded, contrary to popular belief." Both of them smiled.

"Better go check on Weiß," Schuldig said. "Just to make sure they didn't mutate into rabid wolverines or anything." Crawford immediately grew serious.

"Did you get any information?" he asked. 

"They're not talking." He frowned.

"We'll have to try harder."

"I'm gonna go check on them," Schuldig said. "Nagi, come with me." I followed our resident telepath into Farfarello's room. Farf was still asleep. Nora was asleep on his stomach with an open textbook next to her. "That's surprisingly homey," Schuldig muttered. 

"We'd better be quiet. Just in case they wake up," I whispered. Schuldig nodded. We opened the door, crept inside, and headed into Balinese's room. He looked up at us with a small smile on his face.

"Schu-chan."

"Yo-tan." I wrinkled my nose.

_//Yo-tan?\\_

//Yo-tan. You got a problem with that?\\

//I'm surprised that you even know his name.\\

//I'm not that shallow. Youji Kudou.\\

//Wow, last name too.\\

//Up yours, chibi.\\

I rolled my eyes as Schuldig untied Balinese.

"I'd rather not sit here and watch you guys make out," I said. Schuldig cocked his head to the side.

"Aw, come on, Nagi. You can join in."

"You're disgusting, Schuldig." Balinese was laughing his ass off. The bastard. Did I have to call him Youji now?

_//Yes.\\_

Well, that takes care of that question.

"I'm gonna go talk to Omi," I muttered. Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's on a first-name basis with the enemy," he said with a smirk. I mentally slapped my forehead. Bal- Youji cocked his head to the side in a very Schu-ish fashion.

"And I thought I was the only one to go over to the dark side," he said. "I've corrupted Omittchi! YES!"

"Look, I'm not trying to _screw_ the guy, all right?!" I yelled. "No matter how much you perverts would enjoy it." Schuldig pretended to be offended.

"Don't call him a pervert!"

"Schu, you know damn good and well that I'm a pervert."

"Nobody knows that better than me, _liebe_." I groaned.

"Look, you guys can have sex now. I'm leaving." They grinned at me as I left the room.

Damn dirty perverts...

I trudged down the hallway and into Omi's room. He was staring at the wall and looked absolutely miserable. He brightened a little when I sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"My arms are killing me," he muttered. I noticed for the first time that his arms were chained to a bar above him, keeping him in an annoyingly uncomfortable position. Maybe I should unlock him....I gave a mental shrug. What the hell? I easily snapped the chains. His massive blue eyes got even bigger. "You...Did you....?" I felt myself smiling. God dammit, mouth! You're not supposed to do that without my permission! 

"You haven't figured it out yet? We can all do some fucked up stuff." He looked at me for a few more seconds before smiling back at me.

Weird....

Something kind of...._fluttered_ in my stomach when he smiled at me.

It's probably nothing.

"Are you hungry or something?" I asked suddenly. Omi retained his cute surprised look before blushing slightly and shaking his head.

Hang on....Backtrack.

_Cute_?!

Whoa, Naoe, get ahold of yourself. Why are you thinking about him like that?

It couldn't be that....that I.....

My eyes widened inadvertently.

Oh, shit.

I had a crush on Omi.

*****

I just sort of sat there for a few seconds, staring wide-eyed at the ground.

_I have a crush on him....Shit, I have a crush on the enemy._

As if things couldn't get worse, an annoyingly nasal voice entered my head.

_//I toooooooold you\\_ Schuldig thought at me in a singsong voice. I gritted my teeth.

_//Schuldig, you aren't helping\\_ I thought back at him. 

_//I think he likes you, chibi\\_

//What happened to not calling me "chibi?"\\ He ignored me. _//Look, Schuldig, no offense or anything, but stay out of my head for the next ten minutes or so, all right?\\_

//CHIBI SEX! CHIBI SEX!\\ I clenched my fists. Okay, priority one. Don't kill the German. I constructed a nice set of mental barriers before turning back to Omi. Well, turning back to where he should have been. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was throwing up in the corner.

"What's wrong?" I hurried over to him.

"I'm fine....I'm all right..." He smiled weakly at me before depositing something unpleasant on the floor.

"Shit, Omi, you're sick," I murmured. Nice observation, Nagi. What's next? Da-huuuuurrrr, you've got pretty eyes and they're bluuuuuue! I probably couldn't look more like an idiot if I tried.

"I'll be okay, really. I just-" He stopped in mid-sentence. "You...You called me Omi." I wracked my brain attempting to come up with a response. "Isn't that your name?"

Yep. I'm an idiot. Omi smiled a little bit.

"I'm not Bombay any more?"

"I stopped thinking of you as Bombay awhile ago."

"Good." Good? That was good? He turned away for a few seconds and threw up again. "Because I stopped thinking of you as Prodigy a long time ago." I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before I felt myself smiling. Damn my mouth! It has a mind of its own! 

Rather than say something that would make me look stupider, I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to him. He turned slightly red and wiped his mouth off.

"Thanks, Nagi," he said quietly.

There it was again....That fluttering in my stomach.

"You're sick. You need to get to a doctor." I'd never be able to get him out of the house without the others noticing, even with Schuldig's help. Therefore, there was only one thing to do.

And it was _not_ a good thing. I jumped up and unlocked the door.

"Nagi, what-"

"Go." Omi looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're...You're letting me go?"

"You need help. Tell them that you beat me up and escaped." I smiled a bit. He jumped up and grinned. That was the happiest that I'd seen him in a long time.

"I...I don't know what to say besides thank you."

"That's plenty." His smile grew wider. Before I knew what happened, he had given me a hug and ran towards the door. "Omi!" He stopped.

"Yeah?" 

I don't know why I did it.

I really, really don't know why.

But I did.

I kissed him.

*****

I'm not a good kisser. Then again, it's not like I've had much practice.

After I kissed him, he stepped back from me, shocked.

Way to go, Nagi. Now you've scared him.

"I'm sorry...." Omi turned red.

"No, it's...I didn't mind." He smiled at me one more time before racing out the door.

...He didn't mind?

What did he mean?

I couldn't dwell on the meaning for long. There was another thing that I had to do. I ran out of the room and into Youji's room. Luckily, they weren't doing anything that would cause a massive nosebleed. 

"Schuldig, let him go!" They both looked at me.

"Nagi, what are you-"

"Omi was sick, so I let him escape. If you don't let Youji get out, it'll _look_ like I let Omi out." Youji raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Youji now? Not Balinese?" Schuldig was shocked.

"You let him _go_?!"

"He was sick! He needed help!"

"He's right," Youji said quietly. "I need to go." He jumped up. Schuldig grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Both of them seemed to forget that I was STILL IN THE ROOM. 

"When will I see you again?" Youji shook his head.

"I...I don't know." He pressed his lips to Schuldig with a weird kind of urgency. It was almost scary. "'Bye, Schu." He smiled almost sadly and raced out of the room. Almost immediately, I heard yelling.

"_Madre de Dios_, they're out!"

"NAGI! SCHULDIG! GET OUT HERE!"

"Too late, they're gone." Schuldig and I looked at each other before racing into the living room. Crawford, Ivy, Nora, and Farfarello had already gathered in front of a broken window.

"I should have forseen this," Crawford snarled to nobody in particular.

"What happened?" Nora asked, shocked.

"Schuldig called me over," I said quickly. "He said that Balinese was acting weird so I left Bombay for a few seconds."

"Then Bombay got out somehow, came over to Balinese's room, and kicked us both over," Schuldig added in. He's a much better liar than I am.

Crawford had a little vein that was pulsing in his forehead. It looked about ready to pop. It was actually pretty funny.

"I can't believe this....I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Crawford yelled. Nora raced into the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee.

"What's done is done," she called from the kitchen. She hurried back with a large mug of black coffee. Crawford took it and drank it. Coffee's the only thing that really calms Crawford down. "We can't change it. But...." Nora smiled happily. 

"But what?" Ivy asked. 

"I had a feeling that we'd be stressed out. So, last week, I took the liberty of scheduling us a vacation!"

Crawford spit out a mouthful of coffee.

"A VACATION?!" he yelled. "Nora, there's no way! I'm drowning in paperwork and, besides, there's no way that Esset is going to clear this and-"

"I already cleared it with Esset," Nora said calmly, cutting him off in mid-rant. Crawford's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. A vacation it is. Where?"

"America! More specifically, Disney World!"

My jaw dropped.

There was waaaay too much happiness in Disney World for my taste.

But, still, relaxation would be nice.

It would take my mind off....other things.

Like a certain blond, dart-throwing Weiß boy...

"When do we leave?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow morning. So you'd better get packing."

*****

A few hours later, we were all packed and ready for the next morning. Farfarello desperately wanted to stay home. According to him, there was too much God in Disney World. Crawford made him go. Farf in Disney World should be interesting.

I glanced at my journal which was still sitting on my desk. I didn't want to take it with me. If I did, I'd just end up scribbling about Omi for days. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, and if I was constantly thinking about Omi, it wasn't going to be relaxing.

I can't believe I kissed him....

See?! I was already worried!

But still....

It might come in handy.

With a sigh, I jammed my journal into my suitcase.

You never know when you might need it.

****

OWARI

WHEEEEEE! Day five is COMPLETE! Farf in Disney World....This should be fun to write....I'M GOING TO THE CONVENTION NOW! WOOOOOOO! I'll see you guys around! Pleeeeeease review! *begs*


	7. Day 6: Schwarz in Disney World

Konnichiwa, minna! Sita-chan is back with yet another chapter of Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic! I know it's been a while, sorry. ^-^;;; The next two chapters are going to deal with Schwarz's vacation. Oh, damn, what have I gotten myself into? I kind of picked names from a hat to see who would room with who. Hope you enjoy it! ^-^

Disclaimers: Sita-chan doesn't own Nagi or any of the Schwarz or Weiß boys. She's just borrowing them to amuse her own twisted imagination. Ivy was created by her, and Nora belongs to her good buddy, Fae-chan. Please don't sue them. They're broke.

Warnings: General stupidity and Disney World-bashing (don't get me wrong, I love Disney World, but I don't think it's Schwarz's kind of place ^-^)

__

blah= thought

__

//blah\\= telepathy

*~*~*~* _blah_ *~*~*~*= something in Nagi's journal

I sat on the couch that with the obnoxious tiki print and pretended that I was home. Ah, Tokyo. Good, old, I-don't-give-a-damn-who-you-are-just-gimme-your-money Tokyo. The whore of a city called Tokyo. Sure, Tokyo doesn't give a shit about what happens to its inhabitants, but at least it feels human. Most of America feels human. It's just this Disney World place that's fucked up. It shouldn't feel as happy as it does.

"Braindead Americans," Schuldig muttered darkly as he trudged away from the concierge of the Polynesian Hotel. I smirked at him.

"Have a seat." He glanced warily at the annoying tiki couch.

"That thing's so bright, it'll probably burn through my ass if I sit on it." I snickered as the somewhat pissy German collapsed onto the horrible couch next to me. "These idiots don't speak a word of anything besides English and Spanish, so Crawford and The Bitch are dealing with them." I sank into the overly-fluffy couch and glanced over at the concierge. Nora had a firm grip on the spiked choker around Farfarello's neck. The said Irishman was attempting to bite the small children, an act which I found quite amusing. Crawford, however, did not at all find it amusing. He was waving his arms in Farf's face and apparantly screaming his head off. I couldn't tell over the low roar of the excited little kids. Ivy was flirting with the guy behind the desk, a tactic she uses to get us out of spending the money that Esset gives us for business reasons. We let Esset think that we spent it on business stuff, and then pocket it. Schuldig poked me in the shoulder.

"We're being summoned." He grinned and pointed to where Crawford was waving us over. We trudged to the other members of our somewhat conspicuous group.

"All right, guys," Nora said. "We have three rooms."

"Half-price," Ivy chimed in proudly.

"Bitch," Schuldig muttered with a smirk.

"Slut," Ivy retorted. Crawford glared at them. I don't think he understands that they're just joking. Come to think of it, I don't think Crawford understands the general concept of joking.

"How are we splitting up?" Nora asked. "Like we always do?" Crawford shook his head.

"Nagi, Mercoda, I don't want you rooming together."

"WHAT?!" we yelled. What the hell?! Ivy and I _always_ went together! It was almost a god damn rule! Crawford waited calmly for Ivy to stop babbling angrily in Spanish.

"The last thing we need is a troop of American cops trying to arrest you for statutory rape."

.....Was he insinuating what I _thought_ he was insinuating?

_//I think he is, chibi. He thinks you're screwing The Bitch.\\_

_//Shut up, Schu.\\_

Ivy was slowly turning red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or if she was just plain pissed.

The latter turned out to be true.

"YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" she howled. A very, _very_ pissed-off Ivy launched herself at Crawford and proceeded to bang his head into the ground.

"Mercoda, get off of me! SHIT!"

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?!" A long stream of angry Spanish followed. I carefully pulled Ivy off Crawford.

"Ivy, people are staring," I hissed. She glared at the surrounding crowd of hotel guests, who quickly dispersed....Very quickly. I stormed up to Crawford who was squinting through a black eye and poked him in the chest. "You'd better be joking, _Brad_." 

"Don't call me Brad. And I'm not joking."

"Crawford, why the HELL would I be having sex with Ivy when she's twenty?!"

"Look, I've pretended not to know for a long time now and didn't say anything. Esset doesn't like their employees sleeping together."

Must...not...kill...Crawford...

"Let me rephrase this...." I said through gritted teeth. "Why would I be having sex with Ivy when I'M GAY?!"

Everyone stopped dead.

Crawford's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds. Then he shook his head and walked off. Nora's eyes were the size of baseballs. She stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head and smiling. She walked off to give Crawford a piece of his sanity back. Schuldig grinned at me.

_//It's about time you told them, chibi.\\_

//Shut up, Schuldig.\\ I looked at Farfarello. I was waiting for some kind of "homosexuality hurts God" remark, but all he gave me was a shrug.

"Why did I not know this before now?!"

Oh, crap. 

I turned to face a displeased Ivy.

"Erm, Ivy-"

"Oh, no you don't!" She poked me in the chest. "I thought we agreed that when anything major happens, I'm the first to know! This includes discoveries about your sexual orientation!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Rephrase into the form of a statement!"

"I'm sorry." She smirked at me.

"You'd damn well better be." She sighed and glanced over at Nora and Crawford. "I'd better go apologize to the bastard." She trudged over to our extremely displeased leader. I yanked out my laptop. I love my laptop. My laptop is my savior. It's a genius. It can do no wrong. I'm rambling. Anyway....

SomeRandomGuy322: Hey, hey!

Well, it's about god damn time he got on!

KissMyAssAuthority: Where've you been?

He didn't say anything for a minute.

SomeRandomGuy322: Vacation. It sucked.

KissMyAssAuthority: I know the feeling. You'll never guess where I am.

SomeRandomGuy322: Where?

KissMyAssAuthority: America. Disney World.

SomeRandomGuy322: :::laughs hysterically::: Having fun?

KissMyAssAuthority: Oh, yeah, loads of fun. My aunt gave my father a black eye in front of a thousand Americans.

SomeRandomGuy322: Ouch...She really doesn't like him, huh?

KissMyAssAuthority: You're observant. No, she doesn't.

"Nagi! Get over here!"

KissMyAssAuthority: Crap. I gotta go spend "quality time" with the family.

SomeRandomGuy322: I understand. Hey, when you get back....Maybe do you want to hang out or something?

I raised an eyebrow.

"Nagi! NOW!" I ignored Crawford.

Why not?

KissMyAssAuthority: Sure, what the hell? I'll tell you when I get back. See you.

SomeRandomGuy322: Bye!

I logged off and shut my laptop down before joining my "family." Nora held out a pile of paper.

"Pick one," she said cheerfully.

"What are they?"

"Names. Of who's rooming with who."

Something told me that this was going to be a disaster. 

I reluctantly reached out and grabbed a piece of paper. With a horrible foreboding feeling, I unfolded it.

Well....

At least it wasn't Crawford.

Schuldig slapped me on the back with a huge grin on his face.

"We're gonna be roommates, chibi!"

Shoot me.

Shoot me in the head with an elephant rifle.

*****

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/23

Only Schwarz will randomly decide to pull you out of school and drag you halfway around the world for a vacation. It's not the being out of school thing that I'm complaining about. It's being here in Disney World where there's way too much happy shit. I've been stuck in this room with Schuldig for an hour waiting for everyone else to get unpacked. The only person who's got it worse than me is Ivy. She's stuck with Farf. I can hear her next door. "Farf, put the lamp down! Throwing it through the window won't hurt God!" It's actually pretty amusing. 

Schuldig must have brought his entire closet with him, which is quite extensive. I don't know what he's planning on doing with all that leather. There aren't any clubs in Disney World. I think he's about finished, so I'd better get ready to go. We're doing MGM Studios and Epcot today. I'm dreading tomorrow. It's Animal Kingdom and the Magic Kingdom. Farf + animals= dead animals. Farf + the Magic Kingdom = VERY BAD IDEA. It's time to go. I'll write more later.

*~*~*~*

I shut the journal and shoved it under my pillow. Schuldig yanked a black shirt over his head before looking at me suspiciously.

"What's that thing you're always writing in?" he questioned.

"My journal." Damn Schuldig and his evil smirks.

"What does little Nagikins have written in there? Would little Nagikins be upset if I gave his journal to our leader and resident dildo owner?" 

I stared at him.

"Not particularly. But _you_ would. It has stuff written about you _and_ your precious Yo-tan."

And the score is: Nagi, ten. Schuldig, zero.

Schuldig stared blankly at me for a few seconds before patting the pillow gently.

"This journal is officially under my protection!"

"Shut up, you idiot. Let's go." We trudged somewhat reluctantly out of our room. The door on the right of us opened, and Farfarello tore out of it, dragging Ivy, who was attempting to pull him back by his choker, with him. Ivy stared at us.

"Kill me now. Please. Schu, fry my brain. Do it." Schuldig patted her sympathetically on the head.

"That'd be too quick a death for you, you bitch," he said cheerfully.

"Man-whore," Ivy muttered bitterly as Farf dragged her down the hallway. The door to the left opened. Crawford and Nora exited calmly.

"Oh, crap," Nora muttered. "Farf, stop!" Farfarello stopped dead in his tracks. "Come back." He turned on his heels and raced back to Nora's side. Ivy finally lost her grip, tripped, and her face and the carpet exchanged greetings. I extended my arm and smirked at her. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up.

"Don't you smirk at me. It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Crawford cleared his throat to get our attention.

"All right, Schwarz-"

"Cut the mission crap, Brad," Schuldig cut in as he leaned against the wall and popped a cigarette into his mouth. The vein in Crawford's forehead pulsed ominously. That vein is pretty funny. I'm waiting for it to pop one day and have a second head or something under it. Crawford with a head sprouting from his forehead....Interesting.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Brad." Nora reached up and patted Crawford on the shoulder.

"Calm down. You're going to get another headache." 

I swear, that girl is an angel or something. Not just with Crawford, with everyone. You can be in the pissiest mood you've ever been in, but if Nora walks in the room, poof! It's gone and you've got a big, shiteating grin on your face. Then again, maybe angel isn't the most accurate word...Angels don't jam knives into people's backs. Angel of death maybe? Shinigami? 

I finally yanked myself out of my random musings when I realized that Crawford had been babbling for a good three minutes.

"...MGM Studios, and then we'll hit Epcot. This is supposed to be a very relaxing place."

"Too happy," Farfarello muttered quietly from his position on the floor. I'd almost forgotten that he was there. Farfie talks in spurts. Some days, we can't shut him up. Other days, he's completely silent. "Too much God." His eye lit up. "Can I kill something?"

"No, Farfarello, you can't." Farf sighed sadly and resumed scratching random designs into Nora's sneakers with a pocketknife.

"All right, let's go." With that, we, the assassins known as Schwarz, turned to take on our hardest mission yet:

Disney World.

Oh, the horror.

*****

I quickly leaped to the left to avoid being trampled by a herd of six or seven screaming eight-year-olds.

For the third time in ten minutes.

I glanced over at my teammates. Schuldig had smoked about twelve cigarettes in the ten minutes that we'd been there. Nora was whispering something to Crawford and had Farfarello by the hand to keep him from killing anyone/anything. Ivy walked directly behind me. I think she was trying to block some of the cutesiness from getting to her. And we were only in MGM Studios. I couldn't wait to see Farf in the Magic Kingdom.

That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell.

"That actually looks pretty cool," Schuldig said. He gestured to the large burned building with the words "Hollywood Tower" written on it. It was pretty interesting.

"Let's check it out," Crawford said with a shrug. The six of us followed a few people into a gate. We walked up a long winding ramp until we met with the end of the very long line. 

"Crap, look at this line," Ivy muttered. "There's no way I'm sitting in this for an hour."

Ivy was right. We didn't sit in the line for an hour.

We sat there for two hours.

After a very, _very_ long two hours, we reached the entrance of the building. I followed the people in front of me to what looked like a boiler room with three elevator doors. The six of us lined up in front of one.

"What's this ride about anyway?" Schuldig asked as he admired the somewhat creepy boiler room.

"It's called the Tower of Terror," Nora replied. "Apparantly, this used to be a hotel, but the elevator crashed and a bunch of people died. Now, they supposedly haunt the building. It was turned into a ride." Ivy stared at her blankly.

"So we're going to ride a haunted elevator."

"Basically, yes."

"This is shit." The doors opened and an old-fashioned bellhop shooed us inside. We sat on a long bench in the front row, and a metal bar lowered across our laps. Two girls behind us began to mutter excitedly in English. From my limited English, this is what I heard: something something, ride, something, something, scary, something, something, drop. I _really_ should learn English. Spanish, at the very least. Ivy's offered to teach me, but-

I'm rambling again.

Quite suddenly, the elevator began to rise, jolting me out of my thoughts. A rather stupid movie played on the screen about how a bolt of lightning struck the Hollywood Hotel one day and an elevator crashed. 

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen," Schuldig muttered as some computer-generated ghosts ominously waved lightning bolts at as. The elevator came to a stop and the screen opened to reveal the outside world. 

We were really high up.

And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's heights.

Without any warning, the damn thing dropped towards the ground. I proceeded to come an inch from crapping myself and started to scream. Farfarello snickered next to me and jabbed me in the side.

"Your screams are unfortunate," he said with a grin. "Other people's misfortunes hurt God!"

"SHUT UP, FARF, OR I'LL PUKE ON YOU!"

"And the chibi has some rancid puke! I should know, he hurled on my bed last year!"

I fought on keeping my breakfast in my stomach and made a mental note to kill Schuldig and Farfarello later. Ivy looked like she was actually enjoying herself.

"This isn't so bad, you guys!"

Nora was sitting very calmly next to Crawford, her hands by her sides. She smiled and easily handed me a mint, despite the fact that about EIGHT THOUSAND POUNDS OF GRAVITY were pushing her arms up. As I chewed the mint, I noticed something amusing. Crawford's glasses had fallen off and were nowhere to be found. He was blinking frantically.

"I can't see!" I started to laugh.

Farf was right.

Other people's misfortunes _are_ funny.

*****

I collapsed on a bench after the Tower of Terror. Damn Disney World, playing off of my fears! Ivy plunked down next to me.

"You okay, kid?"

"I think I am."

"I never knew you were afraid of heights. Roaches, I knew. Heights, I didn't."

"Can we _not_ bring up the roach thing?" Schuldig walked up and cheerfully mussed my hair.

"Feeling better, chibi?" He acknowledged Ivy's presence. "Hi, Bitch."

"Greetings, Slut."

"Where's everyone else?" Schuldig snickered.

"Nora took our somewhat blind, not-so-fearless leader to try and get some contacts or something. He can't see a thing."

"Where's Farfarello?" Ivy asked suspiciously. Schuldig cocked his head.

"Over there by the lamp post." I squinted.

"Schuldig...He's not there." Schuldig whirled around.

"Oh, crap," he hissed. 

"What?"

"....Farf's loose."

We looked at each other for a few seconds, then tore off in opposite directions.

*****

"Farf! FARFARELLO!" I yelled. I'd been looking for Schwarz's resident crazy Irish guy for a half an hour. I was hoarse, hot, tired, and thirsty, not to mention the fact that a God-hating maniac was on the loose.

"Nagi!" Nora raced up beside me. "Where is everyone?"

"Schuldig lost Farf." Her large red eyes grew even bigger.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was."

"We've got to find him before he kills someone!"

"We've been looking for him for a half an hour." The happy music on the loudspeakers stopped for a minute. An English voice spread over the theme park. I didn't have a clue what the guy said, but I did catch one word: Farfarello. "What did he say?"

"They've got Farf at the information kiosk."

"Where the hell is the information kiosk? Come to think of it, _what_ the hell's a kiosk?!"

"Calm down, Nagi." I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my face. Nora studied one of Disney World's conveniently placed maps. "It's right over there!" She pointed at a small white tent a few feet away. We raced over to it. Schuldig ran up a few seconds later, followed by Ivy. Crawford was the last to arrive. He still didn't have his glasses, but it looked like he could see. We silently decided to let Crawford handle it as we entered the tent. Our missing Irishman was standing calmly in a corner. He was covered in blood.

That was not a good sign.

Two Americans were yelling at each other. Crawford stepped forward with an air of importance. He gets those odd auras around him every now and then. He conversed with the Americans for a few minutes. They didn't look happy from the way that they yelled a lot and pointed at the exit. Crawford looked shocked for a second, then nodded. 

"Farfarello, get over here." Farf didn't move.

"Farfie, come here," Nora said quietly. Farf's face lit up, and he walked calmly to Nora's side.

"What did he do?" I asked. Crawford sighed and massaged his temples.

"He got into the Animal Kingdom and killed a giraffe. They were going to have him arrested, but I explained that he's insane." I stared blankly. "But I'm not going to punish him." Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"That's not like you. Why not?" Crawford smirked a very Schu-ish smirk.

"We're getting kicked out of Disney World. Permanently."

We all stared at each other before erupting into cheers and patting Farfarello on the back.

The Americans thought we were crazy.

*****

I relaxed on the hotel bed and pretended to listen to Schuldig's bitching.

"I can't believe I unpacked all of my stuff and now I have to pack it again!"

"Uh-huh." Something dawned on me. "Hey, Schu, what are we going to do for the next day and a half? We can't leave until then." He smirked his trademark smirk.

"I've convinced Crawford to let us go on a road trip. We're going to rent a car and drive around and goof off." Suddenly, his smirk faded. A strange look came into his eyes. Kind of nostalgic. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...Seeing Brad without those awful glasses made me think back to when I first met him. He didn't have to wear those damn things all the time back then." He smiled sadly and looked at me. "I loved him, you know."

"I know." Schuldig looked shocked.

"How'd you know?" I shrugged.

"I didn't really. It was more of an assumption."

"I was that obvious?" I grinned and shrugged. "It faded after a while. He's just such a bastard sometimes. And now I've got Youji." Schuldig nodded suddenly. "I'm going to have a chat with Yo-tan. Want to listen in?"

"On you two having phone sex? I think not."

"It's more of telepathy sex, actually." I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell him that you said hi."

"Whatever." I trudged out of the room and into the hallway. We'd been in Disney World for less than a day and we were already being booted out. It just goes to show you that you never know what will happen. 

For some reason, I felt strangely happy. I liked not knowing exactly what was going to happen.

I couldn't help wondering what the next few days would bring.

****

OWARI

Well, that took an obnoxiously long time to write. I don't own Disney World. Did I mention that? A Schwarz road trip should be fun. Stay tuned for more Nagi-ness! Tell them, Nagi!

Nagi: *reluctantly trudged out in a pink bunny suit* Must I do this?

If you don't, you're not getting any in this story.

Nagi: .....No sex with Omi?

No sex with ANYONE.

Nagi: Meep! Erm, please review so that I can get laid!

Do the dance!

Nagi: *sighs* *reluctantly hops in a circle* *sings* This is the bunny dance, the bunny dance, the bunny dance. This is the bunny dance, doo-doo-doo-doo-dooooo-dooooo.

*pats Nagi on the head* Good boy. REVIEWS MAKE CHAPTERS COME FASTER! *begs*


	8. Day 7: Where the Hell are We?

Greetings, loyal ROATT readers! I don't know why I decided to write another chapter so soon....Maybe it's because I actually have free time, and I'm still trying to decide how to put together the next chapter of TCMUWOSCAFC. Anyway, this is the second part of Schwarz's vacation. Silly Crawlie and your inability to follow maps. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I own Ivy. Fae-chan owns Nora. Nothing else is mine. Short and sweet. ^-^

__

blah=thought/another language

__

//blah\\=telepathy

*~*~*~*_ blah _*~*~*~*=Nagi's journal

I glared down at the floor of the car. I was finding it harder and harder to glare. I'd be able to glare just fine if my eye wasn't twitching. Then again, my eye wouldn't be twitching in the first place if BRAD COULD READ A FUCKING MAP!

The all-powerful assassins known as Schwarz were lost.

And out of gas.

Hooray for our fearless leader.

The said leader was flipping the map over and squinting at it.

"Look, Crawford, just give up," Ivy said, exasperated. She was sprawled out over the hood of Nora's Porsche.

"I've got it!" Crawford yelled triumphantly. Nora and Farf jumped up from their position in the middle of the deserted road. 

"About time," Schuldig muttered.

"You can say that again," I muttered back.

_//Did I miss something?\\_ Youji's somewhat confused voice echoed.

_//Crawford finally figured out where we were\\_ I explained.

About three hours ago when we'd first realized that we were lost, Schuldig had started up a mental chat session with his boyfriend. Nora and Farfarello had started carving things into the trees along the side of the road, and Ivy had fallen asleep, so I'd been unwillingly dragged into the conversation. How? Kudou mentally poked me until I talked. Yes, you can mentally poke someone. It feels vaguely like someone jabbing you in the back of the head with a toaster. And I know exactly how that feels, considering Farf has done it to me quite a few times. After a half an hour or so, I realized that I rather liked the moron. He was a lot like Schuldig, only slightly more hyper. And he got drunk more often.

Schuldig and I hopped out of the Porsche and gathered around Crawford with the rest of Schwarz, Youji still chattering away in my head. The dark-haired American grinned before stabbing at the map with his finger.

"We're currently in Mobile, Alabama."

I stared blankly for a few seconds before Ivy blurted out exactly what I was thinking.

"Where the FUCK is Mobile?!"

"It's in Alabama."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Schuldig yelped. "How long will it take to get back to Orlando?!" Crawford's grin faded.

"Erm....A very long time."

"Like how long?" I said, attempting to retain my calm exterior. Exploding is bad. Exploding is very bad. Killing Crawford is very bad. Esset would not be happy. 

_//Calm down, Nagi\\_

//Shut up, Kudou\\

//Don't tell him to shut up!\\

//Shut up, Schu\\

"Probably....three days."

I stared blankly.

It's okay.....I can deal with that...Maybe...

"And we're still out of gas so...Probably about five or six days would be more accurate."

The little alarm clock inside my head started to ring...then it exploded.

Suddenly, I realized that the bland road would look a lot better with just a splash of color...Maybe red. Blood red. More specifically, the shade of red that you'd get if you were to slam Crawford's head into it.

A freakish smile that would make Farfie proud crept slowly across my face as I advanced on Crawford.

"Nagi....Nagi, what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Blood on the ground....Cooool....

My somewhat sadistic and surprisingly Farfie-ish thoughts were interrupted when Schuldig grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, BRAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL _NOT_ BE STUCK IN THIS SHIT HOLE FOR SIX DAYS JUST BECAUSE _YOU CAN'T READ A FUCKING MAP_!" 

"_Madre de Dios_, he's going crazy! Knock it off, Nagi!"

"Nagi, as your leader I hereby order you-"

"Heheheh....Insanity hurts God."

"Shut up, Farf."

I was dead-set on killing Bradley Crawford.

Nora put that notion out of my head by darting towards me and slapping me across the face.

I snapped out of my pleasant little period of temporary insanity.

She stared at her own hand for a second before giggling nervously and jamming the offending hand in her pocket.

"Er...Sorry, Nagi."

"Oh, fuck," Schuldig whispered suddenly. 

"What?" I questioned. "I'm back to normal."

"No, chibi....Your face." 

What the hell was that moronic German talking about?

I gingerly touched my hand to my cheek and felt blood.

"She took half of the skin off of your face....By just slapping you..."

Nora was a scary girl. A very, very scary girl.

Esset knew what they were doing when they created her.

*****

"Nagi, is there anything else you need?" Nora hovered at my side biting her fingernails. "I can go get you something. I'm so-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time, I'll hit Schuldig."

"Why me?!" Schuldig demanded.

"Because you're closer, and I'd feel bad about hitting her." Schuldig settled grumpily back into his seat and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes. Nora blinked a few times, smiled, and returned to patching Farfarello's newest self-inflicted wound.

_//Are you guys finished yet?\\_ Youji's annoyed voice floated inside my head. _//It's dead over at the shop. I've got nothing to do\\_ Schuldig settled back with a smile.

_//We're done, Yo-tan. Nora just took half of the skin off of Nagi's face\\_

I could feel his mental shudder. I poked gently at my now expertly-bandaged cheek, compliments of Nora.

_//I knew there was something strange about that girl. She's the one with the braid, right?\\_

//Yes\\ I added._ //The one _without_ the massive-ass crush on you\\_

Silence.

"Nice going, chibi," Schuldig muttered bitterly. "I was going to refrain from telling him that."

"Oops..."

_//So wait....The girl with the blond hair...And the huge coat with all the crap in it....She has a crush on me? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!\\_

//I'm sorry\\

//Oh, no, don't you "sorry" me, Schuldig! You're sleeping on the couch for the next month!\\

//That'd be fine if we lived in the same house\\

"Is he really mad?" Schuldig smirked at me.

"Irritated, yes. Mad, no. He's just joking."

_//Schu-chan, you're punished\\_ I saw the evil grin spread across Schuldig's lips.

_//Are you going to spank me?\\_

.....Did I just hear him correctly?

A mental snicker from Youji.

_//If you want...Then, we can-\\_

//I'M STILL HERE!\\ I shrieked mentally. The red-haired German in the passenger's seat started to giggle wildly.

The two of them get some kind of sick enjoyment by playing "Let's Make Nagi Vomit and/or Get a Nosebleed." I can see them writing a book on it: _Torturing Telekinetics for Fun and Profit- Mostly for Fun_.

_//Hmmmm....Not a bad idea, chibi. Yo-tan, make a mental note of that title\\_

//It's been noted\\

//....I hate you both so much\\

_//I'll be damned!\\_ Youji cried. _//It looks like we actually have customers! I've got to go, guys. Aya's giving me his death glare\\_

"Aya?"

"Abyssinian," Schuldig muttered in my general direction.

_//Goodbye, _kätzchen_\\_

//Stop calling me that!\\ With that, Youji's voice disappeared from my head.

I've noticed something about Youji Kudou in the short amount of time I've actually known him. He never seems to actually get mad. He pretends to be angry or hurt, but he never really seems to be. Or maybe he really _does_ get angry and hurt, and he's trying to cover it up. Heh. He's just like the rest of us. We all hide behind our respective masks. Maybe that's why Schuldig likes him so much: he's found someone else with the big, fake, shiteating Jack-O-Lantern grin.

Schuldig settled back in his seat and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

I don't know what possessed me to ask it, but I did.

"Do you love him?"

The German immediately stiffened, then quickly sat up and looked at me with an odd expression on his face. It was kind of funny, really, with his sunglasses sort of hanging off of his nose.

"Why'd you ask?" I shrugged.

"Just wondering." Schuldig looked at the ground for a second before reverting his gaze back to me.

"I haven't actually thought about it. But I..." He stopped in mid-sentence. All of a sudden, it seemed like his eyes were cutting right through me- like he wasn't really looking _at_ me, but _through_ me. "I think....I think I might." I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't expected an actual answer. Maybe a "shut up, chibi" or "what do you care?" I grinned.

"Well, well, well. The unconquerable playboy has been conquered. Schu's in looo~oooove!" He'd probably kick my ass later for teasing him. Oh, well. I was having a blast watching Schuldig turn redder than his hair. Heheheh...

"I mean...He's my best friend. Whatever kind of shitty mood I'm in, he always makes me smile." I think this is where Schu kind of forgot I was there and started talking to himself. "I'm always thinking about him. He's funny and really seems to give a damn about me....not to mention that he's fucking gorgeous." Schuldig snapped out of his little dream world, repositioned his sunglasses on top of his head, and looked back at me. "I do. I love him."

"Who?" We whirled around as Crawford leaned against Nora's Porsche, a suspicious look on his face. Schuldig immediately snapped out of lovey-dovey mode and plastered a smirk on his face.

"Your ass, Brad." Crawford fumed.

"Do NOT call me Brad!"

"Braddykins?"

"No!"

"Braddy-Boy?"

"NO!"

"Braddy-Bear?"

"_NO_!" Crawford threw his hands in the air and stormed off. I mentally applauded Schuldig.

"You really know how to make him forget the subject." Schuldig smiled bitterly.

"I didn't fuck the guy for two years without learning stuff about him." Something dawned on me.

"You told me that you used to be in love with him." Schuldig snorted.

"I _thought_ I was in love with him. Until now. That was more like hero worship. _This_ is love." He smiled at me. A genuine smile. "And I never would have figured it out of it wasn't for you, chibi." He ruffled my hair. "I'm going to take a nap. _Danke_, Nagi." He smiled again, then settled back in his seat. 

With a small smile, I reached into the trunk and pulled out my journal.

*~*~*~*

__

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/24

Schuldig has finally realized that he's in love with Youji. I think it's great that he's finally decided to pick one person and settle down. Even if his precious "Yo-tan" is_ in Weiß. Then again, I can't really talk, what with my whole Omi predicament._

I don't think that this Schwarz vs. Weiß thing is going to keep up for much longer. We're all getting a bit sick of it. Schuldig hates having to fight Youji. I can't blame him. I'm not too excited about trying to kill Omi either. Ivy's hated it from the beginning. Nora....I don't know about her. It's hard to read her. Same with Crawford. Farf will never get sick of it. Then again, he's crazy. 

All I want is to be a semi-normal teenager. I've said it a million times, and I'll say it again: I'll never be normal. I don't care. I just want to stop fighting Weiß. Why can't we work together? I mean, we've all got the same job: we're assassins. We kill people for money. What gives them the right to name themselves the "good guys" and us the "bad guys?" We're all doing the same thing. We're all the "bad guys." What's that cheesy line from that anime? "There is no black and white, only shades of grey." 

I'm sick of being the Prodigy. I want to be Nagi Naoe again.

....Wow, where did that come from?

*~*~*~*

I shoved my journal back in the trunk, a bit surprised at myself.

Quite suddenly, the trees around the deserted road began to sway and bend.

"What the hell?!" Ivy yelled. She jumped out of the tree she was sitting in and stared, puzzled, and the huge dark shape that was descending form the sky.

Nora smiled cheerfully as we all stared at the sky.

"I figured that we might be stuck here for awhile. So, I called Esset and asked them to send us some help."

We stared at her.

"Esset dropped everything they were doing to send us a helicopter?" Crawford asked. Nora nodded.

"They're afraid that if they don't keep me happy, I'll storm Switzerland and decapitate them all or something." She smiled happily as the helicopter landed. "Come on, Farf, we're going to ride in the helicopter." The psychotic Irishman quickly carved another burning cross into the tree before hopping up and trotting obediently to Nora's side. I poked Schuldig.

"Wake up, Schu. Nora's gotten us a helicopter."

"...coming...."

I hopped out of the car and fell into step beside Ivy. After a few seconds, I stopped, raced back to the car, and snatched my journal out of the trunk.

It wouldn't do for me to lose that, would it?

Clutching my journal tightly, I ran towards the helicopter. It was time to go home.

OWARI

For some reason, I'm not really happy with this chapter. Oh, well. The next part's going to be quite good. There's some SchuSchu and Yo-tan as well as a nice helping of NagixOmi-ness! Enjoy, and thanks for reading! *snaps fingers*

Neko-Youji and Neko-Schuldig: *walk out reluctantly* *grumble* *poke at their cat ears*

Now say it.

Neko-Youji: Do we have to?

...Yes.

Neko-Schuldig: *deadpan* Meow. Please review. Meow.

Neko-Youji: *deadpan* It will displease us if you don't. Meow, meow.

.....Oooookay, could have used a bit more feeling, but at least you did it! *tosses them pocky*

Neko-Youji and Neko-Schuldig: WOOOO! POCKY, POCKY, POCKY!

Soooo, please review! You don't want to upset the Neko-Bishies, do you? Heeeee.... ^-^


	9. Day 8: Discoveries, Parks, and Art Museu...

Whee-hee! I'm back, kiddies! Didja miss me? No? Didn't think so.... *sigh* Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Reflections. I've got the whole rest of this fic planned out, which is very unusual for me. Let me just say this: It's...Well, you're probably not expecting it. Despite my vows to never watch anything that has to do with Gluhen, I downloaded the second season opening. It's actually bitchin' cool. The sequence itself, not the designs. Actually, I really don't mind the designs all that much. Aya looks like a cross between Duo and Trieze from Gundam Wing, but somehow pulls it off. Ken and Omi look pretty cool. BUT YOUJI LOOKS HORRIBLE! *sobs* HE LOOKS LIKE FRIGGIN' COWBOY ANDY FROM BEBOP! *composes self* Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Schwarz boys or the Weiß boys or any other original Weiß character mentioned in this. I do own Ivy. Nora is the property of the Sort of Great, Semi-Powerful Otaku Fae-chan.

Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai/slash/whatever you wanna call it, sap

Home.

After a long, annoying flight (where I was seated behind a large man with very bad gas), I was home.

This was the closest that I'd been to happy in a long time.

"YES! YES! THERE _IS_ A GOD!" Schuldig crowed as he trampled me on his way into the apartment. He proceeded to drop to his knees and kiss the carpet.

"I could have told you that," Farfarello muttered from behind the uncharacteristic smile that was on his face. "I've never been so happy to see this hunk of crap."

"We're home, guys!" Nora yelled happily. She did a very, _very_ un-Nora-ish dance on the doorstep before skipping merrily into the apartment. "All RIGHT!" I was perfectly content with watching Schuldig and Nora dance in a circle before Ivy decided to tackle glomp me.

"Good old, Tokyo!" she cried. "No eternally happy mice! No screaming children! No stupid Americans! Except Brad, of course."

"Watch it, Mercoda," Crawford said with a wry smirk as he stepped into the apartment. He cleared his throat and addressed the entire team. "Welcome home, Schwarz." Schuldig hopped up from his prostrate position on the floor. "You should all start unpacking. I suspect that a mission will pop up soon."

"Is that a fact, _Oracle_?" Ivy questioned mockingly.

"No. Just a hunch." With that, Crawford turned and headed towards his room.

"Going to spend a little quality time with Mr. Dildo," Schuldig said in an audible whispered.

Everyone choked back a laugh.

Crawford continued walking but paused long enough to make a loving hand gesture in Schuldig's general direction.

"What an inappropriate finger. That was uncalled for." I smiled and walked back in the general direction of my room.

For some reason, I instead stopped in front of Farf's. My legs carried me into his vacant room, through the "secret" door, and into the room that used to belong to Omi. My ass proceeded to sit itself on the floor since my mind had decided to take a short vacation.

I hadn't had a chance to think about him much. Now that I had it, there was a weird feeling in my stomach. Kind of like I was nauseous, only this carried all the way up through my chest and into my heart.

"You miss him." I turned around to face Schuldig who was leaning against the door frame.

"That must be it," I muttered. "Yeah, I do." He smiled and sat down beside me.

"I'll try to set you two up." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I've got to go, chibi."

"Where are you going?"

"To visit my Yo-tan."

Figures.

*****

I flopped onto my bed and sat there, staring at the Gackt poster on my wall. After a good ten minutes, I removed my journal from my still-packed suitcase.

__

*~*~*~*

Journal of Nagi Naoe

8/26

Love is a scary thing.

It can show up whenever it damn well pleases and in many different ways. Schuldig loves Youji. I love Ivy. Nora loves Farf. All three circumstances involve love, but they're all different. Schuldig and Youji have the, "I pretend to only care about the sex, but I really care about you_," type love. I understand Ivy, and she understands me. She's my best friend and more than likely always will be. If we were high school girls, we'd buy one of those cheesy, overpriced friendship bracelets. You know what I mean. They come in a pack of two, and one bracelet says "Best" and the other says "Friends." But that has nothing to do with anything. Ignore that. Nora and Farf...the love of a brother and a sister. They do everything together. Farfarello can't stand to be without his "little sister." He truly believes that Nora is his sister. Nora's just happy to have someone to talk to after being in that asylum for years._

I don't know where that came from. I've been in a philosophical mood lately. Oh, well. I'm done for tonight.

*~*~*~*

With a small sigh, I gently placed my journal back into its convenient little lockable drawer and locked it. Then, I removed my laptop. Ahhhh, my wonderful, beautiful, perfect laptop. I opened it up and immediately received the feeling that I always get when I open my laptop: the feeling that all was right with the world.

SomeRandomGuy322: Hey, there!

It's strange. This guy always seemed to be online whenever I was. It was like he could sense me.

KissMyAssAuthority: Hey. What's up?

SomeRandomGuy322: Nothing much. 

KissMyAssAuthority: I'm back in Tokyo.

SomeRandomGuy322: All right! Do you want to try to meet up soon?

I glanced at the clock on my table. It was only seven o'clock.

KissMyAssAuthority: What are you doing tonight?

There was a pause. I think I startled him. I tend to do that. Heh.

SomeRandomGuy322: Sure, why not? I'll meet you at the entrance to Daisetsan Park in twenty minutes.

He logged off pretty quickly.

I stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before closing it.

What the hell had just happened?

And what was I doing?

For all I knew, this guy was a thirty-year-old child molester. Not that I wouldn't be able to deal with him if he was. I'd had my share of those before Schwarz picked me up.

Well, I'd never find out by just sitting around.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt that proclaimed "Quiet, brain, or I'll poke you with another Q-tip" and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?"

My head snapped around. Ivy stood in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"Out," I said quietly. She sighed and bit her lip.

"Nagi, I feel like we aren't as close as we used to be." I looked at her for a few seconds.

I'd been thinking about that for a while. Whenever I had free time, I would usually talk to Schuldig and Youji (not that anyone else knew about the latter) or listen to music. Ivy had kind of been pushed to the back of my mind.

"I know, Ivy. But I've just been going through some stuff lately that I have trouble talking about-"

"But you can talk to Schuldig about it?" she asked coldly.

"Ivy-"

"No, it's fine. Go. Go do whatever you have to do." She turned and walked back to her room without another word.

I watched her retreating back for a few seconds before stepping outside into the cool, night air.

I felt like shit.

*****

I caught sight of it after a good ten minutes of walking.

Daisetsan Park.

I slowed down and stopped at the foot of a tree. The big metal sign a few feet away proclaimed the park's name for all to see.

Oh, shit, what was I getting myself in to?

Sure, I could take this guy if he was a normal pedophile. But what if he was an Esset pedophile? I still had nightmare's about Esset's twisted version of "training."

Funny. I didn't know that fucking me until I couldn't walk qualified as training.

...Forget I said that. I'd rather not think about it.

Esset probably wasn't too happy with me. I knew that they probably had their mindreaders out, digging into us without our even knowing. Esset's professional telepaths are far more subtle than Schuldig. They can slip in and out of someone's thoughts without a trace. If Esset's personal telepaths knew that I was having doubts about my status in Schwarz, they'd tell those seemingly senile old bats that held my very existence in their wrinkled hands. Sending someone to scare me (or fuck me) into getting rid of those doubts sounded like something that Esset would do.

But then again...

Maybe this was just a normal guy.

Just a regular, slightly lonely kid who wanted to make friends.

But if he was, why would I want to fuck him up by mixing him up in Schwarz's business.

No way. I wasn't going to ruin this guy's life. Or mine, for that matter.

I turned quickly and began to walk back towards the apartment.

"Nagi?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I knew that voice.

Very slowly, despite my better judgment, I turned back towards the park. A pair of cornflower blue eyes met my own midnight blue pair.

The late Reiji Takatori's nephew.

Weiß's Bombay.

Omi Tsukiyono was standing in front of me.

*****

I was completely dumfounded.

The last person I expected to see was my teammates' mortal enemy, who, by the way, I had a massive-ass crush on despite the fact that we were the same gender.

My mouth opened and closed wordlessly. I felt like a beached fish.

...Words...not...coming...to...mouth...

"Omi!" I finally choked out. "W-What are you doing here?" He smiled at me. Somewhat nervously.

"I'm guessing that you're the one that I'm supposed to meet," he said quietly as he pulled a printed copy of my online conversation with SomeRandomGuy322 out of his backpack.

So Omi was SomeRandomGuy322.

How ironic. Small world, isn't it?

I glanced back at Omi. He was shuffling his feet, staring at the ground, and looking generally uncomfortable.

May as well make the best out of an awkward situation.

I sat myself on the badly-painted green bench directly outside the park and patted the empty space next to me. He looked at me for a few seconds before flashing a relieved smile and settling down.

God, he was beautiful when he smiled.

"I've been...I've been thinking lately," he said after a few seconds. I cocked my head to the side.

"About what?"

"About...About that day. When you let me go."

"What about it?"

"Why did you do it?" I smiled. I've been giving out too many genuine smiles lately. People are beginning to get used to them.

"I already told you. You were sick and you needed help."

"But you were trying to kill me anyway." He looked at me for the first time. "What did it matter if I was sick?" I didn't have an answer to that.

"It was an impulse. I felt like I should follow my gut." He seemed satisfied.

"One more question."

"All right."

"When you let me go...Why did you kiss me?" I jerked my head up and felt my face turn beet red.

Crap, I'd forgotten that I did that...

Omi was looking down at his lap. Even in the dim moonlight, I could tell that his face was as red as mine.

Naoe, it's time to put up or shut up.

Tell him?

Or not?

Well, gut instinct, what do you have to say on the matter?

I paused for an answer from my omniscient gut.

...I was afraid that it would say that.

"Because I...I have....I have what you might call a....well, a _crush_ on you."

No need for frying pans today, ladies and gentlemen. Use my face to fry your eggs.

He looked at me, stunned. I smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground.

"You...have a crush on me."

"Yes." I sighed and looked out across the moonlit park.

Omi reached out, tilted my head towards him, and kissed me.

...What the hell was going on?!

It wasn't supposed to happen like this! He was supposed to tell me that I was a piece of Schwarz scum and stick me with his darts!

His tongue snaked its way into my mouth.

Okay, so I didn't really _mind_ the way that things were turning out. In fact, they were really coming out well.

Damn, he was a good kisser.

Eventually, we both had to stop for air. Neither of us said a word. We just looked at each other. 

"Well, that was....Unexpected," I said.

"At least you're honest," Omi replied with a small smile.

"So...What happens now?"

"Meet me back here tomorrow at eight o'clock." He started to get up.

I grabbed his hand.

"Oh, no. I've finally got you where I want you, and you're not leaving until I damn well say that you can."

He grinned at me, then proceeded to push me onto the grass and shove his tongue down my throat.

*****

When did it get to be three in the morning again?

I had spent the whole night strolling around the deserted park with Omi. It was the most fun that I'd had in a while.

I soundlessly crept around the side of the apartment and grasped the doorknob. I was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Who the fuck is this ?" I hissed. (A/N: For you, Ariel. ^_^)

"Same question here!"

"Schuldig?"

"Nagi?"

I quickly pushed the German off of me and stood up.

"Watch it, you idiot. I'll kill you if you get us caught."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I sneak in all the time." I suddenly noticed that Schuldig's eyes were bright and cheerful and there was a wide grin plastered across his face. A real grin.

"What's got you so happy?" His grin grew wider.

"I'll tell you." He silently slipped the door open and walked towards his room. I followed him. He shut the door and motioned for me to sit down. "I went to go see Youji. We broke into an art museum and spent the entire night walking around and looking at the paintings. An art museum of all places! But that's where he wanted to go. It was actually a lot of fun. The security system is crap, though. You'd think that it would be better."

"There's more to this story." Schuldig nodded.

"There was one painting that he really liked. It covered an entire wall. It had a night sky with a moon and all these stars and two lovers sitting on a hill, staring up at the sky. It was beautiful. We sat in front of it for an hour and talked."

"And?" I pressed.

"I told him that I loved him."

My jaw dropped.

"What'd he say?" I cried. Schuldig shushed me quickly and listened for movement in the house.

"He loves me, too."

I fell backwards in the chair with a loud clunk and barely suppressed a school girl-ish squeal. I jumped up and, in a lapse of sanity, threw my arms around my somewhat annoying red-haired friend.

"Congratulations, Schu!" I said sincerely.

"Thanks. So how was your night?" I grinned.

"I went to go meet my online chat buddy."

"And?"

"He's Omi." It was Schuldig's turn to be shushed.

"What happened?!"

"We kind of..." I must have turned red again because Schuldig started to laugh his ass off.

"BWAHAHA! Chibi make-out sessions!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, poking him viciously in the side.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Crawford bellowed from down the hall. Schuldig and I looked at each other and snickered quietly. He playfully ruffled my hair as I walked out of his room. 

I padded down the hallway feeling happy for once. It had been weeks since I was actually happy. When I reached my room, I noticed a white piece of paper taped to my doorway.

_Nagi,_

I'm sorry. You're my best friend, and I love you. Is it something that I did? If it is, I didn't mean to. I'm always here if you need to talk to me.

Su amiga favorita_,_

Ivy

I stared at the paper for a long time. After a few minutes, I retrieved a pen from my desk and began to scribble.

_Ivy,_

It's not your fault. Believe me. There's just something that happened. No one was supposed to know about it, but Schuldig found out. We have kind of the same problem, and it would be very, very_ bad if anyone else found out. I'd tell you if I could, but I'd have to tell you Schu's side, too. He'd kill me. But I love you, too, and you're still my best friend._

Love,

Nagi

I felt satisfied with my reply. Silently, I crept down the hallway, stuck the note to Ivy's door, and slipped back to my own room. I crawled into my bed.

This couldn't go in my journal. Just in case anyone found it.

I soon fell into a comfortable sleep.

Hours later, I half-awoke to the sound of someone entering my room. I felt the someone brush my hair off of my forehead.

"I understand," Ivy's voice whispered. "Sleep well, _hermano menor_." 

She kissed me on the forehead and left. I heard the door close behind her.

"I will," I replied in the general direction of the door. I fell back asleep with a small smile spread across my face.

****

OWARI

Well, I had an extreme amount of fun writing that. Only a few more chapters left, kids. I promise that the next thing I post will be a chapter of TCMUWOSCAFC! I PROMISE! *smacks self* Anyway, please review you guys. If you're a fic writer, you know how great it is when someone reviews. Besides, I always read my reviewers' fics. Maybe you'll get a review from me. ^-^ Bye, kiddies!


	10. Day 9: Lovers in the Park and the Parent...

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I decide to listen to Alexa Fardreamer and get my lazy ass up and work on this fic some more. ^_^ Me and my laziness. Tee-hee. Anyway, kids, welcome to day nine of Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic. I've been waiting for a long time to do this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. *cackles madly*

By the way, if anyone's been wanting to check up on my life, visit my DJ at http://www.deadjournal.com/users/sita_chan. Just in case. ^_^;;;

Disclaimers: If you recognize the character, it's not mine. Ivy's mine. Nora belongs to Fae-chan. Lyons is a real guy. He's my homeroom teacher.

Warnings: Yaoi/slash/shounen ai/whatever ya wanna call it, randomness, slight bit of angst in the beginning, fluff

_blah_=thought

_//blah\\_=telepathy

_*~*~*~*_

blah=Nagi's journal

__

*~*~*~*

__

*~*~*~*

Journal of Nagi Naoe

11/13

Life. Sucks.

This isn't going to be a cheery entry, in case you haven't noticed.

I haven't been able to write in the past, oh...three months or so because Schuldig decided that he wanted to read what was in my journal. He stole it and refused to give it back until I said that he could read it. It took me a month to agree and even longer for him to get off his lazy ass and actually read it. Bastard. I can't stay mad at him, though.

Omi and I are still together. He's one of the few bright spots in my crappy life. Him, Ivy, and even Schu. And Lyons. Let's not forget Lyons, the one non-Schwarz member who gives a damn.

Let's see...some highlights from the past few months:

The stick in Crawford's ass has been replaced by a full-blown log. He snaps at everyone and everything, especially Schuldig and Ivy. He hardly ever speaks outside of missions.

Schu and Youji are approaching their eight month anniversary. They both plan on getting each other edible underwear, which I find hysterical. So does Omi. Schuldig in general is a happier person. He doesn't have to force a smile, and he's stopped teasing people. Except Crawford. Then again, can you blame him? Schuldig's even starting to get along with Ivy, something that I'm still having trouble believing.

Farfarello has become significantly saner. I think it's a combination of the right meds and not being ridiculed by Schuldig any more. And, of course, a whole lot of Nora. The two of them are closer than ever. They're pretty much inseparable.

Nora has warmed up quite a bit. Her past is now out in the open. Crawford was a little apprehensive at first ("She'll kill us! It's what she's been programmed to do!"), but he relaxed. It's amazing what kind of power that girl has over him. Nora has recently started sleeping in Farf's room. On the floor, of course. Nooooo sexual attraction between the two of them. None. And I'm not being sarcastic, for once.

Finally, Ivy. She's finally gotten used to the fact that Schuldig rivals her in friendship status. She's even warmed up to him a bit. Ivy and I are closer than we were before. I'm actually starting to enjoy her American music (though it's still no match for Dir en Grey), and she's started teaching me random Spanish phrases, my favorite being, "I want beer!" Quierocerveza! _I'm easily amused._

Omi hasn't told his teammates about me (except for Youji), and I haven't told anyone except Schu about him. He swears that after this stupid Weiß-Schwarz war is over, we're going to make out in the middle of the street during rush hour.

*~*~*~*

"Nagi, what are you doing here?" Lyons questioned, surprised, as he walked into the room. I quickly slammed my journal shut. "It's only seven-thirty. School doesn't start for another half an hour." I shrugged. "How long have you been here, Nagi?"

"About two hours." Lyons raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Well, Lyons, the guy you think is my cousin is actually insane and we forgot to give him his meds. He started slashing the shit out of his arms, the girl you think is my sister started crying, and the guy you think is my dad pulled a gun on us and told us to get our asses back in bed or get out. This is pretty much an everyday occurrence, but I couldn't take it tonight, so I decided to come here instead.

"Family problems," I said finally. I looked at Lyons. I couldn't see his eyes through his glasses. For one fleeting moment, he looked like Crawford.

"Nagi...I've told you this before, and I'll tell you again. I'm always here if you want to talk to you."

Suddenly, I wanted to tell him.

I wanted to tell him everything.

About who everyone really was, about Omi, about Schwarz and Weiß and Esset.

But I couldn't. First of all, Esset would find out and kick my ass. Second, what are the odds he'd actually believe me?

"Trust me, Lyons, this isn't something that I can talk to you or anyone else about." He crouched on the floor next to my desk.

"Nagi, you can tell me anything. I'm an old fogey at the ripe, old age of thirty-three. I've been through most of the stuff that you're going through." He smiled at me. I took a breath.

Well...I could tell him some of it. Maybe not all of it.

"I'm gay."

"Been there, done that," Lyons replied without hesitation. 

Okay...that took me by surprise.

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Not that the administration knows that. I'd be out of here so fast, I wouldn't know what hit me. They're not too keen on homosexuality. But that's not all that's bothering you."

"I...I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I really can't."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me." I had hit my limit. I think it must have been the pissiness left over from when Schu stole my journal combined with the pissiness of what happened this morning combined with the irritation that I was getting now. Two parts pissiness, one part irritation. Not a good combination.

"You wanna know, Lyons?!" I yelled. I stormed over to the door and slammed it shut. "My dad's _not_ my dad! My sister's _not_ my sister! My cousin's _not_ my cousin! They're my partners! I'm an assassin in a group called Schwarz, and we work for Esset, which is basically three old bastards who sit on a mountain in Switzerland and drink tea all day while we're out busting our fucking asses! Oh, and to top it all off, I'm a FUCKING TELEKINETIC!" To prove my point, I mentally threw a desk into the wall. "Now aren't you SO glad that you know?!" 

Lyons stared at me as my chest heaved in and out.

"I know how you feel." I stared blankly at him.

"What the FUCK do you mean by that?! I am a FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL TEENAGE TELEKINETIC WHO KILLS PEOPLE FOR A LIVING! How can you POSSIBLY know how I feel?!" Lyons half-smiled and stared calmly at the desk that I had hurled into the wall. A few seconds later, it burst into flames.

My jaw dropped.

"I know how you feel, Nagi," he quietly repeated. He smiled and stood up, then grinned at me. "Yeah, I can't stand those ancient Esset bastards either." He held out his hand like we were meeting for the first time. "Codename Holocaust." I blinked a few times and took his hand.

"Codename Prodigy."

*****

I couldn't pay attention all day. Not like I needed to.

Lyons was a pyrokinetic.

And he worked for Esset.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell is wrong with this world?

"All right, guys, pay attention," Lyons said cheerfully. I glanced up from my notebook. "As you know, tonight is parent-teacher conference night." I stopped listening. I never take my "parents" to that thing, for obvious reasons. "However, this year, there's been a change. You guys apparently haven't been taking your parents in order to get your report cards later and change your grades. So, this year, it's mandatory. Every student must attend the conference with their family."

My head snapped up as the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys tonight!" he called after my classmates' retreating backs.

"Hey, Lyons?"

"Yeah?" I shut the door.

"How the HELL am I supposed to bring my quote-unquote PARENTS to this thing?!" I hissed. Lyons grinned.

"It'll be no problem. Actually, I look forward to meeting your partners." Something seemed to dawn on him. "So, your 'sister?' Nora? She's-"

"Yeah. But she just joined a few months back. They don't have a codename for her yet." He smiled and shook his head. 

"I'll see you tonight, Nagi." I grabbed my books and trudged out of the room.

I reiterate:

Life. Sucks.

*****

When I got home, Nora was sitting on the sofa staring at the blank television. Not blinking.

"Mandatory parent-teacher conference?" I questioned.

"Yup." She still wasn't blinking.

"My teacher's a pyro. He works for Esset."

"Mandatory..._Mandatory_. This can't be a good thing."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"It starts at eight...That leaves us four hours! I could get Esset to send us a helicopter or something, and we can-"

"Nora, it's just a parent-teacher conference. We've been through worse." She still wasn't blinking. I vaguely considered timing her to see if she broke any records.

"What are you kids yapping about?" Ivy questioned as she walked out of the kitchen with a can of beer.

"Mandatory parent-teacher conference," we stated in unison.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Ivy's beer flew out of her mouth and across the room in a lovely arc.

"_QUE?!_"

"You heard us."

"CRAWFORD! SCHU! GET IN HERE!" A few seconds later, Crawford walked calmly into the room followed by a disheveled Schuldig who was yanking his bandanna into place.

"I was sleeping," he muttered. "Whadda ya want?"

"We have to go to Nagi's school tonight for some kind of conference."

"_VAS?!_" A loud stream of angry German followed.

"WHAT?!" A loud stream of angry English followed.

"Even worse. They want the _whole_ family. Which means...we have to bring Farf."

Chaos ensued.

*****

I stared at my ceiling.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Schuldig muttered as he spun around in my computer chair. "This sucks. A lot."

"Life's a bitch, and then you die."

"Thanks for reminding me, Nagi. You know, it's almost time to go."

"To the conference?"

"No. To fraternize with the enemy." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Must we?"

"What, are you starting to get tired of Omi?"

"No. Definitely no. It's just, if we're going to leave town, we should do it now."

"We're not leaving town. I haven't gotten any in three days, and I need sex. Now. So unless _you're_ willing, we need to go find Youji."

"...Let's go." I hopped out of my window into the tree right outside of it. Schuldig followed behind me. We dropped to the ground and scanned the area for any stray Schwarz members. "Where are we meeting them?"

"Daisetsan Park." 

"Omi picked, didn't he?"

"Yes." I smiled inwardly as we trudged towards the park. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"My teacher works for Esset." Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

"What's his specialty?"

"He's a pyro."

"Nice. Those are getting rarer. How'd you find this out?"

"I lost it and told him everything. I threw a desk into the wall, and he set it on fire." Schuldig snickered.

"Crawford wouldn't approve."

"Crawford doesn't approve of anything."

We stopped under the tree at the entrance to the park.

"Where are they?" Schuldig muttered impatiently.

"INCOMING!" two voices cried in unison. I felt someone drop down on me from above, and I fell to the ground.

An ambush?!

My attacker flipped me over, and I found myself staring into a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

"I win," Omi said cheerfully and kissed me on the nose. 

"Not funny," I said in spite of the smile that was creeping across my face. He rolled off of me, and I sat up to give him a real kiss. We looked over at Schuldig and Youji, the latter still being on top of the former. "Get a room!" I yelled and begant to throw acorns at them.

"Perverts!" Omi added, beaning Youji square on the head with an acorn. "And you wonder how I got to be so depraved!" Youji looked up. His sunglasses were hanging off of his nose, and leaves were embedded in his wavy, blond hair. He grinned at us.

"Big words! I'm proud of you, Omittchi!"

"Come here, dammit," Schuldig muttered and pulled his lover down again. Omi and I couldn't help but laugh.

We eventually wandered away to a soft, grassy area and sat down. He immediately laid his head in my lap.

God, he was adorable.

We didn't do much, just talked and told jokes and laughed. I think that's why I like him so much. I don't feel like I have to be anything that I'm not. I can act the way I think I should act. I don't have to pretended to be happy when I want to cry or pretend to be stoic when I want to explode with emotion. We lost track of time. After an hour or so, Schuldig and Youji joined us, and the four of us talked like old friends. Which we kind of were.

"...and so Farf shoots the girl in the back!" Schuldig finished. "Takatori was pissed as all hell."

"I'd be pissed, too, if somebody killed _my_ daughter," Omi chimed in.

"He beat the shit out of you with a golf club," I remembered. Youji's eyes narrowed.

"I'd kill him for that if he wasn't already dead." Schuldig grinned and kissed him.

"What time is it?" Omi asked lazily.

"About seven-thirty," Schuldig replied. My eyes widened.

"Shit! The conference!" I yelled. Schuldig jumped out of Youji's lap.

"We've got to get going." He pulled me up.

"Do you really have to?" Oh, shit. He was doing the cutesy chibi voice. I peeked over. Damn. He was doing the cutesy chibi eyes to go with the voice. Damn him. Damn him and his cuteness.

"Yes. Sorry." He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, pulled me in, and kissed me. "I'll see you tomorrow," I murmured as I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"All right." I glanced over at Schuldig, who had Youji pressed against a tree with his tongue slammed as far down his throat as it could go.

"Let's move it, Romeo!" I called. Schuldig sighed, leaned in for one more kiss, and followed me out of the park.

*****

"Where have you guys been?" Crawford demanded as we unsuccessfully tried to sneak back in. "We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!"

"I hired Nagi a whore," Schuldig replied nonchalantly. Crawford's eye twitched slightly, Ivy stifled a laugh, and Nora just looked confused. Farfarello didn't really seem to care. I wasn't as interesting as his knife. 

"Let's go, Schwarz," Crawford said stiffly, choosing to ignore Schu's comment. Schuldig hopped in Crawford's car, Farfarello went with Nora, and I followed Ivy. We all took off towards the school.

"So where did you guys really go?" Ivy asked loudly over her Five Iron Frenzy CD.

"To see our boyfriends." Ivy grinned.

"What's his name, anyway?"

"Omi." Hey, Ivy didn't know his name. He was Bombay to her.

"Cute name." We drove the rest of the way in pleasant silence. Except for the guy singing about how cool his bad-ass mullet was (A/N: "The Phantom Mullet" by Five Iron Frenzy. Kick-ass song. ^_^).

A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. It was packed. Nora and Farf were already at the door, and Crawford and Schuldig pulled in directly behind us.

"Now, Farfie, you've got to try to be semi-sane tonight, okay?" Nora was saying solemnly. "You know what that means?" Farfarello nodded.

"No knives, no killing, no hurting God in any way," he recited. I snorted. What are the odds of that EVER happening?

"Let's go," Crawford said solemnly. We walked into the gym. Tables had been set up along the walls where you would sign in to get your report card. I trudged over to one of the tables with Nora trailing behind me.

"What's your name, dear?" the old woman behind the table asked. She did a double take when she saw Farf.

"Nagi Naoe," I replied. "And Nora." She quickly handed over our report cards. She seemed pretty eager to get rid of Farf. Can't imagine why. "You'll both be speaking with Mr. Lyons." Gee, I wonder how that happened? We all walked over to yet another line of tables. Lyons saw me and waved me over.

"Hi, Nagi. Nora. I'm guessing that these....are...your...." He trailed off and stared at Crawford and Schuldig. "Oracle," he muttered in disbelief. "Mastermind."

"Holocaust," they stated in unison, equally as surprised.

"They told me you were dead!"

"They told me the same thing!" Schuldig replied. Crawford frowned and nodded in agreement.

"You...know each other?" Crawford stammered, Lyons turned slightly red, and Schuldig suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. I stared. "You slept together, didn't you?"

"Just once!" they all cried at the same time.

A scream interrupted us.

"Farf, no!" Nora cried and raced across the gym. Farfarello had cornered one of the teachers and was cheerfully sniffing her.

"What's he doing?" Ivy muttered.

"Looks like he's sniffing her," I replied.

"Wonderful," she said with a half-smile. "The kid gets crazier every day." She hiccuped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ivy, are you drunk?" She grinned at me.

"'Course not, Naggles!"

Oh, yeah.

She was drunk.

"Did you _drive_ me here drunk?"

"Naaaah."

Apparently, she did.

"Farfarello! Knock it off!" Schuldig yelled. He raced over to the psychotic Irishman who had moved on to biting some man's arm. The woman that he'd been sniffing had edged slowly away, and ran for her life. Ivy yanked a flask out of her jacket pocket and took a swig. She hiccuped again and staggered into a wall.

"Shit...Come on, Ivy." I grabbed her arm and led her towards the commotion in the center of the gym.

"Farfie, stop it!" Nora ordered. She tugged gently at his arm.

"He tastes good. Like rat poison."

"Farf, eating rat poison probably isn't a good idea," Schuldig muttered. I glanced back at Lyons.

.....Was Crawford..._hitting_ on him?

Nah, it had to be my imagination.

I yelped as Ivy suddenly collapsed on top of me.

"Ivy, get off!"

"Jus' five more minutes..."

"Farf, I thought we told you no knives!"

"I only took one."

"Farfie, put the knife away. Please?" I couldn't really see from my position underneath a semi-unconscious Ivy. I heard a very scary giggle, a "schwing" noise, and people screaming.

Farfarello had thrown the knife at the wall.

And people had panicked.

Greeeeeeat....

Within a few minutes, the gym was empty. I don't know how I managed to avoid getting trampled. Schuldig trudged over and yanked Ivy off of me. He plucked the bottle out of her hand and scrutinized it.

"Hey! This is from my stash!" He frowned and nudged Ivy in the side. "She's not waking up any time soon, Nagi." Nora walked up to Schuldig's side, her hand firmly clasped around Farf's wrist.

"You'll have to carry her," she said quietly. I sighed and reluctantly levitated her. I glanced over at the side of the gym. Crawford and Lyons were still talking. It was almost like they hadn't even noticed that the entire student body had stampeded out of the gym.

"Oi! Brad! Jake! Break it up, lovebirds!" Crawford and Lyons turned red and started to sputter. I couldn't help but snicker. Schuldig grinned at me. "Come on, chibi, I'll drive you home. Crawford's gonna be here for a while." He looked pointedly at Lyons before walking towards the door. I followed him with Ivy floating behind us.

"What's up with Crawford and Lyons?" Schuldig grinned.

"The three of us had a one night stand a couple of years back. Little Braddykins has always been rather attached to him. I guess Esset thought that we were distracting each other, so they told us he was dead. Apparently, they told him the same thing about us." We walked silently for a few seconds before I started to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't know you were into threesomes, Schu."

"Oh, shut up."

I placed Ivy gently in Crawford's car and hopped in the passenger's seat. Although it had been a disaster, I couldn't say that parent-teacher conference night hadn't been fun.

I smiled at that thought as I drove off into the night with my best friends.

****

OWARI

I never meant to make Lyons such a big character. *shrug* Oh, well. If you hate him, let me know, and he can go away. Back to the Real World and back to being my homeroom teacher. RL Lyons isn't gay. Just thought I'd add that. This part took long enough to get out...Only two or three more chapters left, kids. The next chapter is the beginning of the end. It's where Something Big (TM) happens. I can't believe I'm doing this... *sniffles* But I can't tell you what it is! *cackles* Hooray for secrets! Adios, kids! *begs for reviews* *holds up nudie pics of Crawlie and SchuSchu* You want? REVIEW!


	11. Day 10: Spontaneity, Good and Otherwise

Well, kids, this is it. The beginning of the end for Reflections. This is where Big Things (TM) start happening. Two more chapters after this. Maybe three, if the one after this gets to be too long. But probably two. I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause it was pretty damn hard for me to do this. *sniffles* Well, you may not mind so much. ^_^ I'm just rather attached to...I've said too much. Read and find out.

By the way, if anyone's been wondering about what's going on in my life, check out my DeadJournal at http://www.deadjournal.com/users/sita_chan

Disclaimers: I don't own anything 'cept Ivy. Nora belongs to Fae-chan.

Warnings: MAJOR Nagi angst, Something Big- Good (TM), Something Big- Bad (TM), quite a bit of sap in the beginning

__

blah = thought or foreign language

__

//blah\\ = telepathy

Bradley Crawford was _not_ in a good mood.

I could tell by the way he was storming around the living room muttering to himself. I raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and went back to my cereal.

"What's up with our fearless leader?" Ivy questioned as she plunked down next to me with a banana. I shrugged.

"Not sure. He's been doing that all morning."

"Good morning, everyone!" Nora said cheerfully as she practically skipped into the room in her cutesy bunny-printed pajamas. "Morning, Brad!"

For once in her life, even Nora's extreme cheerfulness didn't work. Crawford stomped around the living room like he hadn't even heard her. Nora raised a single black eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Jake turned him down," Schuldig said, appearing out of his room. He smirked slyly. "Braddykins doesn't like being turned down." Crawford paused long enough to glare at Schuldig before going back to stomping in a circle. "You know I'm right, Braddy-Bear!"

"Do NOT call me that. Ever." I smiled to myself as I dumped my bowl in the sink. Crawford was stubborn, but Lyons was even more stubborn. If he said no, he meant it. End of story, thank you ladies and gentlemen. I yawned and headed back to my room.

Ten o'clock on a Saturday morning with nothing to do. I collapsed on to my bed and yanked out a Gravitation manga.

After an hour or so, something cracked against my window.

"What the hell...?" I muttered. Another something hit my window. I trudged over to the window and opened it just as another acorn was being thrown. The said acorn proceeded to whack me in the face. I frowned and looked down as the thrower of the acorns proceeded to laugh.

"Sorry, Nagi!" Youji cried through his laughter. I grinned and extended my middle finger in his general direction.

"What do you want?" He held up a small box and threw it to me.

"Give this to Schu and tell him that I said happy anniversary!"

"Give it to him yourself, lazy ass!"

"Yeah, let me tell you. Just waltz in your front door. 'Excuse me, members of Schwartz. I know we're mortal enemies and whatnot, but I need to hand this over to Schuldig. It's our eight-month anniversary, you know.' I'm sure that'd go over real well," Youji said sarcastically. I snickered.

"I'll be sure to give it to him. Tell Omi I said hello."

"Got it, kid. See you." He waved and ran off, a grin still plastered on his face.

I glanced down at the box with a frown. It was too small to be the edible underwear. 

"Youji, what is it?" I yelled out the window. But he had already disappeared back to the Koneko. I shrugged and trudged towards Schuldig's room. "Open up, smart-ass."

"It's open, stupid-ass."

_//Good one\\_

//I know\\

//I was being sarcastic, you stupid German\\

//...I knew that. Open the damn door\\ I smirked to myself and pushed open the door. Schuldig was sprawled on his bed...reading a book?

"Schu, what the hell are you doing?"

"Revising Hitler's _Mein Kampf_. The guy had some good ideas, but a totally stupid way of doing them. I can do much better." Schuldig looked up and grinned at the horrified expression on my face. "I'm kidding, moron. It's the _Ai no Kusabi_ novel." I snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're reading that simply for the intricate plot line."

"Of course!"

"Nothing to do with the graphic sex scenes."

"...Okay, so Iason's sexy...What do you need?" I held up a box.

"Your boy-toy threw acorns at my window for ten minutes to give me this. He says happy anniversary." Schuldig grinned at me and snatched the box.

"What is it? Edible underwear?" 

"That's what I thought he was getting, but the box is too small," I replied, peering at Schuldig as he curiously shook the small box. "Well, open it!" Schu raised an inappropriate finger before tearing off the silver wrapper and opening the small box inside.

He said nothing.

"_Mein Gott_," he whispered quietly as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What is it?"

"Oh, my dear God..."

"Schuldig, what is it?" By this point, I was just about dying from curiosity. "Tell me, god dammit!"

"He- I- Oh, fuck..." I jumped on the bed behind him to get a good look at the contents of the box.

In the center of the plain, black box was a simple platinum ring with three tiny emeralds on it.

My jaw dropped as I read the note included within it.

_Schu-chan,_

Happy anniversary, you horny bastard. I've been thinking for a while. I told you that I love you, and I mean it. I'll say it again. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Yeah, yeah, stop laughing. I know it's corny, but it's true. I was thinking about it, and I realized that I'm in this for the long haul. As in...forever. So, what do you say, Schu? Are you in it for the long haul, too? I was going to be more formal, but fuck formality. Who needs it? I like this way better. No big-ass ceremony or anything. How about it?

Love always,

Yo-tan

P.S: The emeralds remind me of your eyes. That's why I picked it. Stop laughing! I know, I'm a sucker for sap.

"Wow...Schuldig, I-"

"Is he asking what I think he's asking?" Schuldig asked quietly. His hands started to shake.

"That's...I think so." I still couldn't believe what I had read. I suddenly realized that there was a whole other side to Youji that I hadn't even begun to discover yet. I looked at Schuldig who was staring down at the box in his hands. "What are you going to say?" He didn't answer. His shoulders were shaking. I realized with a shock that he was crying.

I'd never seen Schuldig cry before, and he hasn't since.

When he looked up at me, the biggest grin I'd ever seen spread itself across his face.

"What do you think I'm gonna say?!" His grin, if possible, grew wider. "Come on!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the window.

"Where the hell are we going?!"

"To the Koneko!" The flower shop?!

"Now? In broad daylight?! With his PARTNERS home?! HAVE YOU LOST IT?!"

"I lost it eight months ago, Nagi, and now I plan to keep it!"

"That didn't even make sense!" I struggled wildly as he yanked me out of the window and into the tree.He dragged me down through the branches and into the Schu-mobile (as I liked to call it). 

The trip to the Koneko took less than three minutes.

He screeched to a halt a block from the shop and leaped out of the car.

"Come _on_, Nagi!"

"I can't. I have whiplash."

"Get whiplash later!" He flung open the passenger's side and dragged me out of it. "Move it, move it, move it!" I trudged after him as best I could without damaging my jarred and very angry neck muscles. I looked up. Schuldig was already halfway up the fire escape on the side of the building. 

I swear, somewhere, if there's a God, (s)he hates me. And (s)he's laughing at me.

Grumbling, I struggled up the fire escape and, thankfully, reached a balcony. Schuldig had pressed himself against the wall and was listening closely to a conversation being held inside.

"It was a stupid thing for me to do," I heard Youji say dejectedly. "I've probably scared him off and ruined everything.

"Youji, don't say that!" The pain in my neck disappeared as I realized that it was Omi who was speaking. I got that weird fluttering feeling in my stomach that I always get when I'm around him. He does things to me that no-

Whoa, Naoe, snap back to reality.

__

"Omittchi, what if I _did_ scare him off? What if he's really gone? I...I don't think I could take it." Schuldig had apparently heard enough. He threw open the window, jumped inside, and tackle-glomped Youji, taking him to the floor. I couldn't help grinning as I climbed in the window. As much as I wanted to focus on Schuldig and Youji, I couldn't help but admire Omi. He was watching them both with a huge smile on his face. He looked up and our eyes met. "So...is that a yes?" I heard Youji ask tentatively.

"What the _hell_ do you think?! It's no, you idiot. That's why I tackled you and stuck my tongue in your mouth. Of course it's a yes!" I still hadn't looked away from Omi. He smiled sweetly as he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine.

"Missed you," he murmured, burying his face in my chest. I smiled.

"Missed you more."

Schu finally rolled off of Youji and stood up. 

"So this is it, huh?" he asked with a grin. "Now were mar-"

"Don't say it!" Youji shuddered. "I _hate_ that word. It's so...I don't know. But I hate it. Let's just leave it at 'in for the long haul.'" Schuldig grinned and proceeded to jump in for another tackle-glomp.

"What the HELL is going on in there?!" a vaguely familiar voice demanded. The doorknob twitched. My eyes darted from the door to Omi to Schuldig to Youji. If we got caught...fuck...

"Don't worry, the door's locked," Youji whispered.

"Youji? Is Omi in there?"

"Yeah, Ken, we're talking! Go do something productive. Something that doesn't involve fucking Aya for once."

"Hey! I resent that!" The person behind the door laughed good-naturedly before the footsteps faded away.

"We should get going," I said reluctantly. I looked down at Omi who peered back up at me with disappointment flashing in his eyes.

Shit...He really was beautiful.

"Yeah...Yeah, we should." Schuldig reluctantly hopped up, followed by Youji.

"But you just got here!" I raised an eyebrow. Youji had a damn good "innocent chibi" act. Schuldig winced.

"Don't do that to me! We really do have to go." I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was stroking Omi's hair. I also became aware of the fact that Omi was purring like a kitten. Pun not intended.

"Yeah."

"We have a mission tonight, so we'll probably see you there, though...not under very good circumstances," Omi said quietly, looking at the floor. I nodded.

"See you later." I lifted Omi's chin and kissed him gently. 

I could almost see the shoujo manga bubbles floating around Schuldig and Youji.

"Come on, Schu." Reluctantly, we hopped out of the window and drove back home.

*****

Crawford caught us, of course.

When he was in a bad mood, he tended to be very perceptive.

"...and I don't know where the FUCK you morons go when you sneak out! It. Needs. To. Stop. Period. Do you understand me?!"

_//Not a chance in hell, Schu. Shuichi is a _much_ better singer than Ryuichi\\_

//Bullshit! Shuichi's songs are crap! I mean, come on. Compare "Rage Beat" to "Sleepless Beauty!"\\

//I must admit, "Sleepless Beauty" is a kick-ass song. But still, he-\\

"HAVE YOU HEARD A WORD I SAID?!"

"We understand," Schuldig said quickly.

"Absolutely." Crawford fumed at us silently for a few seconds before storming into his room. Nora looked calmly up from her trig notes.

"One of these days, he's going to snap," she said quietly as she watched Crawford's retreating back with obvious concern. "And I think it's going to be soon." Farf silently entered the room and sat at Nora's feet.

"Brad's just a big teddy bear!" Ivy said cheerfully as she walked out of the kitchen with a soda. "He wouldn't really do anything to anybody."

"I don't know, Ivy...I just don't know." Nora bit her lip, and went back to her trig notes.

"Nice ring, Schu," Ivy commented. Schuldig grinned.

"Thanks, Ivy."

"Where'd you get it?"

"One of my many admirers gave it to me as a token of his undying love for me," Schuldig replied dramatically. Nora giggled. I grinned at nobody in particular.

If only they knew how close to the truth that was...

*****

"Not once in the entire series do they _ever_ say that Heero and Duo are together." I looked at Ivy and rolled my eyes.

"Come _on_, woman, how dense can you be? Yuy gives a twenty minute speech about how Duo isn't his friend. Sounds like denial to me. He uses the boy's name whenever he needs a cover, he saved his life, what other proof do you need?"

Ivy and I were arguing about the subtle yaoi in Gundam Wing when we heard Crawford.

"Mission! Mission! We're leaving in an hour! Be dressed and in the living room in forty-five minutes _sharp_ for details!" Ivy sighed and turned off the television right as Quatre was about to go psycho on some guy's ass.

Oh, well. The two of us could watch it when we got home.

Forty-five minutes later, I was attired in a black turtleneck and black pants and on the sofa in between Schuldig and Ivy.

"All right, Schwarz," Crawford began in his most professional manner. "Esset is getting a supply of a new drug that is supposed to be able to enhance the psychic strand of a person's mind and unleash their Gifts. However, this drug has killed half of the users, and the other half became addicted. Therefore, the drug was outlawed." He paced back and forth across the room, trying to look important but actually looking nervous and anxious. "This drug, FKE-3992, is needed by Esset to perform certain tests."

"What kinds of tests?" Farfarello questioned calmly.

"We were not informed." Ivy snorted.

"Typical of those bastards. They barely tell us anything, then send us out and hope we don't die," she muttered bitterly.

"Watch your mouth, Mercoda," Crawford hissed. The two of them had a bit of a staring contest. Ivy was the first to look away. Crawford smirked triumphantly before continuing. "We're supposed to meet the shipment as it comes into the docks and make sure it is unpacked safely."

"The docks again?!" Schuldig groaned. "I hate those damn docks."

"We're not going to be on the actual docks this time. We'll be in the warehouse. Any questions?" Stupid question. Nobody _ever_ asked Crawford any questions. "Good. Let's get going." I stood up, snatched my laptop, and headed for the door. Just as I was about to open it, my stomach started swirling like a washing machine.

Something was going to happen tonight.

Something not very good.

*****

I looked out the window at the buildings flying by as Ivy sang along cheerfully to some American band called Dashboard Confessional. The weird feeling in my stomach was still there. If anything, it had gotten worse.

"You're quiet tonight," she said, frowning. "Is something wrong?" I really didn't want to worry her with my weird gut instinct, so I plastered a grin on my face.

"I'm just concentrating on tuning out your horrible voice."

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, kid!" She grinned and smacked me upside the head. I tried to grin back as we pulled into the docks. I guess I did a decent job of it.

_//You okay, Nagi?\\_ Schuldig's "voice" questioned. _//Your mind's a mess\\_

//I have a bad feeling. Something...Something's not right\\

//I know what you're saying. I feel it, too. Well, whatever it is, we'll work through it\\

//I hope so, Schu...\\

I hopped out of Ivy's car. Schuldig was leaning calmly against the wall of the warehouse, Crawford was pacing nervously back and forth, and Nora and Farfarello were taking turns skipping rocks across the water.

"Good, you're _finally_ here," Crawford said quickly. "What did you do, stop for a break?" I felt Ivy tense up.

"Calm down," I muttered. "Don't let him get to you; that's just what he wants. He glared at Ivy before turning around and walking inside. Ivy and I followed him, and Schuldig soon fell into step next to me. Nora and Farf walked behind us, chatting quietly.

"I swear, I can't take much more of his shit," Ivy muttered. "I'm sorry that his love life sucks, but he doesn't have to take it out on me." 

Ahead, I saw Crawford's hands clench into fists.

"I think he heard you," Schuldig said quietly. Ivy's violet eyes narrowed.

"Let him hear me. I don't give a flying fuck any more. The bastard wonders why we don't respect him."

Crawford's hands started shaking. Schuldig and I glanced at each other. Any second now, I was waiting for Crawford to whirl around and smack the crap out of Ivy. But when he turned around, he appeared perfectly calm. Except that his hands were still clenched into fists.

"These boxes are filled with FKE-3992. They will be unpacked. Our mission is to simply make sure that everything goes well."

"Which of course, they won't," Schuldig muttered. I saw him reach into his green blazer to grip his gun. Random workers employed by Esset began to unpack the boxes.

"Are the sensors placed?" Crawford questioned. Nora nodded.

"Farfarello and I placed them. There are six on the roof and three on each wall."

"Nagi, connect them." I whipped open my laptop and began typing. After a few seconds, I had connected all the sensors.

"Connected. Nothing's getting past those things," I said quietly. I shut my laptop and placed it in a corner.

Nothing to do now but wait.

We didn't have to for long.

After a few minutes, a loud siren filled the room. Schuldig glanced at me and smirked.

"They're heee~eeeeere...."

Glass rained down on us as four silhouettes broke through the skylight and landed on the ground.

Schuldig immediately shut his eyes and concentrated.

_//Are we all connected?\\_ he asked. _//Nagi?\\_

//I'm here. Omi?\\

//I hear you. Youji?\\

//Loud and clear, kid\\

//Great\\ Schuldig projected. _//All right, Youji. Jump left three times\\_

//Got it\\ Schuldig whipped out his gun and shot in Youji's general direction. As directed, he jumped to the left and avoided the bullets.

What, did you think we didn't have this planned? We had to make this look real, after all.

_//Nagi, duck\\_ Omi projected calmly. I dropped to the ground as three darts whizzed past my head. I glanced over at my other teammates, who were actually fighting.

Ivy had plucked a knife out of the Walrus and jammed it into Siberian's back. That kid had a bad habit of getting knives jammed into his back. Farfarello was calmly sitting back and watching. He doesn't usually get involved in a fight until the last minute. Then, he massacres everything he can reach. Abyssinian was running at Ivy with his big-ass katana. Nora gracefully kicked her foot out and sent him sprawling. Crawford was ordering the workers not to panic and to keep unloading. Abyssinian leaped to his feet, yanked the knife out of Siberian's back, and charged at Ivy with his katana. He slammed her against the wall and jammed the point against her throat. Omi's eyes widened.

_//My God, Nagi! Your friend!\\_

//She knows what she's doing\\

"Die," he hissed.

"Bite me, kitty boy," she snarled. She grabbed his head with both hands, and I watched as her eyes shifted to that silvery-grey color. Abyssinian's hands started to shake, and he dropped to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he sobbed. "NO! AYA!"

_//Nagi, I'm sending the wire at you. Can you do your telekinesis on it?\\_

//Yeah, no pr-\\ I stopped in mid-thought as I felt pain rake across my back.

"Fuck!" I howled. I whirled around and dodged just as Siberian swung at me again. I formed my hands into the shape of a triangle and blew him into the wall. I did it again. And again. And again.

Abyssinian screamed. Farf had joined the fight.

I felt my blood drip to the floor.

"You okay, Prodigy?" Ivy yelled as she shot in Omi's general direction.

"I'm fine. I'll live."

I looked up at Crawford. I suddenly realized that he was carefully aiming his gun at someone's head.

Youji. Youji, who was blocking Farfarello's knives from hitting Omi.

Youji who couldn't see that a gun was being aimed at his head. 

SHIT!

_//Schuldig!\\_ Schuldig looked at me, then glanced to where I was pointing. His eyes widened. He stepped backwards, shaking his head in disbelief.

_//No...No...No, no, nononononono....This can't happen now! Not after we...DO SOMETHING, GOD DAMMIT!\\_

Crawford fired.

The bullet seemed to move in slow motion.

I tried to change the direction, but Abyssinian chose that moment to jam his katana directly through my stomach.

I was barely even aware of the pain as I fell to my knees.

All I could feel was the overwhelming helplessness that was flooding my mind.

Youji was going to die.

And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I shut my eyes as the bullet hit.

"What the...what the hell?!" Schuldig was staring wide-eyed.

The bullet had hit the wall and ricocheted harmlessly away.

Youji was on the floor.

Ivy had saw the bullet and tackled him.

They looked at each other.

"I...I....Thanks," Youji said, shocked. Ivy appeared just as surprised with herself.

"Any time." She jumped off of him quickly as if he were burning her. Crawford still had the gun pointed forward. He was shaking violently. 

I'd never seen Crawford so mad. 

Schuldig was desperately trying to restrain himself from tackle-glomping Youji.

_//He's okay...He's gonna be all right\\_ Schuldig whispered. 

_//Nagi!\\_ Omi cried. I saw him step towards me.

That's about when I became aware of the FOOT LONG SWORD JUTTING OUT OF MY STOMACH.

_//Omi, stay where you are! Don't make them suspicious!\\_

I felt someone kneel next to me as I began to fade in and out of consciousness. I glanced up into Nora's blood red eyes.

"Nagi, stay awake," she said. "If I take the sword out, you're certainly going to bleed to death."

"But it hurts like a bitch! And I'm so tired..." I really was tired all of a sudden.

"It's the blood loss. Stay awake."

"Mission accomplished!" I heard Crawford's voice bark over the din. "Let's go, Schwarz!"

"Farf, can you carry him?" The last thing I remember was being carried quickly to the car.

So tired...

*****

When I woke up, it was dark. 

I sat up quickly, then immediately decided that that was a bad idea. I hissed at the pain blossoming in my stomach and laid back down. I glanced around and realized that I was in my room. The sword was gone, and I was thoroughly bandaged. Schuldig jumped up from his place on the floor.

"You're awake! Nora, he's awake!" Nora immediately raced into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew you'd make it, Nagi!" she said happily. She promptly grabbed my arm and, still smiling, jabbed a needle into it.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Antibiotics." she said. Another needle followed. "Tetanus shot." Another needle. "Painkillers."

"Can't you take those in pill form?! Stop sticking me!" Nora giggled and mussed my hair.

"Glad you're okay, Nagi. I'll go tell everyone that you're okay. We've been worried sick for the past few hours." She smiled again and left the room. Schuldig kneeled by my bed.

"She saved his life," he said quietly. I nodded. "He would have died. He would have _died_." Schu looked like he was about to cry. "I'd thank her if I could..." I smiled. "Crawford's really pissed. _Extremely_ pissed."

"Ouch...Hate to be her."

"Hate to be _you_," Ivy said as she entered the room. Farfarello followed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"I see." She grinned at me, dropped to her knees, and gingerly hugged me. "Thank God you're okay." Farf stared at me for a few seconds before leaving the room. Crawford stormed in the room.

"Are you alive?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm alive?"

"Yes. Good." He glared at Ivy. "Mercoda, we need to talk. Living room. Five minutes." He stormed out again. Ivy grinned and shrugged.

"Guess I'm getting chewed out again. Oh, well. Better go take it."

"Afterwards, we're watching Gundam Wing again, and I'm _making_ you believe me about Heero and Duo." She laughed, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and left.

Schuldig was solemnly staring at his ring.

"I will _never_ make fun of her about _anything_ ever again," he said quietly.

"Schu, it's okay. It's over. He's fine."

"Yeah...Yeah. He's fine." Schuldig smiled at me and stood up. "I think I'm still in shock. Hope you feel better. I'll try to sleep this off." He left quickly.

I laid there in silence for a few minutes. I could hear muffled yelling coming from the living room. With nothing better to do, I pulled myself out of bed (with great difficulty and a lot of pain) and dragged myself over to the living room to eavesdrop. Not letting them see me, of course. The door was closed, anyway.

"For the last time, Mercoda, this is unacceptable! You nearly cost us the mission!"

"That's bullshit, Crawford, and you know it! The mission didn't have anything to do with Weiß!"

"I'll have to inform Esset of your actions."

"Like I give a flying fuck!"

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Bradley-fucking-Crawford!" A frustrated sigh/yell from Crawford.

"You can't let your feelings interfere with missions! You simply can't do it!"

"Oh, yeah, and I'm _sure_ your feelings didn't interfere with anything back when you were fucking Schuldig, right?!"

That was the ultimate insult.

Silence. Complete silence.

Except for the gunshot, of course.

...Wait a minute...

GUNSHOT?!

Despite the staggering pain in my stomach, I threw open the door and fell into the living room. Crawford stood absolutely still, shock written plainly on his face. His hand started to shake violently, and he dropped the gun.

"Oh, my God..." he whispered. "What have I done?" He stood for a few seconds before racing into the bathroom and retching.

My brain refused to believe the sight in front of me.

The white carpet was slowly turning red...

So much blood...

From one little hole in her chest...

I raced over to Ivy, who was lying on the floor.

"Ivy...Ivy, wake up!" I dropped to my knees, not caring that the blood was soaking into my already blood-soaked pants or that the pain in my stomach was practically overwhelming. Her violet eyes snapped back into focus, and she smiled the saddest smile I've ever seen.

"Shouldn't have said that," was all she said before her eyes grew blank.

"IVY!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Nora. I didn't care.

I started to shake as I finally realized that my hands were covered in blood. I jumped up as my bloody hands started to twitch violently.

Sobs echoed from behind me.

My mind went totally blank.

The only thing I could think of was that we'd never be able to watch Gundam Wing now.

A frantic giggle sounded. I realized that it was mine. More frantic giggles escaped my lips as I patiently waited for Ivy to stop joking around and open her eyes.

_C-Come on, Ivy...This isn't funny. Get up. Come on, it's not funny any more. Let's go. Please? Okay, you got me, haha...Just wake up. _

Ivy?

Ivy, please...

WAKE UP!

Everything went black as my desperate giggles dissolved into sobs.

****

OWARI

I still can't believe I wrote that...I've always been rather attached to Ivy. Also, the beginning is a bit too sappy for me. I think I started crying once. Sorry for the angst and sappiness. And for bastardizing Crawford completely. ^_^;;; I really hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and pleeeeeease review!

__


	12. Day 11: Coming to Terms

Here we go, kids. The last real chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue. Get ready for some SERIOUS Nagi-angst. *sniffles* I hope you like it anyway, and PLEASE review! Reviews make me smile... ^_^

Disclaimers: If you recognize the character, they're not mine. Ivy's mine. Nora belongs to Fae.

Warnings: Major angst, language, shounen ai

_I sat in silence, staring blankly at the blond girl on the sofa. She stared back. This little staring contest went on for about twenty minutes before I decided to do something about it._

"What's your name?" I asked finally. Hostile violet eyes narrowed.

"What do you care? Who the fuck are you people, anyway?" I nodded to myself. She acted just like I had when I first joined. I decided to repeat what Schuldig had told me back then.

"You've got a lot to learn, but I think you'll catch on quickly." She stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds before starting to laugh.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Twelve."

"You're twelve_, and you're telling a seventeen-year-old that she's got a lot to learn." She continued to laugh. I didn't see what was so funny._

"What do you find so amusing?" She stopped laughing abruptly and looked at me. Really looked at me.

"You're not like any twelve-year-old I've ever met. You seem a lot older than twelve."

"Killing people tends to do that to you." I was slightly pleased to see her jaw drop. "You'll get used to it." I suddenly discovered that I rather liked this girl. I held out my hand. "Nagi Naoe." She looked at my hand for a few seconds before shrugging and extending her own hand.

"Me llamo Ivy Mercoda. Estoy feliz de conocerlo," _she said with a grin._

My first meeting with Ivy. Years ago. We became fast friends.

And now she was dead. Just like that.

I had been numb ever since yesterday, when it happened. I just couldn't bring myself to accept it.

"Ivy is dead," I whispered.

_Nah_, replied my subconscious. _She's just shitting you. Don't let her fool you, or she'll never let you live it down._

My door suddenly opened, and Schuldig walked in. It looked like he was working hard to keep his face blank.

"Nora's gone," he said quietly. I sat up quickly.

"What do you mean?" He handed over a piece of paper. I noticed that it had tear stains on it.

_Guys,_

The order came. Esset said that Schwarz had become out of control because of (words that had been scratched out)_ what happened. I can't kill you. I just can't. You guys are the only family I've ever known. You're the only ones who have ever cared about me. I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't know. With a little luck, they won't find me. I love you all so much. Don't forget about me._

Love,

Nora

A bitter laugh escaped from my lips. Schuldig looked at me, shocked.

"Great. What the fuck else can go wrong?" I collapsed, face-down on my bed.

"Nagi, I think-"

"Schu, go away. Please, just go away." A few seconds later, I heard the door shut quietly.

How could she do this to me?

Ivy was my best friend. She couldn't just _die_! She wouldn't let herself die just because she pushed Crawford's buttons at the wrong time!

But she was dead.

Dead like Reiji Takatori.

Dead like her father.

Dead like _my_ father. And my mother.

They burned so quickly...

I staggered out of bed and practically flew to the bathroom where I then vomited. After a few minutes, I flushed and leaned my head against the cool porcelain.

I think that's where it finally started to dawn on me. My whole body started to shake violently as I felt tears start to prick at my eyes.

No. No, no, no. I was _not_ going to cry. 

I raced back to my room, buried my face in my pillow, and groped frantically for the remote to my stereo. Some nice, pissed-off, angry death metal was exactly what I needed.

But apparently, God wasn't done torturing me yet.

The sounds of a soft, mellow guitar floated out of my stereo.

Ivy's music.

I'd spent years telling myself that I needed to learn English. Now that I had finally learned it, I was ready to kick myself for it. It would have been so much easier if I didn't know this song...If it hadn't been her favorite...

The drums started.

__

Consider the odds

Consider the obvious

The martyr is meaningless

The campaign has died

In the planning stages and the falling faces

Are the singular proof that it was ever alive

This purchased rebellion

Has been outbidded

Denounced and rescinded

And left to die

Championless

Championless

Championless

I clutched the pillow with a trembling, white-knuckled hand.

Not gonna cry...I won't do it...

I groped for the remote again. I couldn't listen to this any more.

__

I begged you not to go

I begged you, I pleaded

Claimed you as my only hope

And watched the floor as you retreated

Where the hell was the remote?!

__

I begged you not to go

I begged you, I pleaded

Claimed you as my only hope

And watched the floor as you retreated

I finally gave in. My walls crumbled, and tears exploded from my eyes like a dam breaking. I hugged the pillow tightly as the song continued to play, not knowing and not caring about my breakdown.

_Hope has sprung a perfect dive_

A perfect day, a perfect lie

A slowly-crafted monologue

Concealing your defeat

This purchased rebellion

Has been outbidded

Denounced and rescinded

And left to die

Championless

Championless

Championless

"I begged you not to go," I heard myself whisper along with the song. "I begged you, I pleaded. Claimed you as my only hope and watched the floor as you retreated. I beg-" I couldn't go on any more. I buried my face in my pillow again and sobbed. "Shit," I choked out as the song continued on.

_I begged you not to go_

I begged you, I pleaded

Claimed you as my only hope

And watched the floor as you retreated

Does it comfort you to know you fought the good fight?

Basking in your victory, hollow and alone

You boast your bitter bragging rights to anyone who'll listen

While you're left with nothing tangible to gain

The song ended abruptly, and I was left, shivering and alone, in my room. My eyes seemed dry and scratchy, and my head felt like I'd been rammed with a truck. 

I suddenly felt dizzy. Apparently, my body had decided that it had been through too much. I felt myself topple forward as I sank into nothingness.

Why did you leave me here alone?

*****

"Nagi? Nagi?" I vaguely heard someone calling my name through the mist around me. I cracked open my eyes.

It was still dark even with them open.

"What...What time is it?" I muttered.

"It's ten thirty. You've been asleep all day." My eyes finally adjusted to being open, and I saw that it was Schuldig who was sitting on my bed. His cheerful green eyes were dull and dead. He looked like a lost little boy.

Then, I remembered why I felt like shit. Reality came crashing down on me like a sack of bricks.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked quietly. "Why didn't you just kill me and put me out of my misery?"

"Don't say that," Schuldig said sharply. I stared at my bed. "Don't you even fucking think about killing yourself over her." That got my attention. Not what he said. The fury in his voice. I looked up and saw that his eyes had narrowed dangerously. "Don't you _dare_ be that selfish. I care about you too much. So does Youji. And how do you think Omi would feel?!"

_A pair of laughing, light blue eyes..._

Sandy brown hair, soft as silk...

A soft laugh...

Omi. I had to keep going for Omi.

"Omi..." Schuldig sat silently for a few seconds.

"Are you going to make it?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah. I think so. It'll take time, but I'll be all right." He gave me a weak half-smile before hugging me tightly.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

"Schuldig, what-"

"Come on." He smiled slightly and stood up. "Meet me in the living room in half an hour." I sat motionless as he left.

What the hell was he doing? I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to sit home and pretend that nothing had happened. That Ivy was just out at a bar somewhere...

But then I started to think...

If I stayed at home, I'd probably get lost in my thoughts. And my imagination was a dangerous place. 

It was for the best.

I scrubbed at my aching face once more before trudging over to my closet, still slightly shaky on my feet.

A sharp rap sounded against my window.

"Nagi, it's me. Let me in," a quiet, unfamiliar voice said. I tried to place the voice and found that I couldn't. Who the hell was that? I yanked the window open. The owner of the voice climbed into my room, and I felt my jaw drop.

A girl in a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans stood before me. She wore glasses (A/N: Weezer glasses, to be more specific! ^_^) and bright orange high tops, and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, a nice change from the annoying meatball things that I was used to. The bright pink lipstick was nowhere to be found.

It was Tot.

"T-T-Tot?!" She smiled sadly.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Y-You look...I mean..." I stammered for a few more seconds before trailing off.

"Different? Yeah. I finally realized that you didn't go for cutesy girls, so I decided to drop the act. See? No rabbit." She held up her empty hands. "Or I could go back to the old Tot if you want." Her eyes seemed to grow three sizes, and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, Tot loves Nagi so much! She wishes to marry him and have two adorable kids and a dog and live in a house with a white picket fence! She can't believe that Nagi didn't realize that her cutesy act was a big piece of shit!"

I couldn't help it. I smiled.

"Damn, I should have just been myself back when I had a crush on you. You seem to like the real me better," she said, reverting back to the new and very much improved Tot.

"A lot better. The old Tot was-"

"Annoying. Tell me about it." We both smiled.

"So...You're not in love with me any more?"

"Hell, no, I'm a lesbian!"

Well...That was an interesting turn of events.

"Perfect. 'Cause I'm gay." Her eyes lit up.

"Well, don't we make a pretty pair?" she grinned. Her smile faded abruptly. "Listen, I came here for a reason. I...I heard about Ivy."

"Oh..." I sat quietly on my bed. She immediately sat down next to me. It kind of looked like she was searching for the right words.

"I don't exactly know what I planned on saying to you. It's just..." Tot trailed off helplessly. "I know that you never considered me to be your friend. But I've always thought of you as one of mine. So if there's anything I can do...Just tell me." I stared at the ground, trying to force myself to seem all right. Everything was okay...Everything was fine...

A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Hey, now," Tot said gently. "That's not my Nagi. Where's the sarcasm? Where's the dry humor?"

"Dead," I said flatly. "Like Ivy."

She didn't have anything to say to that.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I know that you're just trying to help." She smiled suddenly.

"I brought you something." She opened her messenger bag (which boasted patches reading "You suck and that's sad," "Give me a dollar and I'll leave you alone," "Loser," and "Boys are stupid. Throw rocks at them!") and pulled out a small green and brown book. "I'm assuming that you've learned quite a lot of English."

"They tell me I'm a natural." It was true. I was already practically fluent in it.

"Here's a little something to test you." She handed me the book. "It's called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. It's about high school. But it's different than most of them. It real." I stared down at the book in my hands.

"Thanks." We looked at each other for a few seconds before she pulled me into a hug. "You're not so bad after all." She grinned and mussed my hair.

"Thanks, Nagi." Her eyes chibified. "But don't forget how much Tot loves Nagi!" I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Come see me if you ever need anything. Okay?"

"Okay." She snatched her messenger bag, waved goodbye, and hopped out of the window.

I was left alone again with a book and my memories.

I was right. My imagination _was_ a scary place.

*****

I must have zoned out. When I finally became aware of my surroundings, I was in Schuldig's car, and we were pulling up to the Koneko.

"What the...Schu, what are you doing?" He looked at me.

"There's only one person that can snap you out of this, and that's Omi."

"How do you expect me to just 'snap out of it,' Schuldig?" I demanded. "My best friend just _died_!"

"You're not the only one who's ever lost someone that you care about, Nagi!" Schuldig shot back sharply. I fell silent when I remembered his family. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

_"Shouldn't have said that..."_

"Oh, yeah, and I'm sure _your feelings didn't interfere with anything back when you were fucking Schuldig, right?!"_

Blank violet eyes...

Blood-stained blond hair....

"It's all right." No answer. I glanced over at Schuldig. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was concentrating.

"Jump in the back. They'll be out in a minute." I submissively struggled over the passenger's seat and collapsed into back. I didn't even look up when I heard the door open and then shut.

"Oh, God, Nagi...Nagi, look at me." I heard a familiar voice swimming through the haze of my memories that was threatening to overtake me again. Maybe I should just let it...It wouldn't be so bad...

No.

No, I couldn't do this.

I couldn't just sit back, wallowing in misery. I know it sounds corny, but that isn't what Ivy would have wanted.

I felt my brain snap back to reality. A pair of concerned blue eyes hovered over me.

"Omi..." I struggled into a sitting position and scrubbed at my face. "I swear, I don't know what's wrong with me...I feel so out of it." He smiled sadly and gently brushed his fingertips over my cheek.

"I understand. It hurts to lose someone that you love."

I remembered Ouka.

He really did understand. And he could help me.

For the first time that day, I felt coherent. I felt like me again. Well, I felt like me with a large chunk of my soul missing. But still me.

Omi carefully studied my face before brushing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

"I look like shit, don't I?" His face lit up.

"You still look beautiful to me." I stared at him for a few seconds before throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his neck.

"What would I do without you?" I whispered. He smiled down at me, then softly pressed his lips to mine. 

"Aren't they cute?"

"Shut up, Youji." We glanced at the front seat. Youji smiled and saluted.

"Are you going to make it, kid?" I hesitated before nodding.

"I think so." We drove in silence for a few more minutes. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Schuldig replied. "We're almost there. Close your eyes."

"What are you-"

"Come on, do it." I sighed and shut my eyes, expecting to get a rat or other small rodent dropped on my head. "Okay, open them." 

"It's just a tunnel."

"Give it a minute," Youji said with a smile. The tunnel ended abruptly and the car flew out into the night air.

"My God..." I whispered.

We were on a hill far above the city. The neon lights below us shimmered and cut through the hazy darkness. The massive office buildings shot towards the sky, reflecting more of the neon light towards us. I glanced at Omi, wide-eyed. He looked just as surprised as I did. His face was tinted with neon blue and pink and all the colors of the city's night life.

Suddenly, I felt alive again. 

I felt like I could yank the moon out of the sky with my bare hands if I wanted too.

I felt...I can't explain it. There aren't words. But it was the closest that I'd been to happy in a long time. I _was_ happy. I was _beyond_ happy.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Schuldig asked quietly as he drove down the hill.

"How...Why...How can it make us feel like this?" Omi whispered. Almost like he was scared.

"I don't know," Youji replied. "There's something almost...supernatural about it. It makes you feel-"

"Like you exist for a reason," I finished without even thinking. Omi leaned his head against my chest as he stared out of the window. I watched as the tint on his face changed colors with the neon signs.

I needed him.

I wanted him.

I...I....

I loved him.

....Holy shit.

I stared down at him, completely shocked with myself. When the hell did this happen? Omi looked back up at me. His expression was unreadable.

I couldn't be imagining something like that. I shut my eyes.

I was in love with him.

It seemed so obvious now that I couldn't believe I had missed it. I had never really believed in love...But what else could this be? Nothing else could make me feel like this. Nothing but love.

I opened my eyes.

"Omi?"

"Yeah?" I never blinked, stammered, or hesitated.

"I love you." He looked up at me. For one fleeting second, I was afraid that he'd laugh in my face. What if I'd made a huge mistake?

"I love you, too," he replied without hesitation.

"Awwww, they're so adorable!" I gritted my teeth.

"Thank you, Schuldig, for COMPLETELY ruining the moment!"

"There's my Nagi!" Omi laughed and sat up to kiss me.

As I stared out of the window with my arm around Omi, I realized that everything would be all right some day.

*****

"See? I know what I'm doing! You feel better already!" Schuldig said triumphantly. I smirked at him.

"All right, so you knew what you were doing for once." As we walked through the living room, I noticed Farfarello sitting on the sofa. He was staring down at one of Nora's notebooks. Not blinking. "Farf?" He didn't look up. "Farf, look at me." He finally glanced at me.

"Did she...Did she really have to go?" he asked, suddenly sounding like a five-year-old who had lost his parents. Schuldig and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, Farf. She didn't have a choice." Farfarello closed the notebook and nodded.

"I know. I know that she had to go. It's just...I wish she could have stayed...I miss her." I sat next to him.

"Hey, it'll be all right. Who knows? Maybe some day you'll run into her. At least you know that wherever she is, she's safe. You know that Nora can take care of herself." Farf stared back down at the closed notebook. It looked like he was completely zoned out. 

"Come on," Schuldig said quietly. "You should probably go to bed. It's almost two, and you're probably exhausted." He gave me a hug and smiled. "Congratulations with Omi." I smiled back.

"Thanks." I trudged down the hallway and collapsed into the bed without even bothering to take off my clothes.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." The door creaked open.

Crawford walked cautiously into my room. 

His hair was a mess, his suit was rumpled, and his eyes were red. Like he had been crying.

I felt empty again.

"Nagi...I know that I don't deserve to talk to you ever again. I don't deserve to live any more. Saying that I'm sorry doesn't even come close to making up for it." I snorted into my pillow.

"No shit."

"I never meant to hurt her. I just..." He waved his arms helplessly, looking for the right words. "I just exploded. I couldn't stop myself. I understand completely if you think that I don't deserve to live." He shakily pulled a gun out of his suit and placed it on my bed.

I gawked at him.

"I'm leaving it up to you," he said steadily.

I stared at the gun. He was putting his life in my hands. I could kill him and get revenge and all that shit. It would be easy. I immediately reached for it.

What the good would it do me?

I hesitated.

Killing Crawford wouldn't bring Ivy back. It wouldn't make anything better. It would just be one more life to add to the list of lives I'd taken.

I picked up the gun and handed it back to him.

He looked surprised.

"I won't kill you, Crawford. Hell, give me enough time, and I might actually forgive you. But I won't forget. I will _never_ forget." His mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"I understand." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just bit his lip and walked out of the room.

I stared at the closed door for a minute before yanking the blankets up to my chin.

I couldn't help thinking that maybe I should have killed him.

But even as I thought that, I knew that I had made the right choice.

As sleep came to claim me, I smiled.

Because I knew that wherever Ivy was now, she was proud of me.

"_Madre de Dios_," I whispered quietly before I drifted off.

****

OWARI

*sighs with satisfaction* I really like that chapter. Did it seem semi-incoherent in places? Good! It was supposed to! After all, this is about how Nagi feels, and when someone you love dies, you tend to not make sense. ^_^ The song in this chapter is called "The Good Fight" by Dashboard Confessional. It rocks. Hope you like the new and improved Tot. Anyway, this is the last real chapter. I'll write an epilogue that will have to do with _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. Everyone should read that book. It's by Stephen Chbosky. Weird last name. *shrug* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review and tell me so! 

__

__


	13. Epilogue: The Perks of Feeling Infinite

Hola, everyone! Sita-chan here with the final installment of Reflections of a Teenage Telekinetic. This has been a joy to write, and I really hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Yoko and Leigh (whose fan art is INCREDIBLE! ^_^) and those who gave me all the positive feedback about Ivy. I'm sure that Fae would say the same about the good stuff you sent in about Nora. ^_^ I probably won't be writing another serious fic for a while, but I hope that you keep reading my stuff. What good am I without you guys? *grins* By the way, the last half or so of this chapter will probably make a lot more sense if you've read _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ by Stephen Chbosky. It's an incredible book, and everyone should read it. Oyasumi, minna-san!

Disclaimers: You know the drill!

__

Three years later...

I sneezed loudly yet again and scrubbed at my cherry-red nose with a Kleenex, an action that proved to be absolutely futile.

"This can't possibly be happening," I muttered around the thermometer that was jammed in my throat. Omi carefully plucked said thermometer out of said throat and examined it.

"I'm afraid it is," he said. "102.6." I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. "Look on the bright side! Now Youji and Schu will have to do the rest of the work!"

"I heard that," a disgruntled former Weiß member grumbled as he lugged a cardboard box through the door of our new apartment. "Just be glad that we got all of the furniture in already."

"Otherwise, it'd be out front all night," Schuldig finished, appearing suddenly in the doorway. He grinned. "I sure as hell wouldn't drag all that shit in here by myself."

"That's because you're lazy," Omi said matter-of-factly as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Learned from the best," Schu said quietly, looking pointedly at Youji. We had run out of meaningless banter, so we remained silent for a few seconds. It wasn't an awkward silence, though.

"So this is it," I finally said. "This is what we've been aiming for."

"A normal life," Omi murmured.

Nobody knew exactly what had happened to Esset. We received an e-mail informing us of their disbanding. They're all dead, of course. We know that. What we don't know is how. Or when or who. But if there was no more Esset, there was no more Schwarz.

With the disbandment of Esset came the disbandment of Kritiker and, therefore, Weiß.

Which meant that we were free.

The four of us decided to celebrate that freedom by buying ourselves a large apartment with the money that had been building up in our accounts over the years.

So, of course, Murphy's Law stated that I _had_ to get sick. I mean, nothing could possibly be perfectly right in our lives, even for a day or two.

"We're going to go set up some of our stuff. Feel better, chibi!" Schuldig added as Youji tugged him out of the doorway.

"Get some sleep," Omi said quietly. "I'll be back in a little while with some medicine or something. But I want you to stay in bed." I rolled my eyes.

"Omi, I'm eighteen. I don't need you hovering over me like a mother hen." He grinned and playfully kissed me on the nose.

"But what good would I be if I didn't hover?" He tucked the blankets up around my chin and headed for the door. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

I settled back into my pillow as I felt another sneeze coming on.

Okay, maybe a little nap could do me some good.

*~*~*

I blinked.

I was standing in grey void of nothingness. Black and white swirls of something that looked like smoke swished around me and brushed past.

"Hello?" I called.

My voice echoed around me.

I had to be dreaming.

But I didn't dream. I hadn't had a dream in years.

"Hello?!" I yelled again.

Voices.

Familiar, disembodied voices echoed and swirled and whispered around me.

_"I stopped thinking of you as Prodigy a long time ago."_

I whirled around. What the hell was happening?

_"Codename Holocaust."_

"Esset'll have a hell of a time trying to kill me."

Lyons?! Nora?!

I had gone crazy.

_"Hell, no, I'm a lesbian!"_

I shut my eyes and fell to my knees in the solid nothingness.

_"Nagi? Nagi, _querido_, get up."_

My eyes snapped open.

This wasn't a memory.

This was...

I looked up, squinting past the swirls of smoke in the void.

The hazy outline of Ivy Mercoda stood before me.

"I-I-Ivy?!" I stammered. "What's going on?"

_"You're dreaming."_ Her voice was strangely fuzzy. She smiled sadly. _"I miss you." _I decided not to ponder how my dead best friend was speaking to me in a dream.

"Why now?" I whispered. "Why? It's been-"

_"Three years. Three long years."_ She tentatively took a step towards me. _"You probably won't remember this when you wake up."_

"Yes, I will!" She smiled and shook her head.

_"Listen, there's a song that I wanted to tell you about way back when."_

I stared at her blankly.

"I can't believe you," I muttered slowly. "I mean, if you were going to randomly pop into my dreams one day, I thought that it would be for something more important than a SONG!" I finished, exasperated.

_"You don't understand. This song is..."_ She trailed off and smiled sheepishly. _"Just trust me. You'll know when you hear it."_

With that, the swirls of smoke took over, and she disappeared.

I felt my jaw drop.

"Ivy! IVY! How the HELL am I supposed to know what song it is?! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

I awoke suddenly, feeling a lot worse than I did when I went to sleep.

"You make even less sense as a ghost, you stupid bitch," I muttered affectionately.

I collapsed back onto my pillow, trying to figure out what the hell Ivy was talking about.

*~*~*

"Bullshit," Schuldig said, matter-of-factly through a yawn. It was almost two P.M. Early for him.

"Look, I know what I saw," I retorted. I hate it when Schuldig falls into one of his "stubborn asshole" moods. Schu rolled his eyes and fell backwards into Youji's lap.

"Are you sure that you didn't imagine it?" Omi questioned hopefully. Ah, wonderful. He was trying to give me a way out. To prove I wasn't nuts.

"Ivy's been dead for three years," Tot chimed in. "Why would he randomly have this dream about her _now_?"

"I still think it's bullshit."

"Schu, are you saying that you don't believe in the supernatural after you worked for _Esset_?" Youji asked skeptically.

"I'm not saying that. I just don't think ghosts can communicate through dreams."

"I think they can." Everyone looked at the girl in Tot's lap.

Tot and Sizer (said girl) had become the newest additions to our disjointed little group. Not to mention the first female ones. Tot and Sizer were "friends." Quote-unquote. Cough, cough, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

"Yeah, and you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Sizer replied, waving her goggles menacingly at Schuldig. "Look, by the sound of things, whatever song she's talking about will find you. You shouldn't go looking for it."

"But I don't even know what the song _is_!" Sizer shrugged and grinned.

"I think Ivy's got that figured out, too." I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"You women...Are all of you this philosophical, or is it just the lesbian portion?" I muttered.

"All of us!" Tot and Sizer replied cheerfully in typical shoujo manga heroine style.

I felt another migraine coming on as I realized exactly WHY I was gay.

*~*~*

"I love Twinkies, and the reason I'm saying this is because we're all supposed to think of reasons to live," Youji said. Everyone grinned.

What happens when a large group of former assassins get bored one night? The pile into someone's station wagon, drive around aimlessly, and discuss their favorite quotes from _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_.

"I've got one," Tot said with a grin. "I, personally, find supermodels strange."

"Amen," Sizer muttered without taking her eyes off of the road.

"Sizer, what IS this shit?" Schuldig asked, gesturing to the speakers.

"It's my CD of really, really cheesy American music."

"Why did you make a CD of cheesy American music?"

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window at the neon city. The next song started.

I don't know what it was about that song that was different, but before the words had began, I knew. I _knew_.

It was Ivy's song.

"Shut up, guys!" I yelled. "SHUT UP!"

They shut up.

"Turn it up!"

Tot raised an eyebrow, but upped the volume.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

Get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed

I stared down at the seat, wide-eyed, as Omi's hand tightened around mine.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking

Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making

Don't let some halfbeat heart leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out, reconsider

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

_I hope you dance_

I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance...

The song trailed off slowly. Tot reached forward and silently turned off the CD player.

"That was the song," I whispered.

"How did you know?" Omi asked. I knew that he was worried about me.

"I just...I just knew."

"She wanted to give you closure," Sizer said quietly.

We all looked at her.

"She doesn't want you to waste the rest of your life thinking about her. She wants you to live your life the way you want to."

"She wants me to forget about her?"

"No. She just doesn't want you to live in the past."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"That was so cheesy, Sizer," Tot finally said. We laughed half-heartedly.

I looked up. We were coming to the tunnel over the city.

That's when I realized what I needed to do.

I rolled down the window and started to climb out.

"Nagi, what the hell are you doing?!" I ignored the yelling.

Somehow, I managed to drag myself on top of the car.

I heard the first strains of "Asleep" by The Smiths float from the car.

I smiled. They had caught on.

I suddenly realized that Omi was standing beside me. He grinned.

"What? You don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, do you?" He quickly kissed me on the cheek as we entered the tunnel.

Darkness.

I felt the wind rush past with an angry howl. My hair whipped around my face, and I felt like I was going to fall off.

I groped for Omi's hand.

Then we were out. The lights exploded around us in neon pink and green and orange. The city seemed to catch on fire for a brief moment. I glanced over. Omi was grinning like an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. The colors rushed over his face, then disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Then, I felt it.

The unmistakable feeling that Charlie and Sam and Patrick must have felt. 

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"I FEEL INFINITE!" I heard myself yell. I heard Omi laughing beside me. I heard Schuldig telling me to get my ass back in the car. I heard Youji pounding on the roof. I heard Sizer and Tot arguing over which CD to put in at that moment.

But I didn't care.

Because at that moment, I really was infinite.

****

OWARI

Well, was that random enough for you? *grins sheepishly* I know it's odd. I tried to do it in kind of a _Perks_-ish style (kind of blunt), but I don't think I did very well. *shrug* Oh, well. Maybe I'll rewrite it later. This is the first series I've actually finished, so I'm feeling pretty good right now. ^_^ A few notes: "I Hope You Dance" is by Leann Womack. It's one of the...three country songs I like. *grins* Charlie, Sam, and Patrick are characters from _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_, which all of you must read. And I know the thing with the song is kinda cheesy. *shrug* I felt like writing cheese. *grins*

Thanks again, everybody, for all the help that you've given me! I love you all, and don't forget to read my other schtuff! *glomps* *bows* *leaves*


End file.
